


Seda y Acero

by Maguzuru



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Engagement, Child Abuse, Drug Addiction, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hay una escena donde intentan abusar de Louis, Innocent Louis, Insecure Louis, Lawyer Harry, Lawyer Zayn, Liam newspaper editor, Louis tiene 22 y Harry 27 asi que es normal, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Niall advisor, No Smut, Older Harry, Police, Rich Harry, Rich Zayn, Wedding Fluff, hay una diferencia de edad, no es nada gráfico y tampoco se consuma, pero nada raro, pero tengan cuidado de todas formas, psychiatric clinic, un personaje muere, y creo que eso es todo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maguzuru/pseuds/Maguzuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson es el heredero de una gran fortuna, su tutor decide encerrarlo en un psiquiátrico, alegando que se ha vuelto loco, para que no vea un solo centavo. Louis escapa y mientras lo hace se encuentra con Harry Styles, un poderoso y rico abogado que luego de escucharlo decide ayudarlo… pero en el camino ambos se encontraran frente a situaciones y sentimientos que no se esperaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, con otra adaptación, pero en esta ocasión se trata de la adaptación de la novela de Kat Martin, que tiene el mismo nombre. Aunque yo la ambientare en el presente.

 

 

 

Escondido entre los matorrales de la gran mansión a la que había entrado de forma clandestina Louis Tomlinson esperaba el momento oportuno para poder salir de su escondite sin ser descubierto. Había pasado las últimas dos horas agazapado en aquel pequeño e incomodo cobertizo que apenas lo cubría de la persistente lluvia que en esos momentos parecía querer inundar toda la ciudad.

 

 

Había ido a parar allí luego de una larga caminata, desde que dejara aquel horrible lugar en el que había estado recluido contra su voluntad por un año completo. No quería recordarlo, pero al cerrar los ojos le era imposible que las imágenes de todo lo que había sufrido no acudieran a su cabeza. Un año que pretendía dejar en el olvido para siempre una vez que lograra salir de aquel cobertizo. Se iría lejos de Londres, donde su tío nunca pudiera encontrarlo. El malvado tío Sebastian había logrado recluirlo en aquel psiquiátrico aludiendo que estaba loco y una vez que lo consiguió pudo por fin disponer de la herencia que la madre de Louis había dejado para él.

 

 

 

_—Maldito Sebastian_  — susurró tiritando de frío.

 

 

Había sacado las garras un mes después de que Johannah muriera, a cargo de un Louis de 11 años, como su tutor legal había hecho su voluntad. Hasta que Louis tubo plena conciencia de todo lo que su tío hacia con su herencia, y cuando tuvo la edad suficiente para reclamar sus derechos Sebastian con ayuda de sus influencias había logrado internarlo en San Bartolomé aludiendo que su sobrino tenía serios trastornos mentales causados por la pérdida de sus padres a tan corta edad.

 

 

— Por favor, que deje de llover — murmuró mirando hacia el cielo oscuro del cobertizo, luego dirigió su vista a la imponente mansión que en ese momento tenía varías ventanas iluminadas, lo que dejaba claro que los dueños de la casa aún no se retiraban a dormir — ¿Por qué demonios demoran tanto en irse a la cama? ya es casi media noche. La gente decente estaría dormida a esas horas de la noche.

 

 

Volvió a mirar hacia las rejas de metal que estaban a unos metros de él, si no fuera por las luces de la casa que iluminaban casi todo el jardín podría salir sin ser visto, pero era imposible. Tendría que permanecer allí escondido mientras las luces no se apagaran.

 

* * *

Sebastian Poulston se paseaba por su estudio con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados, había recibido una llamada del psiquiátrico donde hasta hace pocas horas su sobrino había estado encerrado, y a su alcance. Pero el maldito muchacho se había escapado a quien sabe dónde, dejándolo en la incertidumbre y el recelo de que el mocoso pudiera reclamar sus derechos sobre la jugosa herencia que su madre le había dejado. No lo iba a permitir, además Louis tendría que demostrar que no estaba loco, cosa que resultaría difícil con las pruebas que tenía en su contra, el testimonio falso de los testigos que había comprado para el juicio era más que suficiente para que cualquier juez lo enviara de vuelta al manicomio del que había escapado. No dejaría que su sobrino reclamara un solo centavo, primero muerto antes que dejar que Louis  recuperara lo que por derecho le correspondía.

 

 

El sonido de la puerta cuando tocaron lo sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos y sofocando una maldición dio la orden para que entraran. Una mujer alta y de porte elegante apareció en el marco, con una sonrisa arrogante en los labios.

 

 

— Ya me he enterado — le dijo la mujer a Sebastian, este se limitó a mirarla de reojo — Louis se escapó del manicomio en el que lo recluiste. Espero que tengas un plan de contingencia… no estoy dispuesta a perder todo lo que hemos logrado.

 

 

— Cálmate Sara— dijo Sebastian sonriendo con la misma arrogancia que ella — lo encontraré antes de que pueda hacer algo en contra nuestra y esta vez me encargaré de que no vuelva a escaparse.

 

 

— Eso espero — dijo Sara mirando fijamente a su marido — Como ya te he dicho, no voy a permitir que ese mocoso me quite lo que tengo.

 

 

Sebastian vio como su esposa salía del estudio, diciéndose que las advertencias de ella eran innecesarias. Encontraría a Louis y una vez que lo hiciera le haría entender que luchar contra él era algo ilógico y muy, pero muy peligroso.

 

* * *

 

Las luces se apagaron por fin y Louis respiró aliviado, la lluvia había dejado de ser un problema y los terrenos aunque fangosos en ese momento estaban completamente cubiertos por pura oscuridad. Era su oportunidad de escapar y no iba a desaprovecharla. Se ajustó el abrigo raído que llevaba puesto y se dispuso a irse de aquel sitio. Estaba a tan solo unos pasos cuando una de las luces del jardín se encendió de nuevo, el corazón le dio un vuelco y se dispuso a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia las puertas de metal, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una voz profunda lo paralizó por completo.

 

 

— ¿Quién eres y que estás haciendo aquí? — preguntó la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas. Louis se mordió los labios y se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a la persona que lo había pillado. Un hombre alto, de cabello largo y unos impresionantes ojos verdes lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido.

 


	2. Un Ángel Protector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.  
> Que lo disfruten :)

Harry Styles estaba en su habitación, pero el sueño simplemente no acudía a él, así que decidió dar un pequeño paseo por la sala y fue cuando vio la silueta que se desplazaba sigilosamente en los jardines con dirección a las puertas de entrada de la casa. No dudó de que se tratara de otro periodista que trataba de sacarle alguna fotografía para publicarla luego en uno de esos tabloides, pero se llevó la sorpresa de su vida cuando al que encontró fue a un muchacho muerto de frío y de miedo, con un abrigo que apenas le cubría el cuerpo. Algo en su interior se encogió al verlo.

 

 

 

— Le hice una pregunta — dijo con voz profunda — y espero una buena respuesta.

 

 

Louis lo miró a esos ojos verdes y se sintió traspasado, podría haberle mentido descaradamente, pero algo en su interior le decía a gritos que no era lo correcto, algo le decía que tenía que decirle la verdadera razón de porque había terminado en el jardín de su casa y en esas fachas.

 

— Se lo explicaré todo con los detalles que quiera, pero me gustaría mucho poder estar en un piso un poco más caliente que este — dijo mirándose los pies descalzos y embarrados.

 

 

Harry lo observó y asintió en silencio, luego con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que lo siguiera. El camino que recorrieron a Louis se le hizo eterno, no sabía cómo iba a comenzar a explicarle a aquel desconocido toda su historia. No se dio cuenta de cómo llegaron a la confortable sala, pero ya estaban allí y él no pudo dejar de admirar que la persona que había decorado aquella mansión tenía un gusto exquisito.

 

 

— No me agrada que esté temblando así — dijo — llamaré a una de las mucamas para que lo lleve a uno de los cuartos de servicio y se dé un baño caliente, no quiero que agarré una neumonía por estar tanto tiempo bajo la tormenta.

 

 

— Se lo agradezco mucho — dijo Louis un poco sorprendido por su hospitalidad — no sabe cuánto en realidad.

 

 

— Luego de que esté ya más calmado, podremos hablar y me dará las respuestas a las preguntas que le he hecho — dijo Harry mirándolo a los ojos. Louis se estremeció y se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde una mujer bajita y de cara amable lo esperaba.

 

 

Harry se sentó en el cómodo sofá a esperar a su improvisado huésped. A simple vista parecía un muchacho simple, pero al intercambiar unas pequeñas palabras con él se dio cuenta de que era alguien educado y con clase, se preguntó cómo es que había llegado a estar en esas condiciones y como había ido a parar al jardín de su casa, pero también se preguntó en silencio porqué había consentido en llevarlo dentro de la casa, invitarlo a darse un baño y que se pusiera cómodo. Sonrió, eso se lo debía a su madre. Anne siempre decía que las personas eran eso, personas, a quienes se debía de ayudar si uno sentía que estaban en problemas y se notaba a simple vista que aquel muchacho pedía a gritos  ayuda desesperada. Ahora lo que quedaba por hacer era escucharlo y decidir si le creía o no.

* * *

 

Louis se metió en la bañera repleta de agua caliente y burbujas que Mery, la amable mucama, le había preparado. Estuvo cerca de media hora allí, disfrutando de un baño que no se daba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Desde que lo habían llevado a San Bartolomé. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, dentro de pocos minutos tendría que revivir todos esos recuerdos que se juró esa misma noche no volver a revivir jamás.

 

 

Salió del agua y se vistió con las ropas que Mery había dejado sobre la cama. Se armó de valor y salió del cuarto dispuesto a despertar a los viejos fantasmas de su pasado, revivir amargos recuerdos y esperar a que aquel hombre le creyera y dejara que partiera por fin a un futuro mucho mejor que su pasado.

* * *

 

 

Harry lo esperaba sentado en el sofá de la sala y cuando lo vio entrar casi no lo reconoció. Ya sucio y empapado le había parecido atractivo, pero así, vestido con ese simple pantalón de pijama y una sudadera de color azul que eran algo grandes en él, y los cabello castaño, seco y acomodado en un flequillo. Le parecía precioso. Se levantó y le hizo una señal para que se acomodara en uno de los sillones junto a la ventana. Luego le sirvió un poco de té.

 

 

— Necesita — le dijo cuando se lo pasó en las manos — algo caliente, le hará bien.

 

 

— Gracias — dijo Louis y se lo bebió casi de un trago.

 

 

— Ahora sí… ¿me gustaría mucho que me contara como es que vino a dar al jardín de mi casa en una noche de tormenta como esta? — Preguntó Harry — pero antes, quisiera que me dijera su nombre, no me agrada estarlo llamándole de usted a cada momento… es muy formal para mi gusto — Louis sonrió.

 

 

— Mi nombre es Louis Tomlinson — dijo, esperando que aquel tipo lo reconociera enseguida, después de todo había aparecido en los periódicos por casi dos meses a diario. No se equivocó.

 

 

— ¿Louis Tomlinson? — Preguntó Harry sorprendido — Eres el sobrino de Sebastian Poulston  ¿verdad? Al que  internaron por…

 

 

— Por loco — termino Louis parándose abruptamente del sofá.

 

 

— Lo siento, lo siento — dijo Harry — no quería ofenderte

 

 

— No lo hizo — respondió Louis — después de todo ese fue el veredicto del juez que llevó mi caso.  _“Severos trastornos mentales”_ y un año completo encerrado en San Bartolomé, mientras mi tío y su esposa disfrutaban de lo que por derecho es mío — dijo en un murmullo. Le costaba hablar de eso, pero se lo debía a aquel hombre que lo había acogido en su casa, aunque fuera por unas horas. Harry lo miró y él interpretó su silencio como una señal de que continuara — Cuando mi madre murió, hace 9 años, mi tío se convirtió en mi tutor legal, ya que mi padre había muerto 2 años antes. Yo era un niño de once años que no tenía a nadie en el mundo y estaba demasiado triste para saber lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor. Mi tío y Sara, su esposa, se mudaron a mi casa al día siguiente del funeral y comenzaron a hacer su voluntad. Despidieron a Nora, quien había sido mi nana desde que era un bebé y echaron a casi todos los empleados que fueron fieles a mí y mi madre cuando mi padre murió y contrataron gente nueva que solo los obedecía a ellos. Luego se apoderaron de la casa y de todo lo que había dentro.

 

 

Al principio me trataban bien, pero con el tiempo mostraron sus verdaderos rostros, eran lobos con piel de oveja. Durante 8 años me hicieron la vida imposible y hace un año lograron que se transformara en un infierno al mandarme a ese lugar. Yo había cumplido la mayoría de edad y tenía derecho a reclamar lo que me pertenecía, pero eso significaba que él ya no tendría el control y no podría seguir disponiendo de la fortuna que dejaron mis padres, me convertí en una amenaza y eso lo obligó a tomar decisiones drásticas en mi contra, comenzó a esparcir el rumor de que yo me comportaba de forma extraña, que hablaba solo y que pasaba horas leyendo cosas sobre como matar gatos, le comentaba a sus amigos que ya no sabía qué hacer, que estaba afligido y que incluso había tratado de matar a mi tía — paró un momento y cerró los ojos con fuerza al recordar ese día

 

 

Pero no fue así, fue un accidente, o eso creo, estábamos al pie de las escaleras y ella se acercó, comenzó a insultarme, a decir cosas horribles sobre mis padres, entonces yo la empujé para poder salir, ya que me impedía el paso… solo la recuerdo tirada en el suelo, al pie de las escaleras, creo que cayó al pisar mal cuando se apartó de mi, para esquivar que la corriera por la fuerza, luego de eso mi tío me acusó, dijo que había tenido una crisis y que en mi estado de locura había atentando contra la vida de su esposa, pero no fue así…yo no estoy loco, mi tío con sus influencias logró que gente contratada por él testificara en mi contra, y estoy seguro que sobornó a gran parte del jurado para que el veredicto fuera el que él quería.

 

 

Además de eso le pagó a un médico para falsificar certificados médicos y así poder quedarse con el control total de los bienes que me fueron heredados — Se sentó nuevamente en el sofá y aspiró profundamente antes de continuar, ahora venía la parte más horrible de su pasado reciente y tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para hablar — Luego del juicio me ingresaron a ese lugar… era horrible, la forma en que nos trataban, como si fuéramos basura… la gente en ese lugar sufre un trato inhumano. — Dijo y cerró los ojos con fuerza — Decidí que tenía que huir de allí como fuera, no podía seguir en ese sitio porque entonces si  terminaría igual de demente que la mayoría de las personas que están allí. Así que idee un plan y esperé el momento propicio. Se dio justo esta noche… cuando salí del psiquiátrico caminé durante horas bajo la tormenta y fue cuando encontré las puertas de tu casa. Entré y me metí en el cobertizo que está cerca de las murallas. Estaba esperando que pasara un poco la lluvia y cuando salí para irme fue cuando tú me encontraste.

 

 

Harry lo miró y se compadeció de él, había oído los rumores del trato que recibían en San Bartolomé, pero nunca de uno de sus internos. Había estado encerrado en un manicomio estando completamente lúcido, eso se notaba, y todo por la ambición de un hombre ambicioso y cruel. Las palabras que solía decir su madre acudieron nuevamente a su mente con mayor fuerza esta vez y tomó una decisión. Lo ayudaría a recuperar la vida que le habían arrebatado, por culpa de la ambición de un hombre sin escrúpulos. Se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

 

 

— Supe de ese juicio — dijo — en ese momento yo estaba en el extranjero, pero siempre me ha gustado estar informado de las cosas que pasan en mi país — sonrió — Si me permites que te haga un comentario, nunca me convenció el veredicto de ese juez 

 

 

Louis lo miró por un momento y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no le contaba a nadie todo lo que había vivido desde la muerte de sus padres y decírselo a aquel hombre y que pareciera confiar en sus palabras lo alegró a tal punto que no pudo reprimir un sollozo. Harry se le acercó y le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

 

 

— Sé que debiste sufrir mucho Louis — le dijo con una sonrisa que a él lo tranquilizó de una manera extraña — Aunque no estuve en ese tiempo en Londres sé con seguridad que contigo se cometió una injusticia. Si me permites, me gustaría mucho poder ayudarte

 

 

Louis quedó aturdido por un momento

 

 

— ¿Cómo? ¿Quieres ayudarme? — preguntó

 

 

— Si tú estás de acuerdo — dijo Harry sonriendo — Soy abogado…

 

 

— ¿Abogado? — Preguntó — ¿y crees que podrás ayudarme? te estaría enteramente agradecido si pudiera hacer algo por mi

 

 

— Tratare…

 

 

— Ni siquiera sé tu nombre — susurró Louis bajando un poco la mirada — y tu apenas me conoces ¿Como estás tan seguro de que no estoy loco y de que las acusaciones en mi contra son falsas? ¿Cómo sabes que no te estoy mintiendo?

 

 

— Tengo el don de ver en los ojos de las personas — dijo Harry — y tengo la firme convicción de que tú eres la persona más cuerda que he visto en mucho tiempo. Te ayudaré a recuperar tu vida Louis… y tienes toda la razón en una cosa, no me he presentado como es debido, mi nombre es Harry Styles.

 

 

Louis abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta, había oído hablar de él y había leído los periódicos donde se hablaba mucho de él. Harry Styles, un abogado que a pesar de sus 27 años y de su poca experiencia en el ámbito legal había hecho una meteórica carrera y era uno de los abogados más respetados de toda Inglaterra. Había leído además que era uno de los solteros más codiciados del país.

 

 

Muchas veces había escuchado a las enfermeras de San Bartolomé decir que era un hombre guapo, rico y que la persona que lograra conquistarlo, sería muy afortunado.

 

Y tenían razón, al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que estaba ante uno de los hombres más fascinantes que había conocido jamás, era alto, por lo menos 10 cm más que el, de cabello castaño llegando negro, con risos largos y despeinados y unos ojos verdes que al mirarlos simplemente lo dejaban sin aliento. Sí, quien lograra conquistarlo y ganar su corazón sería muy afortunado.

 

 

Y ese hombre iba a ayudarlo, era como si después de todas las oraciones que había dicho por años al fin fueran escuchadas y le enviaran a un ángel para protegerlo. Si lograba hacerlo, si lograba que recuperara su vida, como había asegurado le faltaría vida para agradecérselo. Llevado por un impulso se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó y aunque al principio Harry pareció sorprenderse correspondió al abrazo y Louis por primera vez desde que murieran sus padres se sintió protegido y a salvo.

* * *

 

 

Luego de que se tranquilizara, Harry y Louis estuvieron hablando durante un rato sobre más cosas que pudieran ser de ayuda, para comenzar a planificar que harían a partir de ese momento. Quedaron en que lo primero era evitar que se divulgara de cualquier forma que Louis Tomlinson estaba escondido en la casa del conocido abogado Harry Styles. Al día siguiente Harry llamó a todas las personas que vivían en su  casa, desde el jardinero hasta el cocinero y advirtió que nadie debía decir que Louis estaba ahí. Todos juraron que no dirían una palabra y Harry confiaba en sus empleados, sabía que nadie diría nada.

 

 

—Buenos días — saludó a su patrón, Oscar, el mayordomo entrando con una bandeja y sobre ella una humeante taza de té — su té señor.

 

 

—Gracias Oscar — dijo Harry levantando la cabeza de los informes que revisaba — Louis ya se ha levantado.

 

 

—Aún no señor — contestó el mayordomo — debe estar cansado, después de todo lo que ha pasado el pobre, no me he atrevido a despertarlo tan temprano.

 

 

Harry asintió, era cierto, Louis había pasado por muchas cosas, además de la larga charla de la noche anterior y luego de su escape de San Bartolomé debía de estar exhausto por la caminata. Era mejor dejarlo dormir.

 

 

—Tienes razón — dijo y tomó el té — Puedes irte Oscar, cuando Louis se levante haz el favor de llamarme.

 

 

El viejo mayordomo asintió y salió de la habitación. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, pero esta vez la persona que entró no era Oscar sino Niall Horan, el mejor amigo de Harry desde que eran unos niños.

 

 

— Pensé que entre nosotros no había secretos Harry — fue lo primero que dijo Niall, Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido — No me dijiste que tenías a un lindo chico viviendo contigo

 

 

— Buenos días para ti también — contestó Harry levantándose de su sitio y estrechando la mano de su amigo — y no te dije nada porque está aquí desde anoche… ¿pero cómo lo supiste?

 

 

— Porque acabo de encontrarlo en el vestíbulo — explicó Niall con una sonrisa — Es un chico muy guapo, pero que escondido te lo tenías…

 

 

— No empieces con tus cosas Niall — dijo Harry — no es lo que estás pensando

 

 

— No tienes idea de lo que estoy pensando — dijo Niall sonriendo.

 

 

— Claro que lo sé — contestó Harry — te conozco desde que tengo 6 años, y sé exactamente lo que está pasando, por esa pervertida cabeza tuya.

 

 

Niall se encogió de hombros sin inmutarse con el comentario y se sentó en el sofá de cuero, al lado de la ventana

 

 

— ¿Vas a decirme quien es o tendré que averiguarlo por mis medios? — preguntó.

 

 

— Te lo contaré solo porque eres mi mejor amigo… y porque necesitaré de tu ayuda — dijo Harry sentándose junto a su amigo, Niall lo miró expectante, animándolo a continuar — Su nombre es Louis… Louis Tomlinson.

 

 

El rubio lo miró asombrado por unos momentos, luego pareció recobrar el sentido

 

 

— Es la noticia del día —dijo — En todas partes hablan de que huyó de San Bartolomé… ¿cómo vino a parar a tu casa?

 

 

— Es una historia un poco larga — dijo Harry — ¿quieres un trago? ya que después de escuchar su historia lo vas a necesitar — Niall asintió.

* * *

 

— ¡No puedo creer que aún no lo encuentren! — Gritó Sebastian a los dos hombres que tenía enfrente — Londres es grande, pero no tanto. Mi sobrino está demente y está en estos momentos vagando por la ciudad. Sobra decir que es un peligro para todo mundo

 

 

— Estamos haciendo todo lo posible — dijo uno de los hombres — pero entienda, no puedo disponer de todo el departamento de policía para ir en busca de un muchacho desequilibrado.

 

 

— Pues deberían — dijo Sebastian — Tienen que encontrarlo. No pueden dejar que un muchacho en su estado vague por las calles, puede intentar matar a alguien, recuerden que hace un año lo intentó con mi esposa

 

 

Los hombres asintieron

 

 

— Estamos consientes de todo ello. No se preocupe señor, encontraremos a su sobrino—   dijo uno de ellos y con un saludo salieron de la habitación.

 

 

—No confío en sus capacidades — dijo Sara, que hasta el momento había permanecido callada — es mejor que tomes otro tipo de medidas al respecto

 

 

Sebastian asintió y descolgó el teléfono

 

 

— Quiero hablar con Cole — dijo a la persona que contestó del otro lado.

 

 

— Vaya Sebastian — dijo Cole Davis cuando se puso al teléfono — pero que sorpresa más grande… ¿puedo saber a qué se debe el honor?

 

 

— Necesito de tus servicios Cole— dijo Sebastian con tono cortante — Eres el único en quien confío para que lo encuentre

 

 

— Supongo que te refieres a tu sobrino — contestó Cole con una sonrisa — Será un placer hacerte ese favor mi estimado amigo

 

 

— Creo que está demás, pero de todas maneras lo diré — dijo Sebastian fríamente — no quiero que ese mocoso vuelva a ver la luz del día otra vez… puedes hacer con él lo que quieras cuando lo encuentres, pero escucha bien, no quiero que vuelva a respirar luego de eso — y cortó la comunicación. Sara miró a su marido y sonrió, aprobando por completo las órdenes dadas.

 

 

Cole sonrió y colgó el teléfono

 

 

— Prepara mis cosas Alex, esta misma tarde salgo para Londres… — dijo.

 

 

Volvería a verlo, después de mucho tiempo vería a Louis. Sonrió lascivamente al recordar al muchachito que lo había enloquecido hace 5 años y se relamió los labios, pensado que ahora sería mucho más atractivo. Lo encontraría y después de sacarse las ganas con las que lo había dejado aquella, vez se encargaría de que Louis no volviera a respirar, tal como su cliente quería.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima.  
> :) xx <3<3


	3. El novio de Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí esta otro capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste.  
> Ya saben, cualquier error que encuentren o duda que tengan, no duden en decirmelo ok :)  
> Que lo disfruten.

— Lo que me cuentas es asombroso — dijo Niall luego de escuchar atentamente la historia que su amigo le había contado — ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda hacerle algo así a otra persona? — Harry movió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, Niall sonrió  — supongo que has decidido ayudarlo ¿verdad? — Harry asintió — Pues cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

 

 

— Te lo agradezco, amigo — dijo Harry — porque  en verdad necesitaré de tu ayuda.

 

 

— Para eso están los amigos — contestó el rubio — ¿Tus padres ya saben que él está alojado en la casa?

 

 

— No he tenido tiempo de avisarles — contestó Harry — La verdad me he levantado hasta hace poco, fue una noche larga ¿Tú crees que mis padres se enfaden por alojarlo aquí?

 

 

— Conociendo a tu madre… estará más que encantada de poder ayudarlo — respondió — Siempre ha sido una gran defensora de las almas desvalidas… en cuento le cuentes la historia de Louis no permitirá que nadie lo saque de esta casa

 

 

Niall tenía razón, una vez que Anne supiera la historia de Louis ella lo tomaría bajo su protección y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño. En cuanto a su padrastro, Harry podría apostar todo a que secundaría a su esposa. Robín estaba enamorado de su esposa y compartían los mismos ideales. Ayudar a la gente que lo necesitaba parecía ser la misión de ambos.

 

 

Harry sonrió al pensar que eso era justamente lo que lo había impulsado a ser abogado. Ayudar a gente que se encontraba en apuros se había convertido en su propósito en la vida. A la mente le vino la imagen de Louis, mojado y con el rostro trasformado por el miedo y sus ganas de protegerlo se intensificaron. Ese fue uno de los motivos por los que decidió estudiar leyes. No quería ver que nadie estuviera invadido por el miedo, como Louis…

 

 

— Quiero pedirte otro favor — dijo después de un largo silencio en el que Niall se concentró en tomarse su trago y comer panecillos — Louis llegó aquí vestido con harapos y ahora está usando ropa mía, pero no le queda bien… necesitará ropa y zapatos… me preguntaba si podrías pedirle a Melissa… — Niall se levantó de inmediato

 

 

— No digas más…Mel estará encantada de ayudarnos con eso, hablaré con ella de la situación de Louis, estoy seguro de que entenderá

 

 

— Tu esposa es una gran mujer — comentó Harry

 

 

— Lo sé — dijo Niall con un brillo en los ojos que Harry solo veía cuando hablaba de su esposa. Pero su expresión cambio de inmediato a una más seria — ¿Le vas a decir a Alexis? —Harry miró a su amigo por un momento y luego se encogió de hombros.

 

 

— Estuve casi toda la noche  pensando en cómo decírselo — respondió — Ya sabes lo celoso que es, no sé como vaya a tomar la noticia de que tengo a un chico alojado en la casa.

 

 

—Pues conociendo a tu prometido estoy seguro de que hará un escándalo — dijo Niall con sorna. El novio de su amigo era un chico de alta sociedad, de buena familia, malcriado y frívolo, nada adecuado para Harry, pero él se había comprometido con él de todas formas y aunque no entendía las razones que tuvo para tomar esa decisión Niall estaba seguro de que era un error. Alexis Blake no era el chico que su amigo se merecía. — Tendrás que tener cuidado de que no diga nada

 

 

—No lo hará — dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido — Tienes una imagen muy errónea de Alexis mi querido amigo. Él no es como tú piensas.

 

 

_“Eso espero"_  pensó Niall. Pues ya había tenido muchas discusiones con su amigo por la misma razón y no quería empezar otra vez la misma batalla que ya a estas alturas daba por perdida. Harry se iba a casar con ese chico y él no podía hacer ya nada por evitarlo.

 

 

— ¿Te parece que llame a Melissa ahora? — Preguntó para cambiar de tema y relajar el ambiente — Puedo decirle que venga para acá y nos ayude con tu  invitado

 

 

Harry asintió en silencio y observó como su amigo llamaba a su esposa.

 

* * *

 

Louis paseaba por los amplios jardines de la casa, había echado un vistazo al periódico y a las noticias matutinas y en ellas no se hablaba de otra cosa sino de su escape del psiquiátrico. Era la noticia del momento…

 

 

_Louis Tomlinson, acusado hace un año de haber querido matar a su tía y encerrado en un manicomio luego de un bullado juicio había escapado y ahora representaba un peligro para toda la ciudad, era un loco peligroso y había que encontrarlo._

 

Se le aguaron los ojos al pensar que si lo encontraban tendría que volver a ese lugar otra vez, no quería volver y estaba dispuesto a todo para lograrlo. Miró el alto muro que separaba la casa en la que lo habían acogido y pensó que por el momento estaba seguro. Pero su seguridad se esfumó en el momento en que vio entrar por las puertas un lujoso auto negro de vidrios polarizados,  _“policías”_  fue su primer pensamiento y salir corriendo el segundo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de nada ya que en ese momento Mery se acercaba a él a grandes zancadas.

 

 

— Lo estaba buscando — dijo la mujer a sus espaldas, Louis dio un respingo, estaba concentrado en sus problemas y no se había dado cuenta de que la mujer se estaba acercando — El joven Harry me pidió que viniera a buscarlo. Necesita hablar con usted

 

 

— Gracias Mery — contestó y la siguió  hacia la casa con una opresión en el pecho.

 

 

Se estaba preparando para lo peor, seguramente la búsqueda de la policía había resultado satisfactoria y ya lo habían encontrado, lo llevarían de nuevo a San Bartolomé y su tío se encargaría de que no volviera a escapar. Entró en el estudio con el corazón desbocado y seguro de encontrar a hombres con uniforme al lado de Harry, pero cuando entró al estudio se llevó una sorpresa al ver al chico rubio con el que se había encontrado hace un par de horas en el vestíbulo, y junto a él una mujer castaña le sonreía con amabilidad. No eran policías, eso era seguro. Se sintió infinitamente aliviado.

 

 

— Tú debes ser Louis — dijo la mujer acercándose a él y abrazándolo, Louis se paralizó en su sitio, hace mucho que no recibía esas muestras de afecto — Es un placer conocerte. Mi esposo y Harry me contaron toda tu historia y créeme que lo siento mucho…

 

 

Louis miró por un momento a Harry, interrogándolo con la mirada, él simplemente sonreía

 

 

— Pero que tonta… no me he presentado — continuó la castaña rompiendo el abrazo y por ende el contacto visual de Louis con el abogado — Soy Melissa… Melissa Horan

 

 

— Mi esposa — aclaró Niall sonriendo y acercándose — Mi nombre es Niall Horan,  y es un placer conocerte

 

 

— El placer es mío — dijo Louis aún aturdido por tanta amabilidad

 

 

Harry notó su confusión y se acercó a él sonriendo aún

 

 

— Sé que te dije que tu estadía aquí sería un secreto, pero este rubio que está aquí es mi mejor amigo y le he contado tu historia — Louis abrió los ojos en claro gesto de preocupación — Niall es de mi entera confianza, puedes estar tranquilo, además si quiero ayudarte necesitaré que él me ayude a mi — Niall asintió — Puedes estar seguro de que estás en buenas manos Louis. Nadie te hará daño mientras permanezcas conmigo.

 

 

Louis lo miró y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, las cuales trató de reprimir, pero una furtiva resbaló por su mejilla. Harry se la secó con el pulgar y le sonrió para reconfortarlo.

 

 

Melissa, que estaba a solo pasos de ellos los miró con suspicacia y luego su sonrisa se amplió pensando que la estadía de Louis en aquella casa iba a ser de lo más interesante. Niall a su lado estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

 

* * *

 

— Se siente bien estar en casa — dijo Cole Davis bajando del taxi que lo llevó desde el aeropuerto hasta el hotel donde su asistente había reservado una habitación para él — Estas el alguna parte precioso… y te voy a encontrar — susurró mirando hacia la ciudad que en ese momento empezaba a oscurecer. Sonrió y entró en el Hotel.

 

 

— Davis… sí su nombre está aquí. Habitación nº 250 — dijo la recepcionista al hombre alto  que estaba enfrente de ella — y también tiene un mensaje — agregó dándole un sobre. Cole inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y salió del vestíbulo rumbo a los ascensores.

 

 

“ _En cuanto llegues a tu habitación llámame._

_S.P.”_

 

Un mensaje simple y conciso, pensó Cole arrugando la hoja de papel. Cuando entró en la habitación se dirigió al teléfono y marcó.

 

 

— ¿Estas solo? — fue lo primero que preguntó Sebastian al contestar.

 

 

— Claro que estoy solo — dijo Cole en tono de fastidio — acabo de llegar ¿recuerdas? aún no me he encontrado a alguien para llevarme a la cama.

 

 

— No me interesa tu vida sexual — escupió Sebastian— Di instrucciones de que te dejaran el periódico de ayer sobre el mini bar. Allí encontrarás una fotografía de mi sobrino y todo lo relacionado con su escape. Puede que encuentres una pista. Si es así, síguela y encuentra a ese estorbo — Luego cortó abruptamente.

 

 

Cole colgó y fue hasta el mini bar, destapó una botella  y miró el periódico, allí en primera plana estaba la fotografía de un muchacho de 20 años, pelo castaño  y los ojos azules,  _Louis Tomlinson…_ susurró Cole a la tenue luz de la habitación y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa.

 

 

— Ya lo verás — susurró — voy a encontrarte… muy pronto estarás bajo mi control… y no habrá nada ni nadie que logré impedir que consume lo que antes no logré hacer… 

 

 

 

* * *

 

La noticia de que Louis Tomlinson estaba en la casa, para sorpresa del mismo, fue  bien recibida por la familia de Harry, Anne, su madre, resultó ser una mujer encantadora de quien Harry había heredado la sonrisa, era amable y cariñosa y se mostró indignada cuando le contaron la historia de cómo Louis fue a parar a San Bartolomé. Robín, su padrastro, fue muy comprensivo también y se mostró gustoso en ayudar a Harry para desenmascarar a Sebastian.

 

 

Louis suspiró, cuando escapó de aquel horrible lugar nunca se imaginó que acabaría en una casa donde todos se mostraran tan amables y comprensivos con él. Ni en sus mejores sueños pensó que alguien creyera en su inocencia, pero ahora había gente que confiaba en su palabra, que creía en él y eso lo llenaba de esperanza.

 

 

Pensó en Harry y su promesa de que nunca más dejaría que le hicieran daño, lo conocía hace un par de días, pero se había convertido en un amigo a quien podía acudir cuando tenía dudas o temores respecto a cualquier cosa que aparecía en las noticias y en los periódicos, y él siempre tenía palabras de aliento y consuelo cuando las necesitaba. Sí, lo conocía hace poco, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que la gratitud que sentía en un principio, se estaba convirtiendo en algo más profundo.

 

 

— Estás un poco pensativo hoy — dijo Anne, estaban en la terraza compartiendo una taza de té — ¿Sucede algo malo?

 

 

Louis sacudió la cabeza

 

 

— No pasa nada… solo… estaba pensando en todo lo que me ha pasado en los últimos días — dijo — Y en lo afortunado que soy por haber entrado precisamente en esta casa

 

 

— Estás en buenas manos ahora — dijo Anne sonriendo con dulzura, a Louis se le aguaron los ojos de inmediato — No tienes por qué preocuparte, mi hijo se encargará de que nada te pase… Y yo desde luego lo ayudaré

 

 

— Buenos días a ambos — saludó Melissa entrando con un par de bolsas en las manos, se sentó junto a Anne — He traído ropa para ti Louis, estoy segura de que te quedará perfecta

 

 

— No te preocupes por eso, Melissa — dijo Louis — estoy cómodo con la ropa que me ha facilitado Mery

 

 

—Sí, entiendo que la ropa de Harry es muy cómoda pero…

 

 

— ¿De Harry? — dijo Louis, mientras sus mejillas se ponían de un suave color rosa

 

 

—Sí, de Harry y por eso parece que cabria otro Louis ahí, así que vamos a ver que ha traído Melissa para ti — dijo Anne levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la casa

 

 

— Ya lo verán — dijo la aludida levantando las bolsas — esto es solo la muestra, en el auto tengo por lo menos siete bolsas iguales a esta — Louis suspiró resignado y siguió a las dos mujeres al interior de la casa.

 

 

* * *

 

Alexis aparcó su automóvil afuera de la entrada principal de la casa de su prometido, se miró por última vez en el espejo retrovisor revisando que su cabello siguiera en su lugar y salió del auto. Tenía que hablar con Harry de la lista de invitados para la fiesta de compromiso que se celebraría en unos días.

 

 

— Buenos tardes, joven Alexis — saludó educadamente Oscar abriendo la puerta.

 

 

— ¿Está Harry? — Preguntó el chico sin responder al saludo del mayordomo — Necesito hablar con él en forma urgente

 

 

— Está en la sala — dijo el hombre — Por favor pase.

 

 

Alexis no se molestó en agradecer y se fue al encuentro de su prometido, allí también estaban su padre y su mejor amigo, los tres reían animadamente cuando el joven entró.

 

 

— Buenas tardes — dijo Alexis con una sonrisa — Lamento interrumpir la amena charla, pero necesito hablar contigo Harry.

 

 

— Hola — dijo Harry levantándose y saludando con un beso a su novio — No te esperaba hasta más tarde.

 

 

— Se presentó un problema con la lista de invitados y necesito consultarlo contigo — respondió mirando tiernamente a Harry.

 

 

— De acuerdo ¿te parece si vamos al estudio? — preguntó.

 

 

— No es necesario — dijo Robín — Niall y yo los dejaremos solos… ¿porqué no vamos a ver donde se metieron nuestras esposas? — le dijo al Rubio. Este aceptó gustoso.

 

 

* * *

 

— Es  insoportable — susurró Niall cuando salieron de la sala — No sé cómo permiten que Harry se case con él

 

 

Robín se encogió de hombros

 

 

—Es su voluntad, Niall  — dijo — No puedo obligarlo a lo contrario, ya conoces lo testarudo que es. A mí tampoco me gusta la idea de que se case con Alexis, pero si está enamorado no podemos hacer nada por impedirlo — Niall bufó.

 

 

— ¿Impedir qué? — preguntó Anne bajando las escaleras junto a Melissa. Ambas venían muy contentas.

 

 

— Nada cariño… Alexis acaba de llegar — explicó Robín.

 

 

— Ahora entiendo la cara de fastidio de Niall — dijo Melissa acercándose a su esposo y saludándolo con un beso.

 

 

— Y ustedes ¿Por qué están de tan buen humor? — preguntó el rubio mirando a su esposa fijamente, ella rió.

 

 

— Hemos obligado a Louis a que se ponga la ropa que Melissa trajo para él — contestó Anne  — ella tiene un gran poder de persuasión

 

 

—Wow… pues han hecho un gran trabajo — dijo Niall mirando hacia las escaleras — Te ves muy bien, Louis

 

 

Louis estaba de pie en los escalones, vestido con un traje negro que marcaba muy bien su cuerpo, que curiosamente tenia curvas muy inusuales en un hombre, pero que en Louis lucían muy bien. Y el pelo lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás con mucho estilo. Ante el comentario de Niall se sonrojó

 

 

— No es para tanto, en verdad — dijo.

 

 

— Lo que dice Niall es cierto — dijo Anne — déjame decirte que la ropa de Harry no te hacia justicia

 

 

Louis terminó de bajar las escaleras en el preciso instante que Harry y Alexis salían de la sala. Harry se quedó sin palabras al ver a Louis, se veía simplemente guapísimo y algo en su interior se removió, ya en varias ocasiones le había parecido que era lindo, pero nunca fue tan consciente de su belleza como en ese momento.

 

 

— ¿Quién es él? — Preguntó Alexis — ¿su cara se me hace conocida?

 

 

Louis palideció y con la mirada suplicó a Harry ayuda, esté sin embargo no dijo una palabra, fue Robín quien habló

 

 

— William Andrews — dijo, recordando que en alguna oportunidad Louis le comentó que su segundo nombre era William — Es hijo de unos amigos nuestros y está pasando una temporada como invitado de Anne y mío — explicó tranquilamente.

 

 

Alexis lo miró de pies a cabeza

 

 

— Es un placer William — dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Era obvio que la presencia de Louis no le hacía mucha gracia.

 

 

— El gusto es mío — contestó Louis rezando para que aquel muchacho no lo reconociera — Mmm…

 

 

—Alexis… Alexis Blake, aunque eso será por poco tiempo — Louis lo miró sin comprender — Ya que pienso tomar el apellido de Harry, una vez que él y yo nos casemos… dentro de un mes.  

 

 

Louis se paralizó en su sitio y sintió una punzada en el pecho, nadie le había comentado que Harry estaba comprometido. Impresionado lo miró a los ojos por un breve momento y bajó la vista de inmediato. En algún momento había pensado que podría haber algo en la forma que él lo miraba o en la ferviente intención de ayudarlo… por un momento tuvo la ilusión de que Harry sintiera lo mismo que estaba empezando a sentir él, pero al enterarse de que se casaba con Alexis se dio cuenta de repente que todo había sido una ilusión.

 

 

El prometido de Harry era  apuesto y distinguido, eso se notaba a kilómetros, con su cabello negro y su figura sacada de un molde, de pronto Louis se sintió una cucaracha, en ese momento deseó estar en cualquier parte menos frente a la “feliz pareja”. Melissa se le acercó y lo tomó del brazo suavemente

 

 

— Vamos Will, debes estar cansado luego del viaje — le dijo al darse cuenta que la noticia del inminente matrimonio de Harry lo había afectado. Anne la secundó

 

 

— Te llevaré a tu habitación querido — dijo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa — Así podrás descansar y te ayudaremos a desempacar

 

 

— Fue un placer conocerte William — dijo Alexis cuando subían las escaleras. Louis simplemente asintió y siguió subiendo sin atreverse a mirar atrás — ¿Acaba de llegar? ¿De dónde? — preguntó. Niall miró a Robín un poco incomodo.

 

 

— De Holanda — dijo Harry de pronto — Los padres de William viven allá desde hace años ¿cierto papá? — Robín lo miró un momento y asintió, al parecer su hijo acababa de bajar de su nube — ¿te quedarás a almorzar con nosotros? — le preguntó a Alexis. Niall rodó los ojos.

 

 

— No, cielo, no puedo — dijo Alexis moviendo la cabeza — tengo que hacer los cambios en la lista de invitados ¿recuerdas? y también debo recoger a mi madre en el aeropuerto. Nos veremos mañana en el almuerzo con mi familia ¿está bien?

 

 

Harry asintió y despidió a su novio con un corto beso en los labios. Cuando los tres hombres se quedaron nuevamente solos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo que fue roto por el auto de Alexis que se alejaba en ese momento.

 

 

— Estuvo cerca — dijo Niall mirando a su amigo — Gracias a Dios que Alexis solo lee las páginas sociales de los periódicos

 

 

Robín se rió del comentario y Harry estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero la oportuna llegada de Oscar lo detuvo

 

 

— La comida esta servida señores — dijo con total rectitud.

 

 

— Gracias Oscar — respondió Robín — ¿Puedes avisarle a las señoras y a Louis? Diles que estaremos esperándolos en el comedor — el mayordomo asintió y subió las escaleras — Bien, por favor, pasemos que me muero de hambre

 

* * *

 

Luego de hacer los arreglos con Alexis y de la comida— a la que Louis no había ido excusándose de dolor de cabeza— Harry se paseaba por su despacho con el ceño fruncido y con un extraño nudo en la boca del estomago, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la cara de Louis al enterarse de que Alexis y él iban a casarse. Se sentía en cierto modo culpable y eso, se justificaba, porque no le había advertido nada acerca de su inminente enlace con Alexis, uno de los hijos del rico e influyente embajador de Alemania en Londres. Era un hombre guapo, educado y elegante, estaba seguro de haber hecho una buena elección, aunque claro estaba que sus padres y amigos no pensaban lo mismo.

 

 

Estaba consciente de que su futuro esposo no era de su agrado, en una ocasión oyó, sin querer, que su madre le decía a Melissa, que Alexis no era el chico adecuado para su único hijo y Robín tenía la misma opinión, pero ambos sabían que no tenían porqué entrometerse en las decisiones de Harry. De todas formas le preocupaba el hecho de que Alexis no cayera bien en su núcleo más cercano.

 

 

— Lamento interrumpir — dijo la voz de Louis desde la puerta. A Harry le dio vuelvo el corazón al verlo vestido  con su pijama de franela, se veía adorable y se reprendió mentalmente por pensar eso.

 

 

— No te preocupes — dijo con la voz ronca de repente — Estaba por ir a dormir, dime que puedo hacer por ti

 

 

Louis entró en el despacho y se quedó de pie junto a la puerta con la vista baja, parecía tímido y nervioso. Harry tuvo de pronto la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo y se quedó junto a la chimenea.

 

 

— Tengo una pregunta que hacerte — dijo — ya sé que vas a casarte pronto, pero Melissa me comentó que además habrá una fiesta de compromiso, habrá mucha gente aquí esa noche, y no sé si sea correcto que me quede, alguien podría reconocerme

 

 

Harry se acercó a él lentamente

 

 

— La fiesta es dentro de dos semanas, puede que para entonces ya estés libre de las garras de tu tío — dijo.

 

 

Louis levantó la vista y Harry se perdió en ese mar azul y cristalino

 

 

— Pero no es seguro, aunque deseo con todas mis fuerzas que así sea — dijo él en un susurro — No quiero arriesgarme y tampoco quiero arriesgarlos a ustedes. Me han tratado como hace mucho nadie lo hacía, tu madre ha sido muy amable conmigo y tu padre ni se diga. Melissa se convirtió en una amiga valiosa y Niall también, por eso no quiero que tengan problemas por mi culpa — su labio tembló y reprimió un sollozo — Puede que alguien me vea esa noche en esta casa y me reconozca, no quiero que la noche que debería ser la más importante en tu vida se transforme en un escándalo por mi culpa — dijo.

 

 

Harry lo observó en silencio, parecía tan frágil, con el cuerpo temblando ligeramente debido a los nervios y con los ojos a punto de derramar las lágrimas que clamaban por salir. Miró su boca y estuvo a punto de perder el control cuando lo vio morderse el labio inferior, lo había visto hacerlo en varias ocasiones, pero solo ahora se daba cuenta de que le parecía tremendamente sexy y provocador. Demonios, se supone que no debería pensar esas cosas con respecto a él, pero lo estaba haciendo de todos modos y eso no le agradaba. Se suponía que sus intenciones eran ayudarlo y nada más.

 

 

—Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que no tengas que ocultarse, Louis — le dijo. Él lo miró a los ojos — En caso de que para la fiesta de compromiso continúes en peligro veremos qué hacer en ese momento

 

 

Louis le tomó las manos

 

 

— No sé cómo pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí — murmuró

 

 

— Para empezar podrías dejar de ponerte  nervioso cuando quieras preguntarme o decirme algo — dijo Harry sonriendo — eso me hace sentir como si me tuvieras miedo

 

 

— Lo siento, no es mi intención hacerte sentir así, solo que aun no me acostumbro a la idea de que aquí estoy seguro — Harry asintió

 

 

Se quedaron los dos en silencio, mirándose a los ojos, aún con las manos de Harry entre las suyas y no supieron cómo ni por qué, pero de pronto ambos se vieron unidos en un beso que los dejó sin aliento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado. Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima :)  
> xx


	4. Dudas y el Compromiso se Acerca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí esta otro capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste.  
> Ya saben, cualquier error que encuentren o duda que tengan, no duden en decirmelo ok :)  
> Que lo disfruten.

Fue un beso tierno al principio, pero con el correr de los segundos se hizo más apasionado, y fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta del deseo que sentía por Louis y como si le hubieran dado una descarga eléctrica se apartó respirando entrecortadamente y se dirigió a su escritorio dándole la espalda. No se sentía capaz de mirarlo a la cara.

 

 

El silencio que siguió fue uno de los más incómodos que habían tenido, no sabía cómo pedir disculpas y no estaba seguro tampoco de querer hacerlo.

 

 

— Buenas noches — murmuró Louis despacio y lo escuchó abrir la puerta para salir de la habitación.

 

 

Después nuevamente silencio. Tenía ganas de salir corriendo tras él y exigir que hablaran del asunto, pero las piernas no le obedecían, estaba demasiado aturdido por lo que acababa de pasar e inconscientemente se pasó la mano por los labios en una suave caricia.

 

 

Nunca antes había sentido nada parecido al besar a alguien. Con Alexis había experimentado la pasión propia del acto, pero con Louis había sido completamente diferente, la calidez que sintió al posar sus labios en los de él no la había sentido con nadie y la manera en que Louis le respondió… inmediatamente la imagen de él con el cabello suave y la sonrisa cálida que solía brindarle le nubló todos los demás pensamientos.

 

 

Sacudió la cabeza con rapidez, reprendiéndose mentalmente, era un hombre comprometido y en pocas semanas sería un hombre casado con alguien  que estaba seguro  lo amaba, lo malo — se dijo — es que con ese beso Louis despertó las dudas respecto a su matrimonio… dudas que había creído enterradas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

 

 

* * *

 

— En que estaba pensando — se lamentó Louis, estaba tendido en su cama mirando a un punto fijo en el techo y repasando una y otra vez la escena que acababa de protagonizar con Harry — ¿Ahora como voy a mirarlo a la cara? Eres un tonto Louis… es un hombre comprometido… ¡sácalo de tú cabeza!

 

 

Decirlo era fácil, pensó, pero hacerlo no lo era en absoluto, estaba enamorándose de un hombre que no era para él y por Dios cómo dolía — Está a punto de casarse — dijo en voz alta — tengo que enterrar este sentimiento…

 

 

Harry era sólo un amigo, el mejor que podía haber pedido y no estaba dispuesto a perder su amistad por el hecho de estar fantaseando con de él. Porque de eso se trataba todo, una tonta e inútil fantasía.

 

 

Él lo había alojado en su casa arriesgándose a tener problemas con la policía y estaba haciendo todo a su alcance para que recuperara lo que por derecho le pertenecía.  _Gratitud…_  esa era todo lo que podía sentir por él, nada más. Nada de amor, ni nada parecido… _solo gratitud_ , una inmensa gratitud… tenía que convencerse de eso.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian entró en el vestíbulo del hotel y se sentó en el cómodo sofá del hall, mientras esperaba tomó uno de los periódicos que había en la mesita de centro y leyó el encabezado  _“Boda Styles-Blake”,_  torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto y siguió leyendo…

 

 

_“Esta noche la conocida y respetada familia Styles, celebrará el compromiso de su joven Heredero, el exitoso y respetado abogado Harry Styles con el también conocido, Alexis Blake. Quien es hijo del embajador de Alemania. La fiesta, han manifestado algunos amigos de la pareja, será algo íntimo”_

 

— Es el evento de año — dijo una voz burlona, Sebastian miró a  Cole con gesto aburrido — ¿Estás invitado?

 

 

— Claro que no — respondió — Styles es un enemigo declarado. Ha interferido en muchos de mis negocios… no para ayudarme precisamente.

 

 

— Si quieres puedo encargarme de él — dijo Cole sonriendo.

 

 

Sebastian pareció meditarlo un momento, luego movió la mano quitándole importancia.

 

 

— Déjalo…  no es tan importante…— su cara se volvió seria — Has estado investigando por  días… ¿has tenido alguna noticia? — preguntó.

 

 

Cole negó con la cabeza.

 

 

— Parece que a nuestro niño Louis  se lo tragó la tierra. Fui hasta el psiquiátrico para orientarme y tratar de imaginar que camino tomó luego de su escape pero…

 

 

— No quiero excusas Cole — dijo Sebastian — Ese chiquillo tiene que aparecer… ¿tienes idea de lo que está en riesgo con él dando vueltas por ahí? — Cole  frunció el ceño.

 

 

— Tienes que darme tiempo, además no es fácil, recuerda que la policía también está tras él.

 

 

— Debes encontrarlo — dijo y se levantó — No quiero errores, quiero a Louis, me da igual el estado en que me lo traigas…

 

 

Cole tomo el periódico y se levantó también rumbo al comedor, claro que encontraría a Louis, era una promesa que se había hecho hace mucho tiempo.

 

 

* * *

_Días después…_

 

 

Esa noche estaría inevitablemente comprometido, Harry nunca fue tan consciente del hecho hasta que vio su casa repleta de gente trayendo comida, arreglos florales y todo tipo de bebidas.

 

 

— Será un gran acontecimiento — le dijo Robín a Harry, quien a su vez miraba por las ventanas de la sala que daban hacia el jardín, donde la madre de Alexis daba órdenes a diestra y siniestra — Tú madre está con un fuerte dolor de cabeza debido a todo el ajetreo que ha ocasionado tu futura suegra.

 

 

Harry hizo una mueca — Lo lamento, pero no tuve tiempo de decirle a Alexis que quería una fiesta más intima — dijo.

 

 

— No te preocupes — respondió Robín — Estoy seguro de que tu madre aprueba esto, después de todo eres nuestro único hijo, es solo que no estamos acostumbrados a tanto alboroto en la casa, pero cambiemos de tema — dijo sentándose frente a Harry — cuéntame cómo van las cosas con Louis.

 

 

Inmediatamente a la mente de Harry llego la imagen de Louis entre sus brazos, con los labios sobre los suyos y tuvo que contenerse para no contarle a Robín lo que había pasado.

 

 

— He contratado a un detective para que investigue a las personas que acudieron como testigos en el juicio — dijo — espero que pueda averiguar algo.

 

 

— Pobre  — se lamentó Robín — ha sufrido mucho… espero que puedas hacer algo por él

 

 

— Hay algo que me preocupa — dijo Harry — esta noche la casa estará llena de gente ¿no crees alguien pueda reconocerlo?

 

 

Robín se quedó callado unos momentos, mirando por la ventana como la madre de Alexis le daba órdenes al pobre Oscar de cómo debían ir decoradas las mesas.

 

 

— Hace días que quiero preguntarte algo — dijo calmadamente — pero no había encontrado la oportunidad de hacerlo — Harry miró a Robín.

 

 

— Dime ¿de qué se trata? — preguntó.

 

 

— Es sobre Louis — respondió mirándolo a la cara — Tengo que confesar que me sorprende la actitud que has tomado respecto a él, Harry… y quiero saber porque tienes tanto empeño en ayudarlo.

 

 

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, hace unos días habría contestado que simplemente se debía a su vocación y ganas de ayudar a alguien desvalido, pero después del beso que compartieron  ya no estaba tan seguro de que esa fuera la única razón para querer ayudarlo y defenderlo.

 

 

Robín miró a su hijo por largos segundos, había esperado una respuesta inmediata y le sorprendió que no hablara enseguida, se preguntó que estaría pasando por su cabeza en ese momento.

 

 

— Estoy confundido — dijo Harry al fin suspirando — pasó algo que me dejó con las ideas revueltas… Louis y yo nos besamos.

 

 

Robín sonrió

 

 

— ¿Se besaron? — Harry asintió — Si tu madre se entera de ello no dudará en hacerla de Cupido — dijo sonriendo.

 

 

 “ _Al parecer_ — pensó Harry —  _la idea no le molesta para nada”_

 

 — Dime una cosa… ¿qué sientes por él?

 

 

— No lo sé — dijo con sinceridad — pero  un solo beso me ha hecho olvidar todo… todo, menos a él

 

 

— Harry, no soy quién para decirte qué hacer, desde que me case con tú madre y llegue a esta casa, he visto como siempre has tomado tus propias decisiones y lo has hecho bien, debo decir — dijo Robín — pero quiero que pienses en esto, dentro de pocas horas estarás comprometido con Alexis y si lo que te hace sentir Louis, es lo suficientemente fuerte como para confundirte, creo que deberías pensarlo mejor.

 

 

— No puedo hacerle eso a Alexis — dijo meneando la cabeza — Me odiaría si cancelo todo, además piensa en los invitados…

 

 

— Sabes que a nosotros nunca  nos ha importado mucho lo que diga la gente — dijo Robín mirando a Harry — No podemos basar nuestras decisiones en lo que digan los demás, así que si estás confundido respecto a lo que sientes  y quieres suspender esto, ten por seguro que tu madre y yo te apoyaremos. Piénsalo, si.  Puede que mañana ya sea demasiado tarde — dijo y salió de la habitación.

 

 

Harry se quedó ahí, de pie mirando la puerta por la que su padrastro había salido, por un lado aliviado de haberle contado lo que estaba sintiendo, pero por el otro aun mas confundido, ya  no sabía qué hacer.

 

 

* * *

Anne suspiró cansinamente, llevaba más de una hora tratando de convencer a Louis para que se vistiera y bajara a la fiesta, pero había resultado una misión imposible.

 

 

— Nadie va a reconocerte, cariño — dijo mirando hacia la puerta del baño, donde Louis se había refugiado, luego de sus insistentes suplicas.

 

 

— Claro que lo harán — replicó — Mi fotografía ha estado circulando por televisión y en los periódicos toda la semana, no puedo arriesgarme y no puedo arriesgarlos a ustedes.

 

 

— No nos estás arriesgando a nada —dijo Anne — tenme confianza Louis, te lo prometo, nadie pensará que eres el mismo muchacho que aparece en esas fotografías.

 

 

Louis salió del baño

 

 

— ¿Y si no es así? — Preguntó — ¿Si de todas maneras alguien me descubre? Harry y ustedes tendrán problemas.  Y no quiero que los tengan por mi culpa.

 

 

Anne lo miró, parecía una gatito asustado y lo abrazó para reconfortarlo.

 

 

— Nada va a pasar, te lo prometo. Nadie va a reconocerte — dijo. Louis esbozó una sonrisa y eso fue suficiente para Anne. Entusiasmada comenzó a mostrarle todos los trajes que Melissa y ella habían escogido como opciones para esa noche.

 

 

* * *

 

Cole detuvo el auto a un lado del camino que llevaba recorriendo por casi una hora. Había salido de San Bartolomé tratando de seguir la ruta que pensó Louis habría tomado para escapar, pero era casi imposible huir por ahí, era un camino desierto, que parecía no conducir a ninguna parte. Pero tenía una corazonada, estaba casi seguro que él había tomado aquel camino. El día que escapó, como había averiguado, llovió toda la noche, por lo que suponiendo que tomara ese camino debió guarecerse en algún sitio, era ilógico que caminara toda la noche bajo la lluvia.

 

 

Estaba seguro de que Louis había tomado ese camino, podía sentirlo.

 

 

Volvió a encender el auto y tomó nuevamente el camino, debía conducirlo a alguna parte — pensó— y era en ese lugar donde su lindo Louis debía estar escondido del mundo.

 

 

De pronto a lo lejos divisó unas luces y aceleró el auto para ver de dónde provenían, se llevó una sorpresa al ver que eran las luces de dos faroles que adornaban los pilares de un inmensa puerta de metal, salió del auto y escaló uno de los muros, que eran de casi dos metros de alto, pero no representaban mayor dificultad para él. Era una casa y  no una casa cualquiera, se trataba de una mansión enorme rodeada de frondosos árboles. Bajó del muro y estaba por irse cuando una idea cruzó por su mente, quizás Louis estaba escondido es esa casa, pero descartó la idea enseguida, nadie en su sano juicio albergaría a un loco que escapó del manicomio y era buscado por la policía.

 

 

— Es imposible — se dijo, subió a su auto y prendió la radio, pero algo llamó su atención antes de que encendiera el motor y volvió a bajar del auto — Pero mira nada más… con que estoy nada más y nada menos que en la mansión Styles… Si mal no recuerdo darán una fiesta esta noche — dijo en voz baja y una sonrisa curvó sus labios — Sería interesante asistir a ella.

 

 

Mientras Cole pensaba en las posibilidades de colarse en la fiesta, Louis al otro lado del muro se probaba  el traje negro que había escogido para aquella noche, sin saber que su aparente seguridad estaba a horas de acabar.

 

 


	5. Te Encontré

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero les guste :)

_Es la noche perfecta para una fiesta —_  pensaba Louis mirando por la ventana de su habitación hacia el jardín, donde varios de los invitados reían y hablaban animadamente, todo estaba perfectamente decorado y el jardín resplandecía con los miles de faroles y velas que la madre de Alexis había encargado para la ocasión.

 

 

— Louis… ¿estás listo? — Preguntó Melissa entrando en la habitación, vestía un sencillo, pero elegante vestido color blanco y llevaba el pelo recogido en un cuidadoso moño — ¿Estás bien? — preguntó al verlo apoyado en la ventana.

 

 

Louis asintió y trató de sonreír a la que en poco tiempo se había convertido en su amiga, Melissa lo miró un momento y enseguida entendió que no estaba bien.

 

 

— Esta noche debe ser difícil para ti — dijo acercándose a la ventana — que Harry vaya a casarse…

 

 

 

— Por qué dices eso yo no… — comenzó a decir Louis, pero Melissa continuo

 

 

 

—Vamos Louis,  se que tú sientes algo por Harry… he visto como lo miras…

 

 

 

Louis no se sentía capaz de seguir esa conversación sin ponerse a llorar, así que mejor interrumpió a Melissa diciendo

 

—Sí, tienes razón, yo siento algo por Harry… y eso es… agradecimiento, un enorme y profundo agradecimiento. Por todo lo que ha hecho por mí… al tenerme en su casa y ayudarme con mi tío. Eso es todo.

 

 

Melissa lo observo y tras un largo suspiro decidió que lo mejor era no presionar a Louis, después de todo, no cambiaria mucho las cosas que él aceptara sus sentimientos, cuando abajo se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de compromiso de Harry con Alexis.

 

 

— Esta bien, no voy a decir nada mas… pero si en algún momento necesitas hablar o lo que sea. No dudes en hacerlo conmigo, que voy a escucharte siempre. De acuerdo.

 

 

—Gracias — respondió Louis con una sonrisa.

 

 

—Entonces  bajemos que nos están esperando.

 

 

* * *

 

— Felicitaciones, Anne, es una fiesta excelente — dijo Karen Payne acercándose junto con su marido a saludar a Anne y Robín —  Anne sonrió.

 

 

— Que gusto verte, Karen, me alegra de que vinieran, son los únicos amigos que  he visto en este mar de gente — dijo, Robín a su lado rió.

 

 

— Supongo que la culpable es la madre de tu futuro Yerno — dijo Karen, Anne asintió — No me extraña, esa mujer siempre ha sido adicta a las grandes celebraciones.

 

 

—Y mira quien lo dice — dijo Geoff, refiriéndose a cuando Karen organizo un evento masivo, el día que su hijo se caso. Anne rió y Karen miró a su marido ceñuda mientras lo veía alejarse junto con Robín, quien oportunamente había sugerido ir por unos tragos.

 

 

— Gracias por rescatarme — le dijo Geoff a Robín ya en el bar — Cuando Karen se enoja, es mejor correr — Robín solo rio y le dio un trago a su bebida.

 

 

— Y dime, ¿han venido solo Karen y tú?  — preguntó.

 

—No, Liam también vino, pero seguramente fue a buscar a Harry

 

 

—Él esta en el estudio, con Niall — explicó Robín — ¿Zayn ya regresó de su viaje?

 

Geoff asintió — Lo hizo esta mañana, dijo que no podía perderse la fiesta de compromiso de Harry y por eso adelantó el viaje

 

 

— Liam debe estar feliz.

 

 

—Ni que lo digas,  hoy se levanto muy temprano, para ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto

 

* * *

 

— No estarán planeando un escape ¿verdad? — dijo Zayn Malik, entrando en el estudio donde Harry y Niall compartían una copa.

 

 

— Pero mira nada más — dijo Niall levantándose para saludar a su amigo — Has vuelto justo a tiempo.

 

 

Zayn sonrió y le dio a Niall un abrazo.

 

 

—  No me perdería esta fiesta por nada, adelanté mi viaje para poder estar aquí y acompañar a mi amigo en un momento tan importante y maravilloso en su vida.

 

 

— No es necesario el sarcasmo  —  replicó Harry saludando a su amigo — Pero, debo admitir que me alegra que estés aquí.

 

 

— Lo sé… es imposible que no me extrañen — dijo el moreno, con presunción fingida.

 

 

— Siempre tan adorable ¿verdad? —dijo otra voz desde la puerta, los tres chicos se volvieron para ver entrar a un muchacho castaño.

 

 

— ¡Liam! Que gusto verte, creí que no lo haría más… después de todo este tiempo enclaustrado en tu casa… — dijo Niall, corriendo a abrazar al muchacho. Liam lo abrazo y dijo.

 

 

—A mi también me da gusto verte… pero no exageres que no fue para tanto.

 

 

Y es que Liam había estado bastante ocupado arreglando las cosas para la llegada de su primer bebé.

 

 

—Si bueno, eso díselo a mi autoestima… me debes unos tragos.

 

 

—Lo sé, y prometo que iremos por unos, pero ahora dime que ha hacían, como han estado las cosas por aquí. ¿Dónde esta Melissa?

 

 

—Bueno, he estado preparando mentalmente a Harry para lo que le espera — dijo Niall riendo — y Melissa esta arriba con Louis…

 

 

— ¿Quién es Louis? — preguntó Zayn y Liam cayó en cuenta de su error, se volvió lentamente para ver a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

 

 

— Lo lamento, se me salió — dijo

 

 

— Olivadlo, creo que es bueno, que ellos sepan la verdad. Siéntense — dijo Harry mirando a Zayn y Liam — les contaré todo, pero deben prometer que no dirán nada.

 

 

— Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros —dijeron al unisonó.

 

 

En los minutos siguientes Harry y Niall se encargaron de poner al tanto al matrimonio Malik-Payne sobre Louis y su situación. Zayn inmediatamente se ofreció para ayudar y Liam se mostró encantado de conocer al muchacho, además fue el único en darse cuenta del extraño brillo en los ojos de Harry cada vez que mencionada el nombre de su “cliente”. Tenía el leve presentimiento de que aquel chico no sólo había entrado en la casa de Harry, sino también en su corazón.

 

 

Cuando salieron del estudio para reunirse con los invitados se quedaron al pie de las escaleras por donde una risueña Melissa bajaba acompañada de Louis. Harry simplemente se quedó sin palabras, no lo había visto desde la noche cuando se besaron y ahora que volvía a mirarlo le parecía más atractivo que nunca, con ese traje negro estaba más guapo que nunca.

 

 

— Lamento la demora — dijo Melissa acercándose a Niall, Louis se quedó al pie de la escalera, mirando con cierto temor a Liam y Zayn — Pero aquí el muchachito  no quería bajar,  tuve que convencerlo casi por las malas.

 

 

Zayn rió — Pues hiciste u bien, ya que así nos podemos presentar. Soy Zayn Malik  — dijo sonriendo y tendiéndole una mano a Louis. Este la acepto — Y el este guapo chico a mi lado, es Liam, mi esposo.

 

 

—Un gusto conocerte Louis, espero nos consideres amigos pronto.

 

 

Louis, abrió los ojos horrorizado, pues el recién conocido Liam, lo había llamado Louis y no William, como se estaba presentando ahora. Harry se acercó a él.

 

 

— Tranquilo — le dijo tomando su mano, inmediatamente el se sonrojó — Ellos son amigos míos y son de mi entera confianza. Así que ya saben todo. — explicó acariciando inconscientemente su rostro.

 

 

Los presentes miraron la escena con curiosidad y Niall negó con la cabeza riendo, por lo visto Harry se olvidaba de todo cuando Louis estaba cerca de él.

 

 

— Es un placer conocerlos — susurró Louis.

 

 

— El gusto es nuestro — dijo Zayn — y como ya dijo Harry, tranquilo, que nosotros somos unas tumbas y no diremos nada respecto a tu situación. Puedes contar con nuestra ayuda incondicional desde ahora —dijo.

 

 

— Harry y Niall nos han contado por todo  lo que has pasado y créeme que lo lamento mucho — dijo Liam. Louis se sintió inmensamente agradecido con la pareja.

 

 

— Que haces aquí, la fiesta es afuera  — dijo una voz a espaldas del grupo, al volverse vieron a Alexis enfundado en un traje gris metálico, que lo hacía lucir muy elegante —  estamos esperando por ti, cariño — dijo tomando a Harry de la mano.

 

 

— Fue nuestra culpa — dijo Niall tratando de contener la risa ante la cara de enfado de Alexis — hemos entretenido a tu novio con anécdotas sobre el matrimonio, a ver si así se arrepiente — Alexis lo miró de mala manera, pero Niall no se dio por aludido y tomando el brazo de Melissa salió al jardín, donde la fiesta estaba en su apogeo.

 

 

— ¡Zayn! — Exclamó entonces Alexis — No sabía que habías vuelto de tu viaje, es un gusto que hayas venido, para Harry y para mi es una noche muy  especial y habría sido una pena que te la perdieras — dijo.

 

 

 

— Adelanté mi viaje, extrañaba a Liam y también quería acompañar a mi amigo por supuesto — dijo con un tono de voz, completamente diferente al que había usado con Louis momentos antes, al parecer Alexis no era bien recibido entre los amigos de Harry.

 

 

—William — dijo Alexis  volviéndose hacia Louis — espero que tú también  te diviertas esta noche —El tono de su voz, fue del mismo tipo que Zayn había usado con él.

 

 

Louis asintió, incomodo de pronto, no podía soportar ver a Harry y Alexis juntos… aquella noche iba a ser una verdadera tortura. Liam pareció darse cuenta así que dijo.

 

 

—William, que te parece si vamos afuera y te presento a mis padres — Louis se lo agradeció infinitamente.

 

 

— Es una buena idea — dijo Zayn — vamos Will, estoy seguro de que te caerán muy  bien.

 

 

Cuando se retiraron Harry pudo relajarse, había resultado demasiado incomodo tener a Louis y a Alexis tan cerca.

 

 

— Es extraño — dijo  de pronto Alexis, Harry lo miró para que se explicara mejor — se que dijiste que es hijo de unos amigos de tus padres, pero sigo teniendo la sensación de haberlo visto antes…

 

 

—No, no puede ser porque él…

 

 

— Joven, su madre lo está llamando, lo espera en la terraza — interrumpió oportunamente Oscar entrando en la casa. Harry lo agradeció.

 

 

—Gracias Oscar, ahora voy — dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Alexis, quien se dirigió nuevamente al jardín.

 

* * *

 

Cole se puso su mejor traje esa noche, subió al lujoso auto que había alquilado para la ocasión y emprendió camino hacia la mansión que había visto esa misma tarde, eran las nueve de la noche y el aire estaba fresco, como era habitual en Londres a esa hora. Llegó después de media hora de conducir, a la puerta de la imponente casa, donde al parecer la fiesta se hallaba en su apogeo. Cuando iba a entrar con el auto una guardia de seguridad lo detuvo y Cole sonrió.

 

 

— Buenas noches, señor — dijo la joven — necesito ver su invitación.

 

 

— Por supuesto — respondió, fingiendo buscar en la chaqueta de su traje y luego en la guantera, a los segundos puso cara de culpabilidad — Lo lamento, pero me temo que he dejado la invitación en la casa.

 

 

—Yo igual lo lamento, ya que tengo la ordenen especifica de la señora, para no dejar pasar a nadie sin  invitación  —dijo la guardia.

 

 

Cole hizo uso de su sonrisa más cautivadora, con la que siempre conseguía todo. Y sacando provecho de la información que había buscado esa tarde dijo.

 

 

— Anne, siempre tan precavida — dijo en tono casual, quizás si lograra convencer a la  joven que conocía bien a la familia, lo dejaría pasar — Desde el colegio fue así, no ha cambiado en nada.

 

 

La expresión de la guardia se suavizó y Cole supo que ya casi la tenía en la bolsa — Supongo que por eso Robín se enamoro de ella — dijo mirando a la chica que sonrió. Lo había logrado — No seas tan severa conmigo, apuesto a que soy el único en este lugar a quien se le olvidó traer su invitación. Pero hace tanto tiempo que no veo a mis viejos amigos y con la emoción se me olvido la invitación… vine solo a la fiesta y luego tengo que regresar  a Sídney…

 

 

—Bien, usted gana… lo dejaré pasar — dijo — pero no le diga a nadie que fui yo. —Cole le guiñó un ojo y asintió.

 

 

—Muchas gracias preciosa, te lo agradeceré siempre — dijo y entró —  _Aún tienes encanto, Cole… aún lo tienes_ — se dijo a sí mismo, luego se espeso a reír.

 

 

Luego de estacionar junto a los demás autos se encaminó al jardín, donde todos los invitados se encontraban charlando y bailando. Con la mirada recorrió el lugar y reconoció a Harry, pues había visto su fotografía, esa mañana en el periódico. Estaba charlando animadamente con un hombre rubio que parecía de su edad y una linda mujer, estaba también con ellos.  Justo al lado de ellos había otro grupo de personas, unos  jóvenes y otros ya más grandes. Supuso que entre ellos se encontraban Anne y Robín,  _“mis queridos amigos”_  pensó y rio de nuevo. Antes De ir a donde estaba la mesa de bocadillos, se dirigía hacia allá, cuando alguien se separo del grupo de personas y fue cuando lo  reconoció.

 

 

Louis se había separado del grupo de amigos, para despejar su mente un  poco. Aun no se acostumbraba a estar rodeado por tanta gente… todos eran amables y realmente le agradaban, pero aun eran mucho para él. Se sentó en una de las bancas que había en el jardín trasero, que se encontraba solo, ya que todos los invitados querían estar en la fiesta. Con Alexis y Harry…

 

 

—Harry… — dijo suspirando, como era posible sentirse así por alguien a quien prácticamente acababa de conocer.

 

 

—Por qué tan pensativo, mi ángel — Louis se paralizo al escuchar esa voz, no podía ser verdad, tenía que estar soñando.

 

 

—Estas mas adorable que antes… — Sonrió lascivamente y de a poco fue acercándose a él, Louis no se podía mover, quería correr, irse, gritar cualquier cosa... pero no podía. Los que lo acompañaban estaban  tan distraídos en la fiesta que no se habían dado cuenta de nada.

 

 

Cuando lo tuvo cerca no pudo menos que mirarlo a la cara y sentir como de excitaba de pronto.

 

 

—Te he encontrado mi pequeño — dijo casi en un susurro — y esta vez no te escaparás de mí…

 

 

Louis lo miraba sin poder creer aún lo que estaba pasando… ¿Cómo había terminado frente a frente con su peor pesadilla? … Tenía que ser un sueño, un mal sueño del que tenía que despertar como fuera.

 

 

— Es una pesadilla— dio con voz temblorosa.

 

 

— Claro que no cariño — dijo Cole acariciando su mejilla. Louis no opuso resistencia, estaba demasiado asustado — No es una pesadilla… es un hermoso sueño hecho realidad, al fin estamos juntos.

 

 

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Cole se encontró frente a unos ojos verdes que parecían echar chispas, pero no dijo nada — Le he preguntado qué está pasando… ¿y quién es usted?

 

 

Louis miró a Harry y luego como saliendo de un trance se fijó que Liam, Zayn y  Niall estaban a su lado. Alexis estaba atrás.

 

 

— Soy un amigo de Louis — dijo Cole socarronamente.

 

 

— ¿Louis? — Preguntó Alexis, que se había acercado a su novio — Me habías dicho que se llama William… no entiendo lo que… ¡Louis! ya sé porque se me hacia conocido, ¡él es el loco que se escapó de San Bartolomé! — gritó, llamando la atención de algunos invitados, que comenzaron a acercarse. — Exijo una explicación, Harry — continuo hablando Alexis — me dijiste que era un amigo de tus padres, ¿cómo es posible que albergaras a este loco en tu casa?

 

 

 Harry ignoro al imprudente de su novio. Y se dedico a mirar  a Cole de una manera, que si las miradas mataran estaría tres metros bajo tierra y se acercó más a Louis.

 

 

—No, no, no mi estimado Harry, será mejor que retrocedas si no quieres que esta linda cabecita estalle como globo — dijo Cole, mientras sacaba una pistola de su saco y apuntaba a hacia la cabeza de Louis. Louis no podía moverse, pues Cole lo tenía rodeado por el cuello, sentía que se iba a desmayar.

 

 

—Sera mejor que no haga alguna tontería, le advierto que si le hace hago a Louis no…

 

 

—Tranquilo, Styles, no pienso hacerle nada… solo voy a llevarlo con su familia, lo han estado buscando… lo extrañan tanto — dijo Cole, de forma burlona, mientras  comenzaba a alejarse en dirección del estacionamiento.

 

 

Harry no dijo nada, estaba  concentrado en Louis, se veía realmente aterrado y se preguntó que tendría aquel hombre para que Louis temblara de esa manera. Parecía una gatito acorralado por un inmenso perro  y eso no le gustó para nada, no soportaba verlo así, frágil y asustado, quiso acercarse de nuevo y salvarlo, pero se detuvo ante la mirada suplicante de él. Le estaba pidiendo, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, que no se acercara y algo en su interior se removió.

 

 

— Es hora de irnos, Louis — dijo Cole, quebrando el silencio que se había hecho de pronto — Tengo instrucciones de llevarte de vuelta a San Bart… despídete de tus nuevos amigos…

 

 

Louis miró a su alrededor y vio que varias personas  estaban pendientes de lo que estaba pasando en aquel rincón, se sintió culpable por hacer pasar a Harry y sus padres por ese escándalo. Ellos habían sido tan buenos con él, pero tenía que hacer lo que Cole quería, lo conocía bien y  sabia de lo que era capaz. No quería que Harry y su familia sufrieran algún daño por su culpa.  Lo mejor sería irse con él, así los libraría de ese monstruo.

 

 

— Eres un niño malo, Louis — dijo Cole cuando caminaban rumbo al automóvil — Has hecho pasar a tu tío un mal rato.

 

 

Louis no dijo nada.

 

 

— Pero, ¿sabes qué? te lo agradezco — siguió diciendo — Porque si no hubieras tomado la estúpida decisión de huir de aquel lugar, no habríamos podido reencontrarnos… ya verás, mi amor… cuando estemos lejos de este lugar terminaré lo que no pude hace años — dijo.

 

 

Louis tembló y echó un vistazo hacia atrás, aún podía oír las voces de los invitados, pero su mente ya estaba muy lejos de aquel lugar, se había ido a un sitio donde las horribles palabras e imágenes de lo que había vivido no existían, como tampoco existía el hombre que en ese momento lo metía dentro del lujoso auto para llevarlo lejos de la seguridad que se le había brindado en esa casa. Estaba en manos de Cole y solo Dios sabía qué pasaría con él a partir de ese momento.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuídense mucho ok  
> Y hasta la próxima :)


	6. Una horrible pesadilla…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aqui esta a un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.  
> Ya saben, cualquier error que encuentren o duda que tengan, no duden en decirmelo ok :)  
> Que lo disfruten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, eso es todo, cuidense mucho y hasta la próxima :)

 

Los murmullos de la gente que había presenciado todo de a poco se fueron apagando, en la mente de Harry solo estaba el angustiado rostro de Louis cuando aquel sujeto lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevo sin que él hiciera absolutamente nada. 

 

 

_¡¡Muévete!!_

 

 

Gritó una voz en su interior y como movido por un resorte Harry echó a correr hacia la salida, en busca de Louis. A lo lejos vio como un auto encendía las luces para irse y todos sus sentidos se pusieron alertas, si aquel sujeto lograba salir de la casa con él, era probable que no lo volviera a ver. Sintió pasos detrás y volvió la cabeza ligeramente sólo para ver como Liam, Zayn y Niall lo seguían.

 

 

— ¡Has que detengan ese auto! — gritó por encima del hombro a Niall, quien se detuvo y salió disparado hacia la casa nuevamente.

 

 

 

Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras de la puerta principal de la casa ya era demasiado tarde, el auto salió como un bólido y salió al camino antes de que las puertas automáticas se cerraran.

 

 

 

— ¡Maldición! — gritó al vació — ¡Por qué no hice nada!       

 

 

Zayn y Liam le dieron alcance y Liam se acercó poniendo la mano en su hombro

 

 

— Nadie podía hacer nada, Harry, ese hombre tenía un arma… y no podíamos arriesgarnos a que hiriera a Louis — dijo.

 

 

— Debí hacer algo — dijo Harry — no debí permitir que ese tipo se lo llevara... ¿viste su cara, Liam? estaba aterrado y yo no hice nada para impedir que eso pasara —seguía diciendo Harry mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara, con frustración.

 

 

— No es el momento de culparse — intervino Zayn — Lo que tenemos que hacer es volver a la casa y calmarnos. Así como estás no puedes pensar bien, Harry… debemos planear qué haremos ahora y para eso necesitamos que estés con la cabeza fría.

 

 

Harry miró a sus amigos y luego hacia la salida prometiéndose en silencio que traería a Louis de vuelta, aunque tuviera que poner al mundo de cabeza, lo encontraría y lo pondría bajo su protección nuevamente.

 

 

* * *

 

Los invitados, comenzaron a retirarse, algunos con cara de preocupación pues habían visto lo sucedido, otros más, demasiado confundidos. Anne no dejaba de llorar, pues se sentía culpable, por no haber estado con Louis, como se lo había prometido.

 

 

Ninguno de los amigos de Harry quiso irse. Querían estar por si él los llegaba a necesitar.

 

 

 Horas más tarde Zayn vio a Harry entrar en el salón con muy mal aspecto, estaba pálido y con la mirada perdida. Sintió una gran tristeza, porque al igual que el resto de los amigos que se encontraban  allí, sabía que su amigo no sentía sólo amistad por Louis.

 

 

 

Miró a Liam sentarse cerca de Harry y no pudo dejar de pensar en que haría él si alguna vez lo apartaban de su lado, tal como habían hecho hace unas horas con Louis de Harry…no, el solo hecho de pensarlo lo ponía muy mal. 

 

 

Ayudaría a su amigo a encontrarlo, fuera como fuera traería a Louis de regreso para que Harry volviera a tener esa mirada brillante y feliz que tuvo cuando lo vio bajar las escaleras, horas atrás.

 

 

 

El abogado sólo salió de su trance cuando Melissa se acercó a él para darle un reconfortante abrazo, el cual agradeció infinitamente. Miró a su alrededor y vio a sus padres sentados cerca de la chimenea, Robín abrazaba a Anne, mientras esta sollozaba en su hombro. Liam se había acercado a la ventana junto con Zayn  y Niall no se veía por ninguna parte.

 

 

— Está en el jardín — dijo Melissa adivinando sus pensamientos —  está checando que retiren las cosas de anoche, para que quede todo limpio.

 

 

— Lo cual se lo agradezco infinitamente — dijo Robín mirando por la ventana — en este momento Anne no se encuentra bien para atender ese tipo de cosas.

 

 

— ¿Cómo estás? — Preguntó Zayn levantándose y yendo hacia su amigo

 

 

— Mal — respondió Harry — no puedo sacarme de la cabeza la mirada de Louis...

 

 

Liam y Zayn se miraron un poco incómodos, fue Liam quien habló entonces.

 

 

— Hace rato llegó Alexis —quien había ido a dejar a sus padres a su casa  — está esperándote en la biblioteca — dijo.

 

 

Harry miró a su amigo y luego a sus padres, Anne se había calmado un poco.

 

 

— Debes ir con él— le dijo Robín —Yo llevaré a tu madre para que descanse un poco.

 

 

— Iré a ayudar a Niall — anunció Melissa y salió de la sala.

 

 

— Liam y tú, deben de dormir un rato — le dijo Robín a Zayn — así que esta lista una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, para que lo hagan.

 

 

—Gracias — dijo el muchacho.

 

 

Liam sonrió agradecido, pero antes de salir se detuvo cerca de Harry.

 

 

—Iré enseguida, pero antes quiero hablar un poco con Harry, Zayn ¿puedes esperarme un momento? — Su esposo asintió y salió con Anne y Robín  — Me considero alguien suspicaz, Harry — le dijo a Harry una vez que estuvieron solos, éste lo miró sin comprender — estuve contigo y Louis por pocas horas, pero sabes que puedo ver cosas que los demás no, aunque creo que no pasa desapercibido para nadie que te haya visto con él. Cuando lo mirabas anoche, tus ojos brillaban como no los había visto brillar jamás... ni siquiera con Alexis tienes la  misma reacción... te sugiero que pienses bien las cosas Harry, se nota  que estás confundido y te sugiero que aclares tus ideas antes de que sea demasiado tarde — decía tomando su mano, Harry suspiró cansinamente — Nunca antes te había visto tan desesperado por no poder ayudar a alguien, y sé que eso se debe a que sientes algo por Louis, aunque algo me dice que no quieres aceptarlo — dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir se volvió y le sonrió — Y quizá no deba decirte esto, pero creo que él esta en la misma situación.  — y salió cerrando la puerta.

 

 

Harry se quedó allí, parado y con todo lo que Liam le había dicho ¿sentir algo por Louis? En verdad ¿Sentía algo?

 

 

 _“Si, idiota, y lo que sientes es amor”_ dijo una voz dentro de él. Se había enamorado de Louis, en tan sólo unos días había descubierto a alguien fascinante, que a pesar de todo lo que había sufrido tenía esperanzas en un futuro mejor, un futuro que él mismo le había prometido cuando se ofreció a ayudarlo a recuperar todo lo que su malvado tío le había arrebatado. Su sonrisa y sus ganas de vivir lo habían embargado de una ternura que había creído perdida hace mucho tiempo, aquel muchacho indefenso que encontró aquella noche se había colado en su corazón sin darse cuenta.

 

 

 

 Tenía que encontrarlo, si era necesario movería cielo, mar y tierra hasta dar con su paradero, porque tenía la horrible sensación de que aquel sujeto se demoraría  en llevarlo de vuelta al siquiátrico. Mientras salía de la sala para dirigirse hacia la biblioteca se preguntó quién sería aquel tipo, al parecer conocía bien a Louis y por la reacción de él, era alguien despreciable. A su mente llegó la imagen de Louis la noche anterior, con el rostro cubierto por las lágrimas e implorándole con la mirada que no se acercara a él, recordó el terror en sus ojos al mirar a aquel sujeto y luego a Harry. Maldito, lo encontraría y lo destruiría y a Louis le diría sobre sus sentimientos, que lo amaba y que no se separarían de nuevo. Nunca.

 

 

 

Alexis miró a su novio entrar con una sonrisa en el rostro y por su mente pasó la posibilidad de que todo estaba bien nuevamente.

 

 

— Supongo que merezco una explicación — dijo sentándose en un sillón de cuero cercano a la chimenea.

 

 

Harry lo contempló y se preguntó cómo había llegado a pedirle que se casara con él. Mentalmente hizo una comparación entre él y Louis, donde el castaño ganaba en cada una de las categorías. Alexis era atractivo, pero Louis lo era más, Alexis era inteligente, pero tenía la impresión de que Louis le ganaba por mucho en ese ámbito, Louis se hizo querer por todo el mundo, que hasta ahora lo había conocido, Alexis en cambio, apenas era soportado por sus padres y sus amigos.

 

 

— Lo que pasó anoche fue algo verdaderamente bochornoso — dijo con un tono de voz demasiado exagerado para Harry — No puedo creer aún que tú y tus padres hayan ayudado a alguien que se escapó de una clínica mental, donde, debo añadir, estaba encerrado por intentar matar a su tía. Ahora todo el mundo está hablando de lo que pasó Harry, mis padres están furiosos y no los culpo, mi madre se esmeró para que la de anoche fuera una noche perfecta, pero todo se fue al demonio por culpa de ese loco...

 

 

— ¡No hables así de Louis! —Dijo Harry con un tono de voz nada amigable, Alexis lo miró sorprendido — ¡El no es ningún loco!

 

 

 

— ¡Es increíble que aún lo defiendas! — Reclamó Alexis poniéndose bruscamente de pie — ¡Es un asesino, un loco que se escapó de un manicomio y tú lo proteges como si fuera un inocente…!

 

 

— ¡Él no es nada de lo que dices! — dijo — Él es encantador, amable y lleno de una inocencia que no había visto nunca y lo protejo porque tengo la certeza de que él no hizo nada de lo que  fue acusado hace un año y que provocó que lo enviaran a ese horrible sitio,

 

 

— ¡Ese es el lugar en el que se merece estar! — Replicó Alexis — ¡Te ha lavado el cerebro a ti y a toda tú familia...! ¡Harry reacciona por el amor de Dios, él es un demente, no sé que hizo para que lo escondieras en tu casa! Quiero creer que tampoco tú sabías quién era hasta anoche.

 

 

— Te equivocas — dijo — Sí sabía de quién se trataba, cuando le pedí que se quedara aquí

 

 

Alexis lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

 

 

— ¿Tú le pediste que se quedara? ¿Y puedo saber que te llevó a tomar esa descabellada decisión?... ha salido en los periódicos y en televisión por días. Se ha escapado del manicomio y es peligroso...

 

 

— Creo que esta conversación no nos lleva a ninguna parte, Alexis — dijo — Por qué  yo pienso que  es inocente de todo lo que se le acusa. En estos días conocí a un muchacho asustado que necesita desesperadamente  que alguien lo ayude.

 

 

Alexis lo miro por un largo rato con los puños apretados y maldiciendo a ese tipo por aparecer en sus vidas y arruinar su fiesta de compromiso, pero si quería seguir al lado de Harry y casarse con él tendría que cambiar de táctica, al parecer su novio ya estaba completamente convencido de ayudarlo. Ofender e insultar a aquel demente no lograría acercarlo a Harry sino alejarlo, así que se tragó el orgullo y decidió cambiar de rumbo.

 

 

— Puedo hablar con mi padre — dijo con una voz demasiado suave, para el gusto de Harry — quiero decir... es una persona influyente, podemos explicarle lo que él te ha dicho y quizás logremos ayudarlo...

 

 

Harry lo observo unos segundos en silencio, pero aún con reservas, era muy extraño que solo minutos antes Alexis estuviera exigiendo que se olvidara del asunto y ahora ofreciera ayudarle. Alexis comenzó a hablar más rápido.

 

 

— Si estás tan confiado en que él es inocente estoy seguro de que mi padre puede lograr que lo liberen enseguida — dijo acercándose a Harry — Y mientras él se ocupa de eso, nosotros podemos seguir con los planes para la boda... Deja que mi padre se ocupe de ese asunto, ¿sí? Nosotros ya tenemos suficiente con los preparativos de nuestro matrimonio, como para que además sumes los problemas de ese chico...

 

 

—Alexis, respecto a la boda — dijo Harry — creo que debemos hablar.

 

 

Alexis se puso alerta ante el tono serio de Harry.

 

 

— Ha sido una larga noche — se apresuró a decir — Mejor hablemos de eso después de haber dormido un poco, ¿estás de acuerdo? como tú no logré pegar un ojo en toda la noche y la verdad es que muero de sueño...

 

 

— Lo que tengo que decirte es importante — dijo Harry reuniendo todo el valor del que disponía en ese momento — No puedo casarme contigo...

 

 

El muchacho se quedó paralizado en su sitio, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

 

 

— Si es una broma déjame decirte que es de muy mal gusto — dijo frunciendo el ceño.

 

 

Harry negó — No es ninguna broma y esto es en serio — respondió — En estos días me he dado cuenta de que lo que siento por ti… ya no es lo mismo y no puedo casarme con  quien no amo.

 

 

— Ya no me amas — Dijo Alexis despacio y con una mirada peligrosa — ¿entonces  a quien si amas?

 

 

— Eso ni es algo que importe aho…

 

 

— ¡Es por él ¿verdad?! — gritó Alexis perdiendo el poco control que le quedaba, Harry jamás lo había visto así y no dijo nada debido a la sorpresa — Desde que vi a ese mustio supe que me traería problemas... mi madre me dijo que era una amenaza, pero el muy estúpido de mí, no quiso hacerle el menor caso porque confié en ti y en tus sentimientos, pero sobre todo en tú palabra... no puedes hacerme esto Harry, no puedes dejarme cuando falta solo un mes para nuestra boda — dijo y con cada palabra su furia aumentaba.

 

 

— Es mejor que terminemos esto ahora — dijo Harry por fin, después de un incomodo silencio — Si me caso contigo seremos infelices. Alexis, te aprecio mucho como para desear que estés casado con un alguien que no te ama.

 

 

— ¡Excusas baratas! — gritó el conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo — todo lo que estás diciendo son simples excusas sacadas de una novela romántica y patética…

 

 

— No voy a discutir contigo — dijo Harry caminando hacia la puerta — Ya dije lo que tenía que decirte, no puedo casarme contigo solamente por compromiso, entiende, no te amo y nos estoy haciendo un favor a ambos.

 

 

Alexis tomó su gabardina y se encaminó hacia la salida, donde Harry sostenía la puerta.

 

 

 — Escúchame bien Harry, nunca voy a perdonarte esta humillación y en cuanto a ese loco, espero que se pudra en ese manicomio y créeme… haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que eso sea así — dijo, salió de la biblioteca y luego a la salida principal, con un fuerte portazo desapareció de vista.

 

 

Harry lo contempló irse, hecho una furia hacia su auto pero no hizo el menor intento de detenerlo, era extraño que después de estar tanto tiempo pensando que lo amaba, ahora simplemente había roto su compromiso con él y no se sintiera culpable en lo más mínimo. Siempre había pensado que estaba enamorado de Alexis Blake, pero ahora, mientras observaba a su auto perderse de vista supo con certeza que ese amor que creyó sentir nunca existió en realidad.

 

 

— Pobre Alexis — dijo la voz de Niall a sus espaldas y al volverse vio al rubio junto a Zayn y Melissa, los tres sonreían — Siento lástima por él.

 

 

— ¿En serio? Pues sus caras no dicen lo mismo — dijo — Es extraño, ¿saben?... pero ahora siento que me he quitado un enorme peso de encima.

 

 

— Nosotros también — dijo Melissa — Habría sido un desafío diario, verte casado con ese estirado.

 

 

Los tres hombres rieron ante el comentario.

 

 

— Ahora necesito ubicar a James — dijo Harry sacando su celular de su bolsillo y marcando un número — Habla Harry, olvida lo que te encargué, necesito que vengas enseguida... aquí te lo explico... de acuerdo, adiós — luego de colgar se dirigió a Zayn — Necesitaré de tu ayuda, James no podrá solo con esto... ¿puedes ubicar a Nick? —.

 

 

— Claro que sí — respondió — ya verás como ellos encontraran a Louis.

 

 

Harry asintió, tenía plena confianza en ellos, James Corden y Nick Grimshaw, eran los mejores detectives privados de toda Inglaterra, habían asistido al colegio con su madre y desde entonces eran grandes amigos de la familia, tenían una agencia de investigaciones y a menudo ayudaban a Harry con sus casos, investigando a las personas a quienes tenía que defender o litigar, la mayoría de sus casos los había ganado gracias a su ayuda. Eran dos hombres inteligentes, astutos y capaces. Podían encontrar a cualquier persona, y tenía la férrea esperanza de que ellos encontraran a Louis.

 

 

* * *

 

El suelo estaba húmedo y podía percibir un horrible aroma que se colaba por sus fosas nasales, podía sentir sus manos atadas y la mordaza que tenía en la boca apenas lo dejaba respirar. Abrió lentamente los ojos solo para encontrarse al hombre que lo había llevado a ese lugar, mirarlo con una lujuria que lo hizo estremecerse desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

 

 

— Pensé que no despertarías nunca — dijo Cole con la voz ronca por el deseo contenido — Aunque no me molestó en lo absoluto verte dormir... estabas tan adorable.

 

 

Louis lo miró con el terror impregnado en sus ojos azules, pero a Cole no le conmovió en absoluto, al contrario, mientras más pánico demostraba más excitado se sentía. Se acercó lentamente a él y le acarició la mejilla.

 

 

 —Has crecido mucho en estos años — murmuró mirando sin disimulo todo el cuerpo de Louis — pero en el fondo sigues siendo el pequeño niño al que siempre amé — dijo y le quitó la mordaza.

 

 

Louis tragó una gran cantidad de aire antes de hablar.

 

 

— Tú no me amas — dijo — Estás enfermo, Cole, lo que tú sientes no puede ser amor.

 

 

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó haciendo caso omiso a su insulto — Siempre te he amado, Louis, desde que te vi de la mano de tu madre hace años...

 

 

— Era una niño — espetó con los ojos llorosos — un hombre de treinta años no puede amar a un niño de quince años.

 

 

— Nunca me dejaste demostrarte todo el amor que siento por ti — dijo, sin hacer caso a lo que Louis decía — Me rechazaste y eso me dolió mucho ¿tienes idea de lo mal que me sentí, cuando comenzaste a gritar que te soltara? ¡Quería enseñarte cuanto te amaba...! — gritó de pronto, Louis se apartó de él — ¡Pero tú no me dejaste! Comenzaste a gritar, a llorar y esa maldita vieja que era tu niñera, impidió que me acercara a ti.

 

 

—Querías abusar de mí — susurró Louis muerto de miedo ante la explosión de ira de Cole.

 

 

Cole lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

 

 

— No, cariño... yo nunca haría nada que te dañara, tienes que creerme... solo quería mostrarte cuanto te amaba… aun lo hago, nunca deje de hacerlo y ahora te lo mostrare — dijo riendo como un loco — Estamos solos, mi niño, no hay nadie que me impida hacerte mío al fin — y dicho esto lo besó con un hambre feroz, tratando de impregnar en ese beso toda su pasión contenida. Louis intento zafarse, pero Cole era más fuerte — Haré que te sientas en el paraíso, mi amor, y luego de eso te llevaré nuevamente con tu tío, quien  hará que nunca nos vuelvas a abandonar — dijo riendo nuevamente — Pero tranquilo mi amor, que no será en un buen tiempo — declaro y soltó a Louis, para luego salir de la sucia habitación.

 

 

Louis se puso a llorar en cuanto se quedó solo, había creído que nunca volvería a pasar por eso nuevamente, que Cole Davis no era más que un fantasma de su pasado, pero  años después, su tío no había tenido escrúpulos para pedirle que lo buscara. Trató de tranquilizarse y pensar en algo que no le hiciera recordar aquel horrible día de otoño, pero no pudo, no cuando estaba solo y a la merced de ese hombre, a su mente acudieron los recuerdos de ese día…

 

 

_Estaba solo en su cuarto, hacia pocas horas habían sepultado a su padre, y él trataba de leer un libro para mantener la cabeza lejos de la realidad que le decía que él y su madre estaban desprotegidos. Un sonido provino de la puerta y levantó la mirada para encontrar a un hombre mucho mayor que él, vestido con un impecable traje negro._

 

 

_— Estás muy solo, pequeño — dijo con una sonrisa y entrando a la habitación — ¿quieres que el tío Cole te haga compañía? — preguntó con una sórdida sonrisa._

 

 

_Louis negó con la cabeza al tiempo que se ponía de pie._

 

 

_— Usted no es mi tío, es el asistente de mi tío Sebastian — dijo._

 

 

_— Así es... pero me gustaría mucho que fuéramos amigos — dijo aproximándose a él — ¿qué dices, Lou... te gustaría ser amigo del tío Cole?_

 

 

Entonces abrió los ojos, era demasiado para revivirlo otra vez, no quería, no podía abrir su mente a ese horrible episodio. Una voz proveniente del otro lado de la puerta lo hizo ponerse sobre aviso, era la voz de Cole que hablaba por teléfono, agudizó el oído...

 

 

— Ya te lo he dicho Sebastian— decía irritado — te lo llevaré después... por ahora, Louis es mío.

 

 

Louis se tapó la boca, Cole decía la verdad, estaba pensando llevarlo con su tío, “ _prefiero ir al manicomio_ ” se dijo, prefería estar encerrado en ese horrible lugar a estar nuevamente bajo las manos de su tío, al menos en San Bart estaría alejado de Cole, en cambio bajo el cuidado de Sebastian no tendría la misma suerte, ese hombre era capaz de permitir que su amigo lo visitara e hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Cole era un enfermo, capaz de chantajear a su tío con tal que le permitiera tener a Louis todas las noches en su cama... aunque fuera a la fuerza.

 

 

No lo permitiría, estaba decidido, escaparía a como diera lugar de donde fuera que Cole lo tuviera y regresaría a San Bartolomé, el lugar del que había escapado con la esperanza de tener una vida tranquila y feliz al fin. Inconscientemente a su mente vinieron las palabras de Harry.

 

 

_"Te prometo que nadie va a dañarte otra vez"_

 

 

Y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro descontroladas, escaparía de Cole, se refugiaría de su tío en San Bart y no volvería a ver a Harry Styles jamás.

 

 


	7. De vuelta a San Bart…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aqui esta a un nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.  
> Ya saben, cualquier error que encuentren o duda que tengan, no duden en decirmelo ok :)  
> Que lo disfruten.

Reunidos en la biblioteca Niall, Zayn, Liam, Robín y Harry aguardaban las noticias que James debía entregarles en cualquier momento. Luego del escándalo que armara Alexis al salir de la casa y de que Zayn localizara a James, este había llegado junto con Nick y al enterarse de los últimos acontecimientos se mostraron dispuestos a ayudarlos, además ambos estaban tan contentos como el resto de que Harry rompiera su compromiso con el irritante de Alexis.

 

— En hora buena — había dicho James dándole un abrazo — Es la mejor decisión que has tomado, te felicito Harry.

 

 

— Estoy completamente de acuerdo — dijo Nick — te libraste de una buena…

 

 

A Harry entonces no le quedó más remedio que reír ante las exclamaciones de júbilo de toda su familia y amigos. Era increíble que una sola persona pudiera caer mal a tantas otras y no pudo de dejar de pensar que hubiera pasado si Louis no hubiera llegado a su vida aquella noche. Probablemente no habría sido la vida que soñó cuando le propuso matrimonio. Si era honesto no sabía si se hubiera casado con Alexis de todas formas…

 

 

¿Cómo casarte con alguien que era prácticamente odiado por todas las personas que lo querían y él quería?

 

 

Quedaba claro que por las reacciones de todos, era la mejor decisión que había tomado.

 

 

Y ahora que ya había terminado con eso se volcaría completamente a encontrar a Louis. Ya habían trazado un plan para ello, pero sin los resultados que esperaban, Nick no había tenido suerte ya que en San Bartolomé no habían ingresado a nadie en los últimos días y James había ido a la casa de Sebastian Poulston  y aún no regresaba.

 

 

— Está tardando mucho — murmuró Harry — ¿Habrá pasado algo?

 

 

— Tranquilízate hijo, regresará pronto y con buenas noticias ya verás — dijo Robín palmeando el hombro de Harry.

 

 

En ese momento el aludido  entró para reunirse con los demás. Traía un semblante preocupado. Harry prácticamente corrió a su alcance.

 

 

— Dime que sabes dónde está — suplicó — por favor James, dime que lo encontraste…

 

 

— Lo lamento Harry — respondió — pero en casa de su tío nadie sabe nada, nadie ha entrado ni salido de esa casa desde anoche.

 

 

Harry bajó la cabeza, frustrado ¿dónde demonios había llevado aquel sujeto a Louis? ¿Y por qué demoraba tanto en entregarlo a las autoridades?, por su mente comenzaron a pasar una idea tras otra y todas igual de aterradoras.

 

 

— ¡Ya sé quien es! — gritó Nick entrando y agitando una hoja de papel  en su mano — Sabía que había visto a ese maldito antes — Todos lo miraron confundidos por lo que aclaró — Cuando llegamos nos mostraron las imágenes que grabaron las cámaras de seguridad en la fiesta — todos asintieron — Bueno, cuando me mostraron al tipo que se llevó a ese lindo muchacho —Harry no pudo evitar poner mala cara, ante la forma en que Nick se refirió a Louis, pues no le gustaba que nadie que no fuera él, notara la dulzura de Louis.

 

 

Niall soltó una risa floja al notarlo.

 

 

—Tranquilo, solo fue un comentario — dijo. Harry movió la cabeza, al parecer no era tan discreto como creía.

 

 

— Sabía que lo había visto antes, pero no recordaba de donde así que busqué en internet y di con el sujeto…  — continúo Nick, sin haberse dado cuenta de lo anterior.

 

 

— ¿Y quién es? — preguntó Zayn interrumpiendo el monologo de Nick

 

 

— Su nombre es Cole Davis — respondió pasándole la hoja — Hasta hace cuatro años fue el asistente personal de Sebastian Poulston, luego se fue a vivir a Sídney.

 

 

— ¿Qué tipo de relación tiene con Louis? — preguntó Niall — Por como lo trató anoche parece conocerlo.

 

 

— Lo que voy a decir no va a gustarles mucho — advirtió Nick — Ese hombre antes de ser el asistente de Sebastian estuvo preso por acosar a menores de edad, por lo que he podido averiguar cuando conoció a Sebastian, Louis tenía 15 años… justo la edad de sus otras víctimas.

 

 

— Quieres decir que… —Nick negó.

 

 

— Cuando investigábamos el juicio nos encontramos con los exámenes médicos… en ellos se da fe de que él nunca fue… bueno ustedes entienden, Louis acusó a ese tipo de querer intentar abusar de él, por lo que el juez y la defensa ordenaron los exámenes, pero ese hombre no tuvo suerte, por las declaraciones de Louis y gracias a la oportuna llegada de su niñera la cosa no pasó a mayores… — Harry pareció relajarse un poco, pero al segundo se puso tenso otra vez, había visto miles de casos similares, donde el sujeto se obsesiona con sus víctimas, sobre todo si no consuman sus actos. Se preguntó si Cole Davis sería igual que aquellos hombres, su mirada era muy parecida… la manera en que le había hablado a Louis, la forma en que él lo había mirado… y de pronto tuvo la certeza de que era así y fue como si le cayera un rayo, había dejado que Louis se fuera con un psicópata obsesionado con él, por eso aún no lo llevaba a San Bartolomé ni con su tío, debía tenerlo en alguna parte y una horrible sensación de pánico se apoderó de él. Louis estaba en manos de un tipo enfermo, desquiciado.

 

* * *

 

Los recuerdos de sus días en el psiquiátrico se fueron haciendo más recurrentes al paso de las horas, no quería hacerlo, no quería volver a recordar esos horribles momentos, pero encerrado en ese lugar las imágenes llegaban solas a su mente sin que pudiera bloquearlas. Pero no todo lo que había vivido allí fue malo, se dijo, en ese lugar había conocido a la única persona que valía la pena, una adorable niña de unos lindos ojos azules y cabello rubio, muy suave. Su nombre era Lux y en el tiempo que estuvo allí fue la única compañía que tenía. Era una niña preciosa de 6 años que había vivido en ese horrible lugar toda su vida, su madre fue internada cuando estaba embarazada de la pequeña y dio a luz a los pocos meses muriendo en el parto debido a su delicado estado de salud, había dejado a una pequeña sin más familia que las enfermeras de San Bart, su verdadera familia nunca quiso hacerse cargo de la niña y la enfermera que la ayudó a nacer se hizo cargo de ella.

 

 

Había crecido rodeada de desgracias y por eso la pequeña Lux nunca tuvo infancia, a eso se debía su impresionante madurez para una niña tan pequeña. Sonrió al pensar que estaría haciendo, probablemente estaría corriendo entre las habitaciones  de los pacientes, riendo por alguna cosa que digiera uno de ellos y sacando de quicio a las enfermeras. La extrañaba y le había dolido el alma dejarla allí, pero en su escape se había prometido que una vez libre trataría de sacarla a ella también para que pudiera tener una vida normal, una vida que por azares del destino se le había negado.

 

 

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de pronto trayéndolo nuevamente a la horrible realidad. Cole entró vestido solo con unos pantalones, sin camisa y sin zapatos y un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo, consciente de las intenciones que tenía.

 

 

— No pongas resistencia — le advirtió — será más fácil si te quedas quieto.

 

 

Louis no hizo ademán de moverse y cuando Cole se acercó y acarició su rostro las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control de sus ojos.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian estaba cerca del lugar donde Cole había señalado como el sitio donde tenía a su sobrino encerrado. Iba acompañado del detective a cargo del caso del escape del manicomio. Sonrió ante el hecho de que quedaría ante todo el mundo como un héroe que entregaba a un pedófilo a la justicia y a un loco asesino de vuelta a San Bart, el lugar del que nunca debió salir.

 

 

El policía a su lado daba algunas instrucciones por radio a sus hombres, que estaban dispersos alrededor de la maltrecha casa en la que estaba escondida aquella rata. No hubiera querido entregarlo, pero se arriesgaba mucho al dejarlo suelto por ahí y que le sacara más dinero, aunque Cole siempre podía decir que él lo había contratado.

 

 

Sebastian Poulston  era un hombre influyente y con muchos ases bajo la manga, aunque Davis hablara nadie le creería, ya había puesto sobre aviso al policía que iba con él, que aquel sujeto trabajó para él y que intentó abusar de su  sobrino mientras estuvo bajo sus órdenes, pero que luego de eso habían perdido completamente el contacto hasta hoy, cuando lo había llamado para decirle que tenía a Louis encerrado en aquel lugar, lo que no había dicho es que entre ambos habían quedado de acuerdo en que él se lo entregaría luego de saciar sus retorcidas ganas de estar con él.

 

 

_— Dos días — había dicho Cole — ni uno más ni uno menos Sebastian. Prometiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él antes de entregártelo._

 

Cole era un ingenuo si pensaba que iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, esperando que abusara de él y echara a perder sus planes. Aunque Louis le había causado problemas no podía dejar que las cosas llegaran a esos extremos, no porque le tuviera cariño o algo parecido, sino porque eso solo empeoraría las cosas, tendría que someterse a exámenes como cualquier víctima de abuso, y lo más probable es que estos arrojaran que el chico estaba tan lúcido como el resto de la gente.  

 

 

No iba a arriesgarse así, prefería que el mocoso volviera a San Bartolomé, así al menos lo tendría vigilado y con la ayuda de la enfermera a la que le había pagado, lo tendría bajo control. Había arriesgado muchas cosas para poder llegar a donde estaba y gozar de la posición y el poder que tenía en ese momento y no dejaría que nadie, mucho menos un degenerado como Cole le estropeara los planes.

 

 

— Estamos listos — anunció el detective Duran a Sebastian, este asintió — Entraremos en un minuto, y sacaremos a su sobrino de allí, no se preocupe.

 

 

Preocupado no era exactamente la palabra para describir como se sentía, era más bien impaciente, porque todo terminara de una vez. Quería que las cosas volvieran a estar como antes, donde el disfrutaba del dinero de su sobrino mientras este pasaba las penas del infierno encerrado y Cole Davis se escondía como la  rata que era de los detectives, que aún lo perseguían por acusaciones en su contra.

 

 

— Es hora — dijo el detective por la radio y Sebastian notó que todos los agentes se movilizaban al mismo tiempo en dirección a la casa. No pudo menos que sonreír.

 

* * *

 

Cole había empezado a acariciar a Louis, cuando escuchó ruidos fuera de la casa. Louis, quien estaba aterrado también había escuchado los ruidos. Cole se quedó quieto, prestando atención a cada sonido que no fuera normal y se levanto para de apoco sacar un arma de su pantalón, con un rápido movimiento  tomó por el brazo a Louis e hizo que se levantara haciendo un ademán de que se callara. Con la mirada le advertía que no hiciera nada entupido y la advertencia fue suficiente para que él.

 

 

Comprendía todo. Había alguien afuera y el estado de alerta de Cole le decía que no eran amigos suyos precisamente  _“_ _policías”,_ la palabra llegó a su mente y todas sus esperanzas volvieron a él como un milagro. Tenía una oportunidad de librarse de las garras de Cole y aunque luego aquellos policías lo llevaran a San Bart era un destino mucho mejor que permanecer allí esperando que a que ese monstruo saciara sus deseos.

 

 

— Quédate quieto — susurró Cole al ver que intentaba moverse — Si haces una estupidez no dudaré en darte un tiro.

 

 

De pronto y antes de que reaccionara la puerta de la casa se abrió de par en par dejando entrar a unos cinco policías con sus armas en alto y apuntando directamente hacia ellos. Louis sintió el cañón del arma justo en su cien, Cole lo estaba utilizando de rehén.

 

 

— ¡Bajen sus armas o juro que lo mataré! — dijo, su voz era más fría que nunca, los policías no le hicieron caso — ¡Dije que las bajaran! — volvió a gritar.

 

 

 

— Hagan lo que dice — dijo una voz desde afuera, inmediatamente después entró un hombre vestido con una gabardina gris, al parecer era el detective a cargo, era un tipo alto, pelo negro y bastante robusto, a nadie le gustaría encontrarse con aquel sujeto de noche y en un lugar poco iluminado — No queremos que nadie salga lastimado Davis, solo queremos que dejes al chico en paz y que vengas con nosotros por las buenas.

 

 

— ¡Él es mío! — Grito Cole — ¡Esperé por muchos años esto y no dejaré que nadie vuelva a separarme de me mi pequeño! ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Él es mio!

 

 

El hombre no le hizo caso y con un movimiento extremadamente rápido se abalanzó sobre ellos para desarmar a Cole, era muy rápido y ágil para un hombre como él, forcejearon por unos instantes y entonces todo pasó demasiado rápido, Louis cayó a un lado y se golpeó la cabeza con el frío piso de madera y antes de perder el conocimiento lo único que escuchó fue el sonido de un disparo.

 

* * *

 

La noticia de que habían encontrado a Louis Tomlinson a las afueras de Londres y que fue internado nuevamente en San Bartolomé no se supo sino hasta dos días después del incidente. También se dijo que en el momento de la captura había muerto un hombre que estaba con él y que al parecer era un ex convicto que lo tenía secuestrado. De eso ya había pasado una semana, una larga semana en la que Harry no había podido dormir. Desde que supo que estaba de vuelta en San Bartolomé, había incluso rogado que lo dejaran verlo, pero había sido inútil, el director del establecimiento tenía órdenes expresas de Sebastian de mantener al paciente aislado e incomunicado y eso lo enfurecía. Pero no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente, aunque tuviera que tirar ese lugar lograría ver a Louis.

 

 

Desanimado por que nuevamente se le negaba la posibilidad de verlo, se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina del director y cuando la cerró una niña pequeña se le acercó, tomó su mano y le sonrió, Harry se sorprendió al principio pero luego le sonrió de vuelta.

 

 

— Eres amigo de Lou ¿verdad? — Preguntó en un susurro para que nadie más escuchara salvo él — Yo también soy su amiga.

 

 

 

— ¿Tú lo conoces? ¿Acaso vives aquí? — preguntó y cuando la niña asintió se sorprendió de sobremanera.

 

 

— Mi mamá vivía aquí — explicó la niña — y cuando yo nací ella se fue al cielo, tía Abi me cuida desde entonces y Louis es mi mejor amigo — dijo — El es lindo conmigo, a veces me da chocolates y otras me lee cuentos para que duerma, nadie más hace eso conmigo. Pero ahora no puedo verlo, está en la habitación donde ponen a los niños malos, pero él no es malo… él es bueno.

 

 

Harry sonrió, la niña se expresaba bastante bien, para su edad… pues no creía que pasara de los siete años. Y tal vez se debía al hecho de vivir en un sitio como aquel.

 

 

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

 

 

— Me llamo Lux — dijo con una radiante sonrisa — y tengo 6 años...

 

 

— Es un placer conocerte Lux, yo soy Harry — dijo.

 

 

— Lo sé — dijo la niña — Lo he visto venir aquí todos los días, y el otro día escuché a tía Abi decirle a Louis que Harry Styles había venido y se burló porque no lo dejaron verlo. Eso no me gustó, porque hizo que Lou llorara mucho cuando le contó.

 

 

— Eres una niña muy buena — dijo Harry acariciando sus rubios cabellos — Louis es muy afortunado de tenerte como su amiga.

 

 

Lux rió ante el cumplido, pero inmediatamente su expresión cambió a una más triste.

 

 

— Yo no quiero que él llore más…

 

 

Harry se enterneció y se agachó para mirarla a los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas, que amenazaba con derramar.

 

 

— No lo hará, te prometo que él no volverá a llorar, me encargaré de sacarlo de este lugar y que nos muestre su linda sonrisa otra vez — dijo.

 

 

La niña asintió y salió corriendo en dirección al jardín, Harry la observó un momento y luego salió a la calle, echó un último vistazo a las murallas de San Bart y subió a su automóvil. En media hora tenía un reunión con su equipo para decidir el siguiente paso para desenmascarar a Sebastian y recuperar a Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, eso es todo, cuidense mucho y hasta la próxima :)


	8. Encuentros y Reencuentros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí les dejo otro capitulo espero les guste,
> 
> Y ya saben cualquier error o duda que encuentren o tengan. No duden en decirmelo.
> 
> Bueno. Que lo disfruten ;)

Lux paseaba por los oscuros pasillos del psiquiátrico procurando que nadie la viera, en las manos llevaba una servilleta y en ella envuelto con cuidado un pedazo de pastel que las cocineras le habían obsequiado. Llegó hasta una puerta y golpeó dos veces, pero no pasó nada. Entonces susurró para que nadie la escuchara, si alguien la veía ahí se llevaría una reprimenda.

 

 

— Soy yo... Lou...— dijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta — te he traído un poco de pastel.

 

 

Al otro lado de la puerta se oyó que algo se movía. Lux dejó el pastel en el suelo y fue en busca de un banquillo, cuando lo encontró lo acercó a la puerta y se subió en él, desde la pequeña ventana pudo ver una figura en uno de los rincones de la pequeña habitación. Louis estaba sentado y se sujetaba las rodillas con los brazos y miraba fijamente a un punto ciego, pero no lloraba, había derramado demasiadas lágrimas desde que volvió a ese lugar y ya no le quedaban más. Lux lo miró un momento antes de intentar nuevamente que saliera de ese estado.

 

 

— Lou, mira hacia acá...  —suplicó, Louis seguía sin prestarle atención — Ayer vino un muchacho a verte, el mismo que mencionó tía Abi... ¿y sabes lo que dijo? que te sacaría de aquí... y que nunca más volverías a llorar.

 

 

Ante las palabras de la niña y sus sollozos, Louis se movió un poco y la miró, su pequeño rostro estaba bañado por las lágrimas y eso bastó para que las barreras que se había impuesto para mantener su mente alejada de su horrible realidad se desmoronaran. Lentamente se levantó y fue hasta la puerta, Lux aferraba sus manitas a los barrotes de la ventana y Louis le acarició los dedos con ternura.

 

 

— No me gusta verte llorar — murmuró con ternura — perdóname pequeña... nunca fue mi intención que sufrieras por mi culpa.

 

 

Lux lo miró un momento y luego sonrío.

 

 

— Te traje pastel...

 

 

— Eres una niña preciosa — dijo — y, me encantará probar el pastel que has traído para mí.

 

 

— ¡Que estás haciendo ahí! — gritó una voz potente, Lux se puso pálida y bajó del taburete, Louis prestó atención, era la voz de la enfermera Augusta López, una horrible mujer que al parecer disfrutaba maltratando a la niña — No debes venir aquí mocosa, el director  va a saber esto y no creo que le guste...

 

 

— Por favor, no le diga nada... no volveré a venir... pero no le diga — suplicaba Lux. Louis presintió que de nada serviría.

 

 

La enfermera sonrió.

 

 

— No me vengas con ruegos niña, le diré todo al director y pasarás unas cuantas horas encerrada.

 

 

— ¡Usted sabe que Lux no soporta que la encierren! — gritó Louis sin poderse contener.

 

 

— Pues debió pensarlo antes de hacerte esta visita — dijo la mujer con una sádica sonrisa en los labios, luego tomó a Lux por el brazo con fuerza, la niña gritó — Eso te enseñará a no desobedecer mocosa, ahora vamos, iremos a dar una vuelta a la dirección.

 

 

Louis las escuchó irse, entre el llanto de Lux y la risa de la odiosa mujer. Siempre había tenido un odio inusitado hacia la niña, y no lograba entender porqué. Desde que la internaron en San Bart aquella enfermera le había hecho la vida imposible a él y desde mucho antes a Lux, nadie parecía notarlo, aunque sabía que preferían hacerse los desentendidos.

 

 

Aquella mujer tenía una relación con el director, y por miedo a perder sus empleos preferían hacer como si no pasara nada. Recordó que una vez oyó decir a unos guardias que Lux siempre había sufrido maltratos por parte de Augusta y la niña le tenía terror a aquel esperpento y  se sintió terriblemente culpable porque la enfermera había encontrado a Lux dándole ánimos. _Todo era su culpa._

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sebastian estaba en su estudio mirando los papeles que tenía en la mano con el ceño fruncido, las cosas se le estaban complicando y tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Maldijo en voz baja a su sobrino, había tenido la suerte de ir a parar a casa de Styles y pudo convencerlo de que era inocente y no estaba loco, y ahora ese abogaducho estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por reabrir el caso y comprobar ante todo el mundo que era un farsante y un ladrón.

 

 

Arrugó el papel con fuerza y lo tiró a la chimenea para que el fuego lo consumiera, pero las palabras escritas en él no se las podía sacar de la cabeza, Harry Styles le había enviado una misiva exigiéndole ver a Louis en San Bart y advirtiendo que si no lo hacía, publicaría en el periódico de un amigo la versión de su sobrio respecto a todo y aunque estaba consciente de que toda Inglaterra creía que él estaba loco. con otra versión de los hechos levantaría sospechas y no podía arriesgarse a las sospechas. Tendría que arriesgarse y dejar que lo viera, aunque eso no lo preocupaba demasiado, tenía aliados dentro del manicomio y si las cosas se ponían feas siempre podía recurrir a otros medios para callar a Louis.

 

 

Sara entró en ese momento con un vaso de coñac, Sebastian hizo una mueca de disgusto.

 

 

— ¿No crees que es algo temprano para estar bebiendo? — preguntó.

 

 

Ella se limitó a mirarlo mal.

 

 

— Hay unas personas afuera que vienen a verte — dijo — Dicen ser los abogados de nuestro sobrino.

 

 

Sebastian se levantó de un salto.

 

 

— ¿Abogados? ese mocoso no tiene abogados — dijo.

 

 

— Claro que los tiene — dijo la voz de Harry entrando al despacho. Zayn estaba a su lado — Soy Harry Styles, señor Poulston y él es mi socio, el señor Zayn Malik — Zayn asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

 

 

Sebastian  los observó en silencio, incrédulo por la presencia de esos hombres en su casa y ahora cómodamente sentados frente a él, Sara los había dejado solos hace unos segundos.

 

 

— Hemos venido a buscar el permiso para visitar a nuestro cliente — dijo Zayn — Supongo que recibió nuestro mensaje...

 

 

— Lo recibí — contestó bruscamente — pero antes quiero preguntarle una cosa señor Styles... ¿A qué se debe ese inesperado impulso de defender a mi sobrino? El está demente, una corte lo condenó a permanecer encerrado en San Bart por considerarlo un peligro para la sociedad... si leyó el informe del juicio se dará cuenta de que hasta intentó matar a mi esposa...

 

 

Harry lo miró, pero no contestó de inmediato, se tomó su tiempo para calmarse antes de decir algo que después lamentara, no podía decirle que estaba enamorado de Louis, eso podía jugar en su contra. Debía medir cada palabra ante aquel sujeto, aunque en ese momento lo único que tenía en la cabeza era levantarse y darle la golpiza de su vida, por hacerle daño a Louis.

 

 

— Verá señor, Louis estuvo en mi casa alojado desde que escapó de aquel lugar y en ese corto periodo de tiempo, me di cuenta que de loco no tiene un pelo, además me contó muchas cosas interesantes sobre cómo fue a parar allí y cuál fue el grado de participación que tuvo su querido tío... créame que fue muy convincente al respecto — Sebastian se puso pálido — Estamos haciendo todo lo posible porque el caso de Louis se abra nuevamente y tenga una defensa justa, cosa que no ocurrió en el pasado, al parecer su abogado  _"defensor_ _"_ no hizo mucho por demostrar que su cliente era inocente.

 

 

— Por eso necesitamos que autorice una entrevista entre él y sus abogados… que nosotros — dijo Zayn mirando fijamente a Sebastian — Si nos la niega tendremos que recurrir a un juez y estoy seguro de que usted no quiere eso, porque lo haremos después de que se publique la versión de nuestro cliente en el periódico más prestigioso de Inglaterra, estoy seguro de que ningún juez decente en Londres negará que el joven Louis, necesita un abogado para que lo ayude a defender sus declaraciones — dijo.

 

 

No le quedaba más remedio, Sebastian tomó una hoja y luego de escribir unas líneas en ella la firmo y se la tendió a Harry, este la recibió con una sonrisa.

 

 

— Ahora si no les importa, tengo que trabajar — dijo secamente.

 

 

 

— No se preocupe, ya nos vamos — dijo Harry levantándose — Pero no crea que será para siempre Sebastian, pronto tendrá noticias nuestras nuevamente.

 

 

 

— No cante victoria tan pronto Styles — dijo Sebastian desde su sitio y mirándoles fríamente — ya probé una vez que mi sobrino estaba loco y puedo hacerlo nuevamente.

 

 

 

Zayn y Harry miraron por última vez al hombre y salieron de la casa sin decir nada,  dejando a Sebastian furioso y a Sara, que había escuchado todo desde su buena ubicación detrás de la puerta, preocupada y decidida más que nunca a deshacerse de su insoportable piedra en el zapato. Louis Tomlinson.

 

La mujer entró en el despacho dispuesta a que su esposo de una vez por todas tomara las riendas de una situación que a simple vista se le estaba yendo de las manos.

 

 

* * *

 

 

— ¿Viste su cara? — Dijo Zayn cuando iban de regreso a la casa de Harry montados en el auto — Aún debe estar sentado tratando de entender que fue lo que pasó.

 

 

— Pues se lo merece — respondió Harry — Siempre pensó que era una persona intocable e intachable, pero el tiro le salió por la culata en cuanto Louis se escapó.

 

 

— Y fue a parar a tu casa... mejor dicho, a tus brazos — dijo el moreno, con un levantamiento de cejar, que hizo que Harry rodara los ojos — Debo admitir que fue una buena idea amenazarlo con publicar todo en el periódico.

 

 

Harry asintió, luego de salir de San Bart, otra vez frustrado por no poder ver a Louis se había reunido con Zayn, Niall, James y Nick para ver qué movimiento podían hacer, y no se les había ocurrido nada hasta que Liam entró en la sala con una bandeja en las manos y con la solución al problema...

 

 

_— ¿Por qué no ejercen presión? — Preguntó, todos lo miraron confundidos — Es simple, díganle que si no les da un poder para ver a su sobrino publicaremos la versión de él en el periódico, para eso soy el editor… yo gustoso me ofrezco para hundir a ese canalla._

 

_Y sin demora Niall tomó lápiz y papel y envió la carta a Sebastian, avisándole también que irían a recoger los papeles los abogados de su sobrino. Harry sonrió al recordar la cara del canalla cuando los vio entrar en el despacho, habían ganado una batalla, pero estaba seguro que aquel tipo no se quedaría tranquilo, les daría guerra, pero él estaba preparado, nada impediría que recuperara la vida de Louis._

 

 

— ¿Qué haces Harry? —Preguntó Zayn — se supone que debemos reunirnos con Liam y Nick en el periódico.

 

 

— Lo sé, pero necesito ver a Louis ahora, no puedo esperar más — dijo desviando el auto hacia un rumbo totalmente distinto al del periódico.

 

 

— Llamaré a Liam — murmuró Zayn sacando su celular.

 

 

Cuando llegaron a San Bart Harry bajó rápidamente del auto y entró dirigiéndose hasta el mesón de recepción, donde una pelirroja de aspecto severo, la misma que en reiteradas oportunidades le negó ver a Louis, hablaba por teléfono.

 

 

— Buenas tardes — dijo para hacerse notar, la pelirroja lo miró de mala manera, pero no colgó el teléfono — Dije Buenas tardes... _señorita..._

 

 

 

— Déjame a mí — susurró Zayn acercándose, la mujer reparó inmediatamente en él y se quedó de una pieza, Zayn le sonreía de una manera que la dejó más roja que a su cabello, luego colgó torpemente.

 

 

— No quiero interrumpir, pero traemos una orden para ver a Louis Tomlinson, soy Zayn Malik, su abogado — y dicho esto tomó la mano de la mujer y se la besó gentilmente, luego le pasó el poder que ella ni siquiera se molestó en ver, simplemente levantó el teléfono y sin apartar la mirada de Zayn llamó a una enfermera para que llevara a Louis a la sala de visitas — Es usted muy amable — dijo.

 

 

 

—Se lo diré a Liam — susurró Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras eran conducidos a una pequeña habitación, la sonrisa petulante de Zayn desapareció en el acto.

 

 

— Es aquí — dijo la enfermera — Esperen un momento, el paciente llegará en un momento.

 

 

Zayn se sentó en uno de los sillones, pero Harry, incapaz de quedarse quieto, comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, intranquilo y ansioso. A los cinco minutos entró una mujer de aspecto malhumorado e inmediatamente después entró Louis, más pálido y delgado de como Harry lo recordaba, pero con un brillo de alegría en esos hermosos ojos azules.

 

 

— Cinco minutos — ladró la enfermera y salió cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

 

 

Harry se acercó a Louis y acarició su rostro con las manos, se quedaron allí de pie uno frente al otro y sin decir media palabra, solo mirándose a los ojos, entonces no aguantó y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, Louis se aferró al él con fuerza y comenzó a llorar. Zayn, que veía la escena con una sonrisa se levantó cuidadosamente y salió de la habitación sin que ninguno de sus amigos pudiera notarlo.

 

 

Cuando cerró la puerta del cuarto su teléfono sonó y sonrió. Liam sabía cuando llamar.

 

 

_— Dime que ya están juntos —_ fue lo primero que dijo.

 

 

— Así es — contestó — acabo de dejarlos solos — al otro lado de la línea se oyeron unos cuantos gritos de júbilo — ¿Estás con Niall? — preguntó.

 

 

_— Y Melissa y Anne también_ — respondió Liam sonriendo —Nick creyó que lo mejor era esperar a que pasaba en San Bart… y por eso regresamos a la casa.

 

 

 Zayn sonrió.

 

 

— Ahora están juntos cariño, y estuve en primera fila para ver la cara de enamorado que puso nuestro amigo cuando lo vio. Para esos dos desapareció el mundo cuando se miraron a los ojos — Liam rió — Ahora tengo que colgar, tengo que hablar con el director de este lugar, nos vemos más tarde. Te amo.

 

 

— Cuídate de acuerdo. Y también te amo — respondió Liam y colgó. Zayn se quedó mirando unos instantes su celular y luego lo guardó en su chaqueta pensando que era muy afortunado al tener a aquel adorable hombre a su lado como su esposo.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis seguía con la cabeza escondida en el cuello de Harry, ambos estaban sentados en un  sofá de la sala de visitas y ninguno había dicho una sola palabra desde que Zayn cerrara la puerta y los dejara solos. Pero no era un silencio incomodo, sino reconfortante y para Louis, el que Harry estuviera allí y lo abrazara como lo estaba haciendo era la prueba de que no era un sueño sino una dulce realidad.

 

 

— Viniste… estas aquí — susurró.

 

 

Harry sonrió y le levantó el mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos, tenía que decirle lo que sentía, esa era su oportunidad de decirle que lo amaba, que en el corto tiempo que llevaban de conocerse había aprendido a amarlo como a nadie. Pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, así que decidió tomar otro camino, si no podía decírselo, lo demostraría con hechos, primero sacándolo de ese lugar y luego casándose con él, era ir demasiado lejos quizá, pero es lo que quería y haría pero antes de todo eso había otra cosa que debía hacer... que necesitaba hacer. Así que sin más le acarició la mejilla y se acercó su rostro al de Louis.

 

 

Louis cerró los ojos y se preparó para lo que Harry iba a hacer, podía sentir su aliento tan cerca que se mezclaba con el suyo y entonces pasó... sus labios se juntaron, primero tímidamente y luego con un poco más de pasión, él le abrió los labios con la lengua y él gustoso recibió la invasión en su boca. Parecía que habían pasado años desde aquella noche en el despacho, cuando se dieron aquel primer beso, pero ahora era diferente porque ambos sabían lo que sentían y trataban de demostrarlo en aquella entrega. Fue Harry quien rompió el contacto, con la respiración agitada y los sentidos cargados de pasión, nunca antes con un simple beso se había sentido tan excitado, pero comprendió también que nunca antes se había enamorado.

 

 

— Te amo — dijo, Louis lo miró asombrado y él sonrió ante su reacción — Es cierto, te amo... y no voy a cansarme de decírtelo hasta que me creas... te metiste aquí adentro — dijo señalando el sitio donde estaba su corazón — y ahora no voy a poder sacarte y tampoco es que quiera hacerlo... quiero que estés aquí siempre, conmigo y me hagas el hombre más feliz del mundo, porque yo haré lo mismo contigo.

 

 

Louis lo abrazó con fuerza, y cuando se separó de él su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, pero tenía una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

 

 

— Yo también te amo... sé que es ilógico, que lo haga en tan poco tiempo… pero si lo hago y mucho — dijo entre risas.

 

 

Volvieron a besarse y en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró Zayn, con cara de enfado.

 

 

— Ese cretino — dijo refiriéndose al director del lugar y sentó en el sillón junto a sus amigos. Harry lo miró con el ceño fruncido por la interrupción y Zayn se dio cuenta — Lo lamento, no quise interrumpir nada, pero estuve hablando unos minutos con él director de esta cosa y colmó mi paciencia más rápido de lo que cualquier persona antes — dijo cruzándose de brazos. Louis se rió por su actitud — Además parece que lo interrumpí en algo importante porque cuando entré salió una niña pequeña de su despacho — Louis dejó de reír.

 

 

 

— ¿Una pequeña rubia, y de ojos azules? — preguntó con la voz temblorosa, Harry lo miró desconcertado por su repentino cambio de actitud.

 

 

Zayn asintió.

 

 

— Creo que la estaba regañando, y cuando entré la niña salió corriendo y puedo jurarte que si las miradas mataran, por la que ese hombre me dirigió Liam seria  viudo…

 

 

— Claro que se puso furioso — dijo Louis poniéndoos de pie, Zayn y Harry lo miraron curiosos — siempre ha tenido la sórdida fascinación de molestar a Lux, parece que disfruta viéndola temblar y llorar cuando la encierra en el armario de su despacho — dijo.

 

 

 

— ¿Lux? — Preguntó Harry, Louis asintió — Es la pequeña que me encontré el otro día...

 

 

 

—Sí, me dijo que te vio. Es una niña preciosa, su madre fue internada aquí cuando estaba embarazada, murió en el parto y por lo que me contaron cuando llegué, la familia de ella no quiso hacerse cargo de la niña y la dejaron aquí. Una de las enfermeras aceptó cuidarla — los miró a ambos esperanzado — ¿Pueden hacer algo por ella? Por favor Harry ayúdala a salir de aquí, este no es lugar para una niña...

 

 

 

Harry se levantó y lo abrazó mientras nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

 

 

— Tranquilo... le pediré a Niall que se encargue de esto... te prometo que haremos todo lo posible por sacarla de aquí y a ti también — dijo.

 

 

Zayn se puso al lado de ambos y miró su reloj.

 

 

— Entre todas las cosas que me dijo el _amable_  director, me exigió que saliéramos de aquí cuanto antes, es mejor que le hagamos caso Harry, además debemos reunirnos con Liam — dijo.

 

 

 

Harry asintió y miró a Louis.

 

 

 — Volveré mañana y no voy a descansar hasta verte fuera de este lugar — él asintió sonriendo — y después de devolverte todo lo que te pertenece… no dejare que nadie vuelva a separarte de mi lado — Louis se sonrojo ante lo dicho y Zayn rió.

 

 

 

 — Vamos Romeo, es hora de irnos — dijo, luego se volvió a Louis — Nos veremos, Louis y por favor quédate tranquilo, veremos la forma de ayudar a Lux.

 

 

 

— Gracias — dijo abrazando al chico.

 

 

Un enfermero abrió la puerta e hizo una mueca al ver la escena.

 

 

— Debo llevarme al paciente — dijo con voz autoritaria, Louis se apartó de Zayn y se apresuró a darle un beso a Harry, este le sonrió.

 

 

 

—Nos vemos — dijo cerca de sus labios, luego se separó y se puso al lado del malhumorado enfermero el cual lo tomó del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

 

 

 

Harry se quedó allí viendo como la silueta de Louis se perdía por el pasillo, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía una opresión en el pecho. Louis se volvió para mirarlo por sobre el hombro, le sonrió y la sensación se hizo más aguda.

 

 

 

— Vamos — dijo Zayn sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

 

 

 

Ambos se encaminaron a la puerta y antes de subir al auto volvió a mirar hacia el edificio, tenía que darse prisa en sacar a Louis de allí cuanto antes.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jeremías Bottel  estaba sentado en su elegante sofá de cuero, fumando un puro que un amigo le había dado, como regalo por los favores concedidos y tomando un trago de Borbón también regalo de uno de sus amigos. Ser el director de San Bart tenía sus ventajas, aunque a los ojos de casi todo el mundo fuera un trabajo denigrante estar rodeados de locos y enfermeras que disfrutaban haciendo sufrir a sus pacientes, pero para él era un buen empleo, tenía un buen salario y muchos beneficios gracias a su posición, además, se dijo, tenía en la mano a mucha gente influyente e importante de Inglaterra que habían acudido a él para deshacerse de un pariente que dificultaba sus vidas. Era el caso del hombre que tenía  enfrente, quien hace un año recurrió a él para deshacerse de su sobrino y hoy volvía por las mismas razones, quitar a su molesto sobrino de su camino.

 

 

— Me estás pidiendo algo muy arriesgado Sebastian — dijo Jeremías bebiendo otro sorbo de su copa.

 

 

 

Sebastian, sentado frente a Bottel hizo una mueca.

 

 

 

— Lo sé, pero las cosas se me están complicando, necesito sacar a Louis de mi camino y tengo que hacerlo antes de que esos abogados de quinta tengan las pruebas necesarias para hundirme... y sabes que si me hundo, tú te hundes conmigo — dijo a modo de amenaza.

 

 

— De acuerdo — dijo el director apagando el puro — haré lo que me pides, a mí tampoco me conviene que tú sobrino salga de aquí y cuente lo que sabe sobre mí y mi sagrado lugar de trabajo — dijo.

 

 

Sebastian sonrió y sus ojos brillaron.

 

 

— ¿Cuándo lo harás? — preguntó.

 

 

Jeremías levantó el teléfono.

 

 

 

— Dígale a Augusta que necesito verla ahora en mi oficina — dijo y colgó, luego miró a Sebastian — Tranquilo mi querido amigo, Augusta se encargará de todo, y antes de lo que imaginas tú querido sobrino ya no será un problema por el que debas preocuparte.

****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta la próxima ;)


	9. Planes y Secuestro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya saben, cualquier error que encuentren o duda que tengan, no duden en decirmelo ok :)  
> Que lo disfruten.

La reunión en el periódico se había alargado, pero no lo suficiente para que Zayn fuera a la Corte y  le dijeran si el caso de Louis podría ser abierto nuevamente basado en las pruebas y la declaración de él. Harry tenía esperanzas de que asiera fuera y de una buena vez comprobar que se había cometido una injusticia con su cliente, Liam se ofreció para acompañar a Zayn a los juzgados y así dejar que Harry se fuera a casa descansar.

 

 

 

Harry se recostó en el sillón de cuero de su oficina, cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar su encuentro con Louis, pero inmediatamente ese recuerdo se volvió borroso y entonces a su mente vino otra imagen, también de Louis, pero muy diferente. Abrió los ojos de golpe y con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando. No sabía con exactitud que era esa sensación que le había atormentado desde que lo viera irse por aquel pasillo junto a aquel enfermero prepotente. Tenía un presentimiento, y no era muy bueno. El teléfono sonó en ese momento.

 

 

 

— Tengo buenas noticias — dijo Niall del otro lado del aparato — Zayn me acaba de decir, que el juez aprobó reabrir el caso de Louis, tienes que estar en la corte mañana a primera hora — Harry sonrió y se levantó de un salto.

 

 

 

— Es grandioso — dijo — Si no fuera tan tarde iría ahora mismo a decírselo a Louis…

 

 

 

Niall rió

 

 

 

— Lo sé, pero tendrás que esperar hasta después de la audiencia — dijo — una vez que expliques su caso y lo que lo llevó a huir del psiquiátrico será cuestión de tiempo para que lo dejen libre.

 

 

 

— ¿Su tío ya está enterado? — preguntó. Se escuchó un ruido y una risa.

 

 

 

— Espera, Zayn… quiere hablar contigo

 

 

 

Harry esperó unos segundos, la voz de Zayn se oía cansada, pero feliz.

 

 

 

— Si hubieras visto su cara, cuando salió de la sala de audiencias estaba pálido como la cera, en este momento debe estar pensando en que dirá mañana para limpiar su imagen ante la opinión pública.

 

 

 

— Llamaré a San Bart, creo que al menos me dejarán hablar con Louis para contárselo — dijo y luego de darle otra vez las gracias a sus amigos marcó el teléfono del psiquiátrico, pero la recepcionista le dijo de una forma un tanto grosera, que aquellas no eran horas de llamar a los pacientes. Tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

 

 

* * *

 

 

En la habitación fría y oscura, Louis cerró los ojos y evocó la imagen de él y Harry, uno en los brazos del otro confesando sus sentimientos, si no fuera porque lo vivió hace tan poco tiempo y su olor aún estaba impregnado en sus ropa habría pensado que era un sueño, pero no lo era, había sido real, lo más feliz que le había pasado en muchos años.

 

 

 

El sonido de unas pisadas lo hizo abrir los ojos de pronto y agudizó el oído, los pasos se detuvieron justo afuera de su puerta y oyó claramente como se abría la puerta con un ruido. Augusta, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro entró en la habitación, en su mano derecha tenía un frasco y en el otro una jeringa, se las mostró como trofeos de guerra y a Louis le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

 

 

 

— ¿Qué hace? ¿Para qué es eso? — preguntó con voz temblorosa. Augusta no contestó, simplemente se limitó a verter el líquido del frasco en la jeringa.

 

 

 

— No va a dolerte —dijo acercándose a Louis — es algo que te ayudará a dormir…

 

 

 

Louis se levantó y retrocedió un par de pasos, pero la pared le impidió seguir escapando de la mujer, quien se acercó rápidamente y lo tomó del brazo, trató de soltarse, pero estaba débil y aquella mujer, aunque se veía baja y delgada tenía demasiada fuerza.

 

 

 

— Es mejor que te quedes quieto, cariño —dijo — Prometo que sólo será un pinchazo, luego dormirás como un bebé.

 

 

 

Le puso la jeringa en el brazo y presionó para que el líquido se vaciara completamente en sus venas. Después de eso Louis solo fue consciente de la mujer saliendo del cuarto y luego simplemente oscuridad.

 

 

 

Cuando Augusta salió de la habitación, después de suministrar la droga al  chico, se encontró con Bottel que la esperaba al final del pasillo, con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que se acercara y ella le obedeció en el acto. Juntos entraron en un cuarto vació y alumbrado apenas por una bombilla.

 

 

 

— Está hecho — dijo Augusta sonriéndole al hombre — Dentro de poco la droga empezará a hacer efecto.

 

 

 

— ¿Se la administraste toda? — Ella negó — ¿Por qué no?

 

 

 

— Quieres que sea un trabajo limpio ¿no es cierto? — Jeremías asintió — Bueno, si el chico se muere de un día para otro, a sabiendas de que están haciendo todo para que su caso sea abierto nuevamente… ¿no crees que sería algo extraño?, piensa, si quieres que nadie sospeche de nosotros tenemos que hacer las cosas bien, lo mejor es empezar a suministrarle pequeñas dosis de la droga, hacerlo adicto a ella… luego, en unos días le daremos la dosis que le cerrará los ojos para siempre. Lo único de lo que debes preocuparte es de mantener alejados a esos tipos que vinieron a verlo hoy en la tarde.

 

 

 

Bottel se tranquilizó, porque sabía que Sebastian ya  había puesto manos a la obra con ese asunto, para eso había contratado a un excelente abogado y estaba convencido de que harían lo posible y lo imposible para mantener a los abogados esos a una distancia prudente de San Bart.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando Louis abrió los ojos la luz de la lámpara le daba de  lleno en la cara, la cabeza le dolía mucho, pero no recordaba a que se debía, a su mente llegó el vago recuerdo de algo que le presionaba el brazo… se lo miró y lo vio, un pequeño piquete de aguja, pero no recordaba bien, quien y porqué le habían puesto una jeringa. Se levantó con esfuerzo y en cuanto se puso de pie sintió el mundo dar vueltas y volvió a sentarse. Era una sensación extraña, pero en cierto modo lo ayudaba a tener la mente en blanco y alejada del lugar en el que estaba y de la situación que lo tenía allí. Fuera lo que fuera que le hubieran dado lo hacía sentir bien y alejado de los recuerdos, fantasmas y sobre todo de San Bart. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mientras tanto en la corte Harry miró al juez perplejo, acababan de decirle que no podría ver a Louis, le habían negado las visitas a San Bart por el tiempo que durara el estudio de su caso y se decidiera si se abría nuevamente o no. Simplemente no lo podía creer, de reojo vio que Sebastian estrechaba la mano de su abogado. Simon Cowell que junto a Zayn y Harry era uno de los mejores abogados de Londres.

 

 

— Tienes que mantener la calma — le susurró Zayn, cuando lo vio moverse con la intención, seguramente de ir y partirle la cara a Sebastian y Cowell — No sacarás nada bueno peleando en este lugar —Harry gruñó.

 

 

 

— Lo sé, pero me parece increíble que el juez haya suspendido las visitas a Louis, él necesita de nosotros Zayn, simplemente no lo creo — dijo.

 

 

 

— Veré si puedo apelar ahora mismo… pero por favor Harry, no vayas a San Bart — dijo Zayn en tono grave —Te meterás en problemas y a Louis también, si te sorprenden allá puedes echar todos nuestros esfuerzos por la borda.

 

 

 

— Lo sé — dijo Harry, le tendió la mano a su amigo — Tengo que irme ahora, quedé de ir con Niall a ver si encontramos algo que pueda servir para ayudar a Lux — dijo — creo que por lo menos con eso no tendremos problemas… además se lo prometí a Louis — Zayn le sonrió y luego de  despedirse se perdió entre los hombres de traje y portafolios que salían de las distintas salas de la corte.

 

 

 

Harry salió de la corte con el alma por los suelos, la cara de Sebastian adornada con esa horrible sonrisa de triunfo simplemente no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, como tampoco podía sacarse la extraña sensación de que algo no iba bien con Louis. Tenía que hacer algo para verlo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mientras tanto en San Bart, Augusta salía del cuarto de Louis con una jeringa y un frasco vacío en las manos, echó un último vistazo dentro de la habitación y luego la cerró de golpe dejando al muchacho nuevamente en un estado de semi-inconsciencia. Esta vez el chico no había puesto mucha resistencia a la aguja, más bien parecía que estaba esperando su dosis, eso lo ayudaba, sabía que de a poco se estaba haciendo dependiente a la droga, pronto incluso reclamaría por más, eso era bueno, pensó.  _Muy bueno._

 

 

En el despacho de Bottel el ambiente era casi festivo, Sebastian había ido para saber cómo iba el plan para deshacerse de su sobrino y de paso darle la noticia al corrupto director de que siguiera con los planes sin preocuparse de nada, acababan de suspender las visitas de Styles o Malik a San Bart para ver a su cliente hasta que el juez dictaminara si el caso de Louis se abría nuevamente o no.

 

 

 

— Eso nos da tiempo — dijo Sebastian. Jeremías asintió.

 

 

 

— Puedo quedarme más tranquilo — dijo — Le diré a Augusta que de aquí a dos días tiene que terminar lo que ha empezado con tu sobrino.

 

 

 

— Y… ¿Puedo saber que método están usando para acabar con él? — preguntó con indiferencia.

 

 

 

— Medicamentos que provocan adicción — contestó Bottel — Augusta le está administrando dosis que van de menos a más cada doce horas… si no me equivoco hace poco le dio otra dosis… en este momento tu sobrino tiene que estar en otro mundo — dijo consultando su reloj — Llegará un momento en que pedirá la droga por voluntad propia y cuando eso pase, que espero sea en un menos de un día, se le administrará una dosis lo suficientemente grande para mandarlo a dormir para siempre — sonrió — Nadie sospechará nada, el medicamento tiene el extraño, pero eficiente efecto de pasar desapercibido, cuando lo encuentren pasará como una víctima más de un ataque al corazón.

 

 

 

Sebastian le devolvió la sonrisa y chocaron copas.

 

 

 

— Quiero verlo — dijo de pronto — quiero ver su cara, sería un placer decirle un par de cosas que estoy seguro querrá oír.

 

 

 

Bottel se levantó de inmediato.

 

 

 

— Te acompañaré a su habitación, pero ten cuidado con lo que dices Sebastian.

 

 

 

— No te preocupes  —dijo confiado — Sé lo que hago.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Louis sonreía al vació, en su mente la imagen de Harry haciéndole promesas de amor, como de cuento se repetía una y otra vez, ya no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, pero de todos modos ya no quería hacerlo, quería estar allí, sentado en el suelo frío y mirando la imagen borrosa de Harry diciéndole que lo amaba.

 

 

Rió un poco al sentir la mano imaginaría de él sobre su mejilla acariciándolo. Había perdido a sus padres, su vida y todo lo que ellos le dejaron, pero no perdería a Harry, no cuando lo tenía en frente, sonriéndole de esa manera dulce y tierna que hacía que temblara de pies a la cabeza, pero sabía que esos agradables escalofríos pronto pasarían, y aunque no quería volver a sentir esa aguja contra su piel, sabía que era la única manera de que la imagen de Harry se quedara con él,  _para siempre…_

 

 

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, pero esta vez no vio la silueta de Augusta, sino de un hombre, desde el fondo su subconsciente le estaba gritando que lo conocía, pero su cara era tan borrosa que apenas podía verlo bien.

 

 

 

— Esto es lo que queda de Louis Tomlinson — susurró el hombre, después río — Es una lástima que las cosas terminaran así, muchacho, pero tienes que reconocer que tuviste mucha culpa en todo esto… si hubieras sido más sensato, pero no, no lo fuiste… a pesar de toda tu inteligencia no pensaste en las consecuencias de tus actos… es una lástima, en serio que lo es.

 

 

 

Louis lo miraba sin terminar de reconocer a la figura que le decía algo que tampoco alcanzaba a comprender bien, pero de pronto en un momento de lucidez lo vio claramente, un hombre que tenia una sonrisa muy parecida  a la de Cole Davis, estaba agachado frente a él. Louis lo miró a los ojos, unos ojos fríos que despedían odio puro. Se trataba de su tío Sebastian. 

 

 

 

Sintió otro escalofrío y se apartó un poco. Sebastian lo notó y le tomó con fuerza el brazo.

 

 

 

— Debiste quedarte aquí — susurró — ¿Qué pasaba por tu cabeza cuando huiste de este lugar? no pensaste bien las cosas… en las consecuencias, ahora ya es tarde — vio como su sobrino empezaba a llorar — los arrepentimientos no sirven de nada ahora, tendrás que morirte Louis, no me queda otro camino, tengo que hacerte desaparecer…

 

 

 

— No — gimió tratando de liberarse de su agarre.

 

 

 

— Si no hubieras intentado huir, si no hubieras conocido a Styles… ¿Sabías que está tratando de sacarte de aquí?, pero no llegará a tiempo… no voy a dejar que me arruines la vida. Todo lo que tengo me lo he ganado con mi esfuerzo… ¿crees que fue fácil deshacerme de tus padres? — Louis dejó de forcejear, se quedó paralizado ante las últimas palabras de su tío — Así es amigo… tuve que planear todo con cuidado para que nadie sospechara… primero tu padre y luego mi querida hermana… ahora cuando termine contigo la familia feliz estará reunida otra vez… ¿No es eso estupendo? podrás ver a tus padres de nuevo… tómalo como un regalo de mi parte —  dijo y rió nuevamente, se levantó y antes de salir de la habitación se volvió a su sobrino, que estaba pálido y tembloroso — Ya no me causarás más problemas. Adiós,querido sobrino. —Dijo a salió de la habitación.

 

 

 

Cuando Louis se quedó solo, rompió a llorar desconsolado, los efectos de lo que le hubiera dado la enfermera habían pasado y estaba muy consciente de todo lo que su tío le había dicho, él había planeado la muerte de sus padres para quedarse con todo y ahora estaba planeando la suya para quitarlo del camino y no tener que preocuparse más. Estaba destrozado por sus palabras y también furioso, ahora más que nunca sabía que tenía que salir de allí, por él y por sus padres, pero antes tenía que hallar la manera de que Augusta no le inyectara más de esa cosa. No quería estar en ese estado de nuevo, aunque la imagen de Harry se borrara. Tenía que estar lúcido y con todos sus sentidos alerta.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Melissa miró la fotografía de Lux y sonrió, se notaba a kilómetros que era una pequeña adorable y llena de vida, pero se le encogió el corazón al pensar que estaba encerrada en ese lugar y sufriendo maltratos.

 

 

 

— Voy a adoptarla — dijo Harry mirando a su amiga, ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos — Es la única manera de sacarle de allí, que una familia se haga responsable de ella.

 

 

 

— Hablamos con un juez, tenemos luz verde para proceder con los trámites de adopción — dijo Niall sentándose junto a su esposa.

 

 

 

— Michael ya está en eso — dijo Harry sonriendo — como Zayn está de lleno en el caso de Louis y yo también… ¿no dices nada? — Melissa seguían mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

 

 

 

— Es algo que no esperaba — contestó Melissa — Me has dejado sin palabras…

 

 

 

— Eso es un milagro — dijo Niall, ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido — Es una broma…

 

 

 

Robín entro con Zayn, seguidos de Anne

 

 

 

— ¿Ya supieron que seré abuela? — Preguntó abrazando a su hijo — Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo… por fin habrá una niña en esta casa, que corra por los pasillos, que chapotee en la piscina…  soy tan feliz — dijo.

 

 

 

— Felicidades — dijo Melissa, Anne le dio un beso a su hijo tan fuerte que Harry estuvo seguro de que le había dejado la cara roja, todos rieron.

 

 

 

— Ahora pasemos a algo que no es tan agradable  — dijo Zayn, se sentó al lado de Niall — Harry vengo de la corte y las noticias no son de las mejores, el juez  negó  la petición de permiso para ver a Louis. Cowell lo hizo bien… ese idiota no dejó cabos sueltos. Las visitas están prohibidas hasta nuevo aviso.

 

 

 

Harry miró a su amigo y luego a los demás, de pronto la alegría por la noticia de la adopción de Lux se había esfumado.

 

 

 

— Tenemos que sacarlo de allí — dijo — Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, creo que Louis está en peligro y no puedo esperar hasta que ese juez idiota me de permiso para verlo… tengo que saber que está bien.

 

 

 

— No podemos acercarnos a ese lugar Harry — dijo Zayn — si lo hacemos Sebastian se agarrará de eso para encerrar a Louis en San Bart de por vida.

 

 

 

Anne que había permanecido callada se levantó y miró a su hijo.

 

 

 

— Son ustedes los que no pueden entrar, pero nadie más tiene las visitas prohibidas… — dijo.

 

 

 

— ¿En qué estás pensado? — preguntó Niall.

 

 

 

— En que tengo muchas ganas de conocer a mi futura nieta — respondió, a Harry se le iluminó el rostro — Si entró a ver a Lux, puedo averiguar algo con respecto a Louis ¿no creen?

 

 

 

— Es una buena idea — dijo Harry — puedes ir con esa excusa…

 

 

 

— No es una excusa — lo interrumpió su madre — Quiero conocer a mi nieta, hijo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Dos horas más tarde Anne entró en San Bart con un ramo de flores y una muñeca envuelta en un lindo papel de colores, se acercó con una sonrisa a la recepcionista y preguntó por Lux, en unos minutos la niña estuvo delante de ella mirándolo con ojos curiosos.

 

 

 

— Hola hermosa — dijo — es un placer conocerte.

 

 

 

Lux la miró y sonrió.

 

 

 

— ¿Quién es usted? — Preguntó — se parece mucho al amigo de Lou.

 

 

 

Anne dedujo que se refería a Harry.

 

 

 

— Así es, y se parece mucho a mí porque soy su mamá — contestó — y tú eres una niña muy lista por notar que nos parecemos.

 

 

 

— Se ríen igual — dijo

 

 

 

— Y te mereces un premio por ser tan observadora — dijo Anne tendiéndole las flores y la muñeca — esto es para ti.

 

 

 

La niña abrió los ojos como platos, pasó la vista por las flores y se quedo fascinada con la muñeca,  luego miro a la mujer que tenía en frente y le sonreía.

 

 

 

— Nunca me han dado regalos antes — susurró.

 

 

 

— Pues acostúmbrate — dijo Anne acercándose más a ella para hablar más bajo y que nadie lo escuchara — porque de ahora en adelante recibirás muchos regalos, de parte mía y mi hijo.

 

 

 

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó curiosa.

 

 

 

— No puedo decirte nada aún, pero pronto recibirás una agradable sorpresa, ya lo  verás —contestó.

 

 

 

— Le daré una a Lou — declaró tomando el ramo — a ver si con ella logro que sonría, ha estado muy triste desde que su otro amigo vino a verlo — dijo. Anne frunció el ceño — Ayer vi como la señorita López salía de su cuarto con un frasco en las manos y le decía que pronto se iría… yo no quiero que eso pase, porque lo quiero mucho…es el único que me quiere aquí — murmuro, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

 

 

 

Anne le acarició la cabeza y le dio un abrazo — Tranquila, verás que pronto lograremos que Louis salga de aquí y tú también — dijo — Ahora tengo que irme a ver a mi hijo y decirle que ya nos hemos conocido… Estará muy contento.

 

 

 

— Dígale que Louis lo echa de menos…— dijo — y yo también, me cayó muy bien cuando vino el otro día.

 

 

 

— Se lo diré — dijo Anne, le dio un beso en la frente y salió directo a su auto, en el camino marco a casa — Es adorable — le dijo a Robín — Cuando la conozcas te robará el corazón.

 

 

 

_— Ya lo ha hecho —_ respondió él —  _en cuanto Harry nos mostró su fotografía, me enamoré de la pequeña._

 

 

Anne sonrió, se despidió de su esposo y le dijo al chofer que la llevara directo a la oficina de su hijo, tenía que hablar con Harry, decirle lo que había visto Lux y de sus sospechas.

 

 

 

Una vez reunida con su hijo le contó todo, desde que la niña era un ángel y que estaba segura de que cuando le dieran la noticia de que saldría de San Bart sería la personita más feliz del mundo y que ella estaba muy contenta con la decisión que su hijo había tomado, Harry se alegró sobremanera cuando escuchó eso. Pero no todo eran buenas noticias y lo advirtió, cuando Anne cambió la expresión de su rostro.

 

 

 

— Tengo algo importante que decirte — explicó — Cuando estuve con la nena… — por un momento sus ojos brillaron — me dijo algo que me dejó inquieta… sobre Louis.

 

 

 

— ¿Qué te dijo? — preguntó Harry sentándose junto a su madre.

 

 

 

—Dijo algo sobre una enfermera, y que  la vio salir del cuarto de Louis con un frasco en las manos y una jeringa…

 

 

 

— Podría ser algún medicamento — dijo Harry.

 

 

 

—  Creo que Zayn debería ir donde el juez y acelerar la apelación…

 

 

 

— Eso toma tiempo — dijo Harry — ahora entiendo la sonrisa de Sebastian en el juzgado, no estaba feliz porque no podré verlo, sino porque ahora cuenta con tiempo y libertad suficiente para hacerle daño, mamá. Lo que estaba buscando era eso, tiempo para deshacerse de él. Tengo que sacarlo de allí… como sea, pero no puede pasar de esta noche — dijo, Anne lo miró — Esta sensación que tengo  desde ayer quiere decir algo, estoy seguro de que Louis está en peligro y no puedo esperar hasta mañana, tienes que ayudarme.

 

 

 

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? — Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, Harry le sonrió — Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea hijo, siempre he confiado en tus corazonadas.

 

 

 

— Quiero que llames a James, yo llamaré a Niall explicó

 

 

* * *

 

— Es un plan arriesgado — dijo James con una sonrisa — pero cuenta conmigo — Harry le sonrió, como al resto de sus amigos agradeciendo su incondicional apoyo — Tenemos que tener cuidado, una vez que saquemos a Louis de allí tenemos que esconderlo muy bien, ya que aquí será el primer lugar donde Sebastian va a buscarlo.

 

 

 

— James tiene razón — corroboró Nick — Además tenemos que planear todo con cuidado, cuando Louis haya escapado su tío lo usará como detonante para que el caso no se abra. Tenemos que hallar la forma de que junto con la huida de su sobrino, sea el mismo quien se delate.

 

 

 

— Creo que podemos hacer eso — dijo Zayn — pero tenemos que hablar con Louis, lo primero es sacarlo de allí y luego planear el resto.

 

 

 

Harry los miró a todos — Es arriesgado lo que vamos a hacer — dijo — pero quiero que sepan que estoy muy agradecido por lo que están haciendo por mí.

 

 

 

— Estamos hablando de tu felicidad — dijo Robín  — y del chico que quieres, así que no tienes nada que agradecer. Louis ya es parte de esta  familia y haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarlo a salir de allí y que sea feliz a tu lado.

 

 

 

Harry le sonrió y lo abrazó.

 

* * *

 

 

Habían pasado dos días desde que se reunieran en su casa para trazar el plan a seguir, y a cada momento la angustia en su pecho se hacía más fuerte, pero al fin después de una agónica espera sacaría a Louis de ese lugar, no le quedaba otra alternativa que hacerlo de esa manera. Las apelaciones de Zayn al juez habían sido inútiles y el permiso provisorio para verlo tampoco estaría listo hasta dentro de tres días más… pero no podía esperar tanto, algo le decía que no podía esperar, porque lo lamentaría. Por eso ahora estaba a punto de cometer la mayor locura de su vida, arriesgando su cuello y el de sus amigos. 

 

 

 

Pero valía la pena, si con eso lograba poner a Louis a salvo. Estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio.

 

 

 

Las luces de San Bart se apagaron al mismo tiempo, la noche estaba fría y silenciosa, ideal para sus planes. Harry miró a su lado y vio a Niall mirando distraídamente hacia las puertas del psiquiátrico, más atrás vio a James viendo lo que parecía ser una pequeña pantalla y otros artículos propios de su oficio de detective y a Zayn a su lado frunciendo el ceño por el humo que despedía el humo del cigarrillo que Nick acababa de encender.

 

 

 

— Aún no puedo creer que haremos esto — murmuró Niall.

 

 

 

— Yo tampoco — contestó Harry con una media sonrisa — Pero te agradezco mucho el que estés conmigo en esto compañero. Es muy importante contar con tu apoyo.

 

 

 

Niall sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia las puertas, Nick se acercó a ellos y dio una palmadas en la espalda de Harry en señal de apoyo — Lo sacaremos de aquí, no te preocupes, en menos de una hora podrás tenerlo en tus brazos… sano y salvo.

 

 

 

— Eso espero — dijo Harry — Ojalá y no sea demasiado tarde.

 

 

 

Y con una última señal de apoyo de James, el resto del grupo se adentró en la misión más arriesgada y peligrosa que pudieron imaginar. Sacarían a Louis de San Bart por la fuerza, aunque con eso se arriesgaban a muchos problemas y probablemente la excusa perfecta para que Sebastian los metiera a la cárcel y así apartarlos de su camino de una buena vez, pero era un riesgo que Harry estaba dispuesto a correr. Haría lo que fuera por él, incluso perder su libertad.

 

 

 

Cuando llegaron a la entrada se encontraron con un guardia obeso que custodiaba los monitores, pero no se preocuparon mucho ya que estaba profundamente dormido, así que pasaron frente a él sin hacer ruido, se encaminaron por el oscuro pasillo hasta que dieron con la puerta de la habitación que pertenecía a Louis, el corazón de Harry latía con fuerza, Zayn se adelantó y con un suave manejo de un alambre (cortesía de Nick) abrió la puerta y allí acurrucado en un rincón estaba él, su Louis, se acercó con cuidado y le levantó el rostro, para comprobar con horror que su miraba estaba perdida y estaba más pálido que la última vez que lo vio.

 

 

 

— Harry… — murmuró y levantó la mano para acariciar su mejilla — estás aquí…

 

 

 

— Claro que estoy aquí, cielo  — susurró — y te sacaré de este lugar.

 

 

 

Louis sonrió de forma ausente — Por fin me hablas — dijo — la última vez que estuviste aquí no dijiste nada… solo te quedaste mirándome, hasta que me dormí…

 

 

 

— Tranquilo, mi amor… ahora estoy contigo, y te prometo que nadie nos volverá a separar — dijo.

 

 

 

— Rápido — dijo Zayn asomando la cabeza por la puerta — Vámonos de aquí ahora.

 

 

 

Harry asintió y levantó a Louis en sus brazos, para comprobar que estaba demasiado liviano. También notó que estaba frío y temblaba. Tenían que darse prisa.

 

 

 

Siguieron por el pasillo y ya casi estaban en la puerta principal cuando una figura se atravesó en su camino, era una silueta pequeña y Harry adivinó de quien se trataba.

 

 

 

— Deberías estar en la cama Lux — dijo en un susurró.

 

 

 

— Lo sé — sonrió — pero me dieron una noticia hoy y no podía dormir… ¿es cierto que serás mi papá? — preguntó con emoción.

 

 

 

— Así es… seré tu papá — dijo sonriendo, Louis volvió a temblar — Pero ahora debo irme cariño… Louis está  enfermo y debo sacarlo de aquí.

 

 

 

La niña asintió y se acercó a él — ¿Puedo darle un beso de despedida?

 

 

 

— Claro que si — dijo Harry — puedes darle un beso a tu otro papá…— Lux miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos — Si todo sale bien, dentro de poco Louis y yo seremos tus papás.

 

 

 

Lux sonrió ante lo que dijo Harry  y luego  le dio un beso en la frente a Louis, Harry lo había bajado a su altura, Louis la miró un momento y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

 

 

 

Niall, Zayn, Nick y James que hasta ese momento habían permanecido callados ante la escena, volvieron a realidad de pronto y con una señal le dieron a entender a Harry que debían salir de allí ahora.

 

 

 

— Nos veremos pronto, hermosa — susurró y salió junto a los demás por la puerta. Lux se quedó de pie, mirando las siluetas que se perdían en la oscuridad, sus ojos estaban llorosos, pues extrañaría mucho a Louis. Pero también tenía una linda sonrisa ya que tendría una familia, y unos papás que la amarían y la cuidarían mucho.

 

 

* * *

_— ¡Como que se ha escapado! — bramó Sebastian por el teléfono._

 

 

— No lo sabemos — dijo Bottel del otro lado de la línea. Augusta, a su lado estaba pálida — Cuando fuimos a darle la última dosis de la droga encontramos la habitación vacía…

 

 

 

_— ¡Maldita sea! —Grito Sebastian — Esto es increíble… ahora ese maldito mocoso está suelto otra vez…_

 

 

_— ¿No sabes donde pudo haber ido?_

 

 

Sebastian se quedó pensando y luego sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente.

 

 

 

_— Con Styles… debe estar con ese imbécil — dijo — Apuesto lo que sea a que ese idiota se fue a refugiar con él._

 

— Pues ve por él — dijo Jeremías — si tu sobrino habla de todo lo que le hemos hecho aquí, será en fin de mi carrera…

 

 

 

_— ¡Tu carrera me importa un pepino! — gritó._

 

 

— Pues más te vale que empiece a importarte — le espetó el director  — porque si yo caigo, tú caes conmigo… estoy seguro de que a todo el mundo le encantará saber cómo fue que eliminaste a tu hermana y a su esposo…

 

 

 

_— ¿Es una amenaza? —_ preguntó con un tono peligrosamente calmo.

 

 

 

— Tómalo como quieras — respondió y colgó. Luego miró a Augusta — Es mejor que vayas a hacer tus cosas… y quédate tranquila, nada saldrá mal, Sebastian moverá tierra y mar para dar con su sobrino y hacerlo callar.

 

 

 

— ¿Pero si no lo encuentra? ¿Si ese chiquillo habla antes de que den con su paradero? — Preguntó desesperada — No quiero ir a la cárcel Jeremías.

 

 

 

Bottel se aproximo a ella y le dio una bofetada

 

 

 

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces, que nadie irá a la cárcel…!  _Nadie_.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Louis despertó con dolor de cabeza y la boca completamente seca, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero contrario al frío que solía sentir al despertar, en ese momento lo rodeaba una agradable temperatura. Abrió los ojos despacio y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que se acostumbraran a la luz que en ese momento entraba a raudales por la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba. Se incorporó un poco sobre la mullida cama y miró a su alrededor, eso no era San Bart, de eso estaba completamente seguro. La habitación estaba finamente decorada y en toda ella predominaba el blanco, desde las cortinas hasta los cojines que decoraban la cama. Recorrió con la vista cada detalle y se detuvo en la puerta que en ese momento comenzó a abrirse, sin darse cuenta estaba conteniendo la respiración ¿quién cruzaría el umbral?…

 

 

 

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio a Harry entrar con una bandeja en las manos y con una sonrisa que le sacudió el corazón.

 

 

 

— Buenos días… — Saludo. Louis no dijo nada — ¿Cómo te sientes?

 

 

 

— ¿En verdad eres tú? — preguntó con un hilo de voz.

 

 

 

— Claro que soy yo — dijo riendo — ¿O querías a alguien más?

 

 

 

Louis negó con la cabeza y comenzó a llorar sin poderlo evitar, Harry dejó la bandeja sobre una mesita cercana a la ventana y se acercó a él para darle un abrazo, Louis se perdió en sus brazos y lloró más fuerte.

 

 

 

— Tranquilo, amor… ya pasó todo, ahora estás bien — le dijo en un susurro. Louis levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos de manera interrogante.

 

 

 

 

— ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? Harry… que paso — Pregunto. Harry suspiró, tendría que contarle todo para que pudiera estar tranquilo.

 

 

 

 

— Voy a decirte lo que pasó, pero promete que mientras te lo cuento comerás algo — Louis asintió y Harry le alcanzó la bandeja y mientras lo veía devorar los huevos y la ensalada de frutas no pudo menos que respirar aliviado, la noche anterior, desde que lo sacara de San Bart había sido casi una pesadilla, Niall le había confirmado que estaba drogado y que a falta de la dosis a que estaba claro lo habían hecho adicto su cuerpo comenzaría a exigirle más, la desintoxicación fue un proceso difícil y doloroso, que vivió toda la noche junto a él, mandaría a esa enfermera y Bottel a la cárcel por eso, nunca les iba a perdonar lo que hicieron y se encargaría de ponerlos tras las rejas hasta el final de sus días.

 

 

 

Louis lo miró confundido, así que carraspeó y comenzó a explicarle cómo fue que llegaron allí, desde su prohibición de verlo hasta el plan para sacarlo de San Bart.

 

 

 

— Y ahora estamos aquí, en la casa de verano de Zayn y Liam, supusimos que si te llevábamos a cualquier propiedad mía tu tío no duraría en localizarte, así que decidimos traerte hasta acá — terminó de decir, Louis no le había interrumpido una sola vez, simplemente se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

 

 

— ¿Drogado? — Preguntó con la voz apagada, Harry asintió — Sabía que me estaban aplicando algún tipo de sustancia rara… después de que me inyectaba ya no sabía nada…

 

 

 

— Pero ahora ya estás bien — dijo Harry — y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie nos vuelva a separar. Lo que tenemos que hacer, es encontrar la manera de que tu tío pague por todo lo que ha hecho.

 

 

 

Louis lo abrazó con fuerza.

 

 

 

— Te amo… — dijo — no sabes cuánto.

 

 

 

— Si es tanto como lo que yo te amo a ti, entonces puede que si lo sepa — murmuró y depositó sus labios en los de Louis. Un beso que había deseado desde que lo vio sentado en la cama, despierto y saludable nuevamente, un beso en el que le transmitía todo lo que sentía por él, nunca lograría entender del todo como en tan poco tiempo aquel muchacho que ahora estaba entre sus brazos, había logrado robarle el corazón y meterse en su alma, con solo unos días logró que se olvidara de todo, que rompiera un compromiso de años y que adoptara a una niña adorable y a la que ya amaba como a su hija, aunque esto último no se lo contaría de inmediato, esperaría hasta que estuviera más recuperado y con la certeza de que nadie volvería a arrebatarlo de su lado y para eso lo primero que tenían que hacer era desenmascarar a Sebastian Poulston. 

 

 

 

Ya estaba pensando en un plan para que él mismo terminara de cavar el hoyo donde pensaba meterlo. Era algo arriesgado, pero si querían que ese hombre saliera de sus vidas para siempre tendría que hacerlo y en cierto modo se odiaba por tener que poner a Louis otra vez en peligro, pero era la única forma.

 

 

* * *

 

— Claro que te ayudaré — dijo Louis horas más tarde, estaban reunidos en torno a la mesa del comedor, Zayn y Niall lo miraron asombrados y Harry no fue la excepción — Si así voy a recuperar mi vida y lo que me pertenece, por supuesto que cooperaré con ustedes, además es algo que tengo que hacer. Ustedes han arriesgado mucho por mí y tengo que devolverles algo de todo eso… de alguna manera.

 

 

 

— Nosotros no hemos hecho nada para que tengas que debernos favores — dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

 

 

 

— Por supuesto que no — dijo Niall — lo hicimos porque te queremos y porque sabemos que Harry se muere sin ti.

 

 

 

Ante el comentario todos rieron y los aludidos se pusieron tan rojos como un tomate.

 

 

 

— Bien… pues manos a la obra — dijo Zayn dándole un papel y pluma a Louis. 

 

 

Este los tomó y ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos comenzó a escribir la que podía ser o su carta de libertad o su absoluta condena.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero les haya gustado, cuidense mucho y hasta la próxima :)


	10. El fin de la pesadilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aqui esta a último capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste. 
> 
> Ya saben, cualquier error que encuentren o duda que tengan, no duden en decirmelo ok :)  
> Que lo disfruten.

Sara despidió al mensajero y cerró de un portazo, luego con pasos apresuraros se encaminó al despacho donde Sebastian seguramente estaría hablando con el jefe la policía por décima vez para ver los resultados de la búsqueda de su sobrino. Suspiró cansada, desde que Louis escapara por primera vez de San Bart su cómoda y tranquila vida estaba de cabeza, por no decir el humor de su marido, que con cada día que pasaba se volvía mucho más violento, era una situación que ya la estaba cansando. Llegó al final del pasillo y se detuvo un momento a escuchar como su esposo gritaba palabrotas al jefe de policía por el teléfono, cuando los gritos se apagaron decidió que era buen momento para entrar.

 

 

— Te ha llegado esto — dijo dándole el sobre que acababan de entregarle — la persona que lo trajo dijo que era importante.

 

 

 

Sebastian frunció el ceño y tomó el sobre, cuando lo abrió y leyó lo que había en el interior se puso  más pálido de lo normal, arrugó el papel con furia y salió del despacho a grades zancadas. Sara lo vio irse y tomó el papel para ver que lo había puesto de peor humor.

 

 

 

_Tío:_

_Sé que debes estar furioso por mi huida nuevamente de San Bart, pero era algo inevitable y lo sabes. Lamento que todo esto esté dándote tantos problemas y preocupaciones, así que he decidido que nos veamos de una vez más para poder aclarar las cosas, yo no quiero nada, salvo mi libertad y si para lograrlo tengo que dejarte todo lo que por derecho me pertenece, lo haré. Ya no quiero sufrir más  y sé que tú no quieres ir a la cárcel. Porque sabes que si yo hablo ante un juez y pruebo todo lo que me has hecho es ahí donde irás a parar. Ya no quiero pelear contigo ni con tía Sara, por eso quiero que nos veamos mañana a las ocho de la noche… solo tú y yo, sin testigos. Quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo y podamos seguir con nuestras vidas. Ahora depende de ti._

_Louis T._

 

 

Cuando Sara terminó de leer la carta suspiró, quizás después de todo las cosas terminarían bien y sin tener que arriesgar nada de lo que tenía, si aquel mocoso quería ver a su tío a solas era la oportunidad que tenían para librarse de él para siempre.

 

 

Dejó caer la nota y salió apresuradamente del despacho para decirle a su esposo su maravillosa idea.

 

 

* * *

****

 

Sebastian estaba en su habitación mirando a un punto indeterminado de la pared cuando Sara entró como un vendaval, tenía el rostro rojo como la grana y estaba seguro de que estaba más enfadada de lo normal, podía sentir la tensión que emanaba su esposa con su sola presencia y eso lo irritaba más de lo que ya estaba.

 

 

— Supongo que estás pensando la mejor manera de deshacerte de ese mocoso — dijo Sara con resentimiento — Es la oportunidad perfecta para que nos libremos de él para siempre… tienes que hacer algo, Sebastian.

 

 

— Cierra la boca — dijo Sebastian sin apartar la vista de la pared — ¡No puedo pensar en nada si estás como una cotorra… hablando y hablando!

 

 

— No entiendo que tanto es lo que estás pensando — dijo de mal humor — lo que tienes que hacer es ir a la cita y acabar con todo esto de una buen vez.

 

 

— ¡Eres tonta o que! —  Gritó entonces perdiendo la paciencia — No ves a caso que esto puede ser una trampa. Recuerda que Harry Styles está ayudándolo ¡por el amor de Dios! y apuesto todo lo que tenemos que hay algo oculto en todo esto… Louis no es capaz de hacer algo así solo… debe estar ayudado por ese maldito imbécil y si es así no pienso caer en su estúpido juego.

 

 

— Pues sé más inteligente — dijo Sara entonces — Siempre has ido un paso adelante de ellos desde que Louis escapó, pudiste detener sus visitas a San Bart y estuviste apunto de eliminarlo a él también.

 

 

Sebastian miró a su esposa por un largo rato y se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla. Sara se le acercó con cuidado y se puso de rodillas delante de él y le levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

 

 

— Te ayudaré — le dijo con una sonrisa — Haré lo que sea para que podamos ser felices nuevamente, corazón… y si tengo que matar a ese muchachito con mis propias manos para que todo vuelva a ser como antes… lo haré, cuentas conmigo y sabes que siempre estaré contigo…  _siempre._

 

* * *

 

Harry miró a por un largo momento, sentado allí en las rocas, mirando hacia el inmenso océano, se veía simplemente precioso. Se acercó con cuidado y se sentó a su lado sin decir una palabra, Louis lo miró y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro con un suspiro.

 

 

— Hay algo que no te he dicho — dijo Harry en voz baja, por alguna razón estaba nervioso — No es nada malo — añadió al ver la cara de preocupación, que puso Louis — Es solo que no había encontrado un momento adecuado por decírtelo y pensé que sería mejor si lo hacía una vez que todo esto terminara, pero creo que debes saberlo ahora, así tendrás una motivación extra…

 

 

 

— ¿Que sucede? — Preguntó — Me estas poniendo nervioso...

 

 

Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento, luego los abrió y se encontró con el color azul que le hacía latir el corazón y sonrió por la agradable sensación.

 

 

— Cuando fui la primera vez a San Bartolomé me dijiste que querías que ayudara a Lux  ¿recuerdas? —Louis asintió — Bien… entonces Niall estuvo averiguando y encontramos a su familia, pero no quisieron hacerse cargo de ella… lo cual me puso furioso — añadió con el ceño fruncido al recordar que Niall le había comentado que los abuelos maternos y el padre biológico de Lux simplemente no querían saber nada de ella, porque pensaban que estaría igual de loca que su madre, simplemente no podía entender cómo podían decir eso de una niña tan adorable — Desde luego me sentí indignado, así que comenzamos a investigas de qué forma podíamos sacarla de allí.

 

 

— Pero… se que los únicos que pueden sacar a los pacientes de San Bart son sus familiares — dijo Louis.

 

 

—Y  así es, y… por eso tomé una decisión al respecto — dijo Harry mirándolo intensamente a los ojos — Si la única forma de sacar a Lux de allí era por medio de un familiar… pues… ¿quién mejor para hacerlo que su padre?

 

 

Louis lo miró confundido.

 

 

— Pero dijiste que su padre biológico no quería saber nada de ella — dijo.

 

 

— Su padre biológico no… Pero su padre adoptivo la adora y hará lo que sea para verla fuera de ese lugar.

 

 

— ¿Padre adoptivo?… pero Lux no tiene un padre adoptivo…

 

 

— Ahora si — dijo Harry sacando un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta, Louis lo miró con los ojos como abiertos al reconocer el documento.  _Un certificado de adopción_  — Legalmente soy el padre de Lux.

 

 

Louis lo abrazó con tanta fuerza ante la noticia que ambos cayeron de espaldas sobre la arena, Louis encima de Harry, se miraron por un momento sonriendo y luego se besaron.  Harry comenzó acariciar la espalda de Louis y este se abandonó a las electrizantes sensaciones que las caricias le provocaban en todo el cuerpo.

 

 

— Estamos en la playa… — susurró Louis sin dejar de besarlo.

 

 

— Pues tienes suerte de que sea una playa privada — dijo Harry sonriendo.

 

 

En una maniobra  rápida Harry se puso encima de Louis para después mirarlo a los ojos.

 

 

— Lux necesita otro papá — dijo — se lo prometí…

 

 

Louis sintió con un nudo en la garganta ante el significado de esas palabras. No podía ser verdad ¿o sí?

 

 

— ¿Significa eso que? — preguntó emocionado.

 

 

— Si piensas que te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo de una manera sutil… — dijo con una sonrisa picara — estás en un error — Louis no pudo esconder su desilusión, provocando la risa de Harry — Porque no estoy siendo para nada sutil…  _Voy_  a casarme contigo… quieras o no quieras.

 

 

Louis rió, ya que más que una amenaza, eso era la prueba irrefutable de que aquel hombre inteligente, atractivo, gentil y apasionado… era el hombre de su vida y estaba seguro de querer estar con él para siempre.

 

 

— Te amo — susurró — te amo… te amo… nunca me cansaré de decírtelo — y volvió a besarlo. Harry lo abrazó con más fuerza.

 

 

— Yo también — dijo Harry — desde que te encontré en mi jardín, todo mojado y temblando… supe que eras a quien quería a mi lado por el resto de mi vida. Te amo Louis Tomlinson, te amo como no creí  que amaría a nadie.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando regresaron a la casa Zayn los estaba esperando, acompañado de un hombre alto y de pelo castaño envuelto en una gabardina color chocolate y con un corte de pelo militar, al verlos entrar ambos se pusieron de pie.

 

 

— El es el detective Duran — dijo Zayn.

 

 

Harry  estrechó la mano del hombre.

 

 

— Me da gusto que haya aceptado venir hasta aquí — dijo — espero que no hayamos interrumpido algo importante.

 

 

El detective inclinó la cabeza.

 

 

— No se preocupe señor Styles, mi deber es atender su llamado, así que tenemos toda la noche para hablar — dijo, luego miró a un pálido Louis — Usted debe ser Louis Tomlinson, es increíble que un muchacho  tan joven haya puesto de cabeza a todo el departamento de policía de Londres.

 

 

— Lo lamento — logró articular — pero usted no sabe todo lo que he tenido que pasar…

 

 

— Por eso estoy aquí — dijo el hombre amablemente — para escuchar todo lo que tenga que decirme, veremos que podemos hacer por usted y también por el señor Styles claro, porque su amigo el señor Horan ya nos puso al corriente de su heroica aventura en San Bartolomé.

 

 

Harry miró a Zayn y este se encogió de hombros, luego miró nuevamente al detective que para su sorpresa sonreía.

 

 

— No se preocupe — le dijo — no hay cargos en contra de sus amigos y de usted, no obstante el tío del señor Tomlinson nos ha estado amenazando con que quiere verlos tras las rejas, claro que a mí me ha entrado curiosidad, ya que no me parece del todo normal, tanto afán para retenerlo en San Bart.

 

 

— Agente Duran, creo que le interesará mucho saber por qué está tan desesperado — dijo Zayn sentándose — le sugiero que se ponga cómodo, esta es una larga historia.

 

 

— Ya lo creo que si — dijo Duran sentándose frente a Zayn, Harry se acomodó junto a Louis y tomó su mano para darle apoyo — Bien… empecemos.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Niall estaba en la recepción de San Bartolomé, Anne y Robín también estaban ahí y no hacían más que pasearse nerviosos por la sala de espera, para visitas. Melissa sentada cómodamente en el sofá los miraba divertida, era como estar en la sala de parto esperando que alguien diera a luz, irónicamente era algo parecido lo que estaba pasando.

 

 

 

— Hemos revisado los papeles — dijo un hombre bajo y canoso, acompañado de la una mujer esbelta y enfundada en un elegante traje azul — y está todo en orden, haré que llamen a la niña.

 

 

 

— Se lo agradezco mucho — dijo Niall, miró de reojo a Robín que a su vez miraba al director de San Bart con odio.

 

 

 

— Me pregunto porque el señor Styles los mandó a ustedes con un poder y no vino él en persona a buscar a la niña… después de todo, ahora legalmente es su hija — dijo Bottel con malicia.

 

 

Anne se adelantó a todos para contestar con toda la educación de la que fue capaz.

 

 

— Mi hijo está haciendo otro asunto de suma importancia, además somos los abuelos de la niña, no creo que haya mucha diferencia entre nosotros y nuestro hijo para recoger a la pequeña.

 

 

Bottel no dijo nada, en ese momento una enfermera se acercaba a ellos con Lux tomada de la mano. La niña estaba radiante, con un lindo vestido azul y su pelo sujeto con un moño adornado con una cinta a juego, cuando reconoció a Anne se soltó de la enfermera y corrió hasta ella para abrazarla.

 

 

— ¡No corras niña, ya sabes que está prohibido…! — Dijo Jeremías con los dientes apretados.

 

 

 

— Le sugiero que no vuelva a regañar a mi nieta — dijo Robín mirándolo despectivamente — Ahora ya no esta bajo su cuidado y le aseguro que me siento gratamente aliviado de que así sea. Ya que estamos al tanto de las cosas que le ha hecho a la pequeña…y estaré muy feliz de iniciar acciones legales en su contra.

 

 

Niall miró al director y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír ante la cara de espanto que puso — Si nos disculpa, debemos irnos, el padre de la niña se muere por que salga de este lugar. Con su permiso.

 

 

Bottel asintió torpemente con la cabeza y vio como se alejaban, _maldita mocosa_ , ahora ya estaba fuera de su control y podía decir muchas cosas para perjudicarlo, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, ahora ella era parte de una de las familias más poderosas del país. Muy a su pesar reconoció que había perdido esa batalla.

 

 

Ya fuera del psiquiátrico Lux alucinó con todo lo que vio de camino a su nuevo hogar, Niall vio por el espejo retrovisor como Anne y Melissa se deshacían en cumplidos y por llamar  la atención de la niña. Nunca había visto a Melissa tan feliz. Quizás había llegado el momento de hablar sobre bebés.

 

 

Robín miraba a su esposa jugar en el asiento trasero con su ahora nieta y no pudo menos que agradecerle a Harry la enorme felicidad que les había proporcionado al darles a Lux, era una niña maravillosa y una vez que todo se solucionara con Louis estaba seguro de que serían todos juntos una enorme familia feliz.

 

 

* * *

 

El detective Duran miró a los hombres en la habitación con asombro. Desde que comenzaran a explicarle los acontecimientos su cara había pasado por la incredulidad, el asombro, rabia y miles de sentimientos más, nunca en toda su vida al servicio de la ley había escuchado una historia tan irreal, pero que a la vez era asombrosamente real.

 

 

— Así fue como llegamos acá — dijo Zayn — Como comprenderá no podíamos dejar a Louis en ese lugar, cuando lo encontramos estaba drogado. Estamos dispuestos a aceptar la responsabilidad por lo que hicimos… pero lo haremos porque sabemos que fue lo correcto.

 

 

— Es usted una persona muy valiente señor Malik — dijo Duran — sobre todo considerando que tiene una esposo y un bebé a punto de llegar, está dispuesto a ir a la cárcel.

 

 

— Sé cuáles son las consecuencias de mis actos — contestó Zayn encogiéndose de hombros, Harry sonrió — además se que Liam lo entiende. Estuvo de acuerdo con todo esto desde el principio.

 

 

Duran lo miró sorprendido.

 

 

— ¿Está diciéndome que su esposo sabía que iban a entrar en San Bartolomé clandestinamente? ¿Arriesgando una pena de cárcel? — Zayn asintió — Vaya… esto cada vez me sorprende más.

 

 

Louis miró al detective y se aclaró la garganta para hablar — ¿Qué pasará ahora? Le conté todo lo que me pasó desde que mis padres murieron y las razones por las que mi tío me encerró allí, también lo de Cole Davis…

 

 

— Tranquilícese Louis — dijo Duran — Todo lo que me han dicho es suficiente para abrir una investigación en contra de Sebastian Poulston, pero entiendan que es una persona influyente y que tiene a muchos jueces en su bolsillo, empezar una investigación para desenmascarar a un tipo así puede costarme el puesto.

 

 

— Podemos ayudarlo con eso — dijo Harry consultando su reloj, Duran lo miró — En un par de horas Sebastian vendrá hasta acá, y estamos seguros de que vendrá dispuesto a eliminar a Louis para respirar tranquilo.

 

 

— ¿Y puedo preguntar cómo está tan seguro de ello? — preguntó, Zayn le tendió una copia de la nota que le habían enviado, donde Louis citaba a su tío para de una vez aclarar las cosas — ¿Están seguros de que vendrá?

 

 

— Es la única opción que tiene — dijo Harry — ha rastreado todas mis propiedades con ayuda de sus hombres y no lo encontró, debe estar lo suficientemente desesperado como para venir. Louis se le está ofreciendo en bandeja de plata, lo ha citado solo y en un lugar completamente aislado y no lo pensará tanto. Es una oportunidad perfecta para terminar lo que empezó hace tiempo, cuando lo encerró.

 

 

El detective se quedó callado largo rato, analizando los pros y los contras de todo lo que le habían dicho, luego con un profundo suspiro se puso de pie y miró directamente a Harry — Si todo esto resulta ser solo una farsa para librarse de los cargos por los que se les acusan…

 

 

— Cada palabra que hemos dicho es verdad — saltó Louis levantándose y encarando al detective.

 

 

— Díganme que es lo que necesitan de mi — dijo al fin. Zayn sonrió.

 

 

Louis abrazo al detective en un impulso y éste al parecer poco acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto atinó a darle unas torpes palmaditas en la cabeza. Harry se echó a reír.

 

 

* * *

 

 

El ambiente en la mansión no era precisamente festivo, pero al menos estaba ya más calmado que hace horas atrás cuando llegaron con Lux a la casa. La niña absolutamente fascinada con la casa y los jardines los recorrió de principio a fin entre risas y exclamaciones de júbilo. Anne y Robín en su papel de abuelos le habían comprado cientos de juguetes y ropa que la niña agradeció enormemente y cuando vio su habitación se quedó simplemente sin palabras, una enorme cama con dosel y repleta de muñecas todo en tonos pastel, decorada por Melissa y Anne.

 

 

Luego cenaron tranquilos y en menos de media hora Robín tuvo que subir a la pequeña, profundamente dormida entre sus brazos.

 

 

— Nos ha llenado de energía a todos — comentó Anne viéndolos subir por las escaleras — Es una niña preciosa.

 

 

Melissa asintió — Claro que lo es, Harry simplemente no pudo haber tenido una mejor idea — dijo.

 

 

Cuando Robín bajó todos se sentaron en el salón, Niall entró en ese momento con semblante serio — Acabo de hablar con Zayn — dijo sentándose junto a Melissa — ya está todo listo.

 

 

 

— ¿Duran los ayudará? — preguntó Robín. Niall asintió — Vaya… pues eso nos deja más tranquilos, espero que todo salga bien.

 

 

—Liam, Zayn dice que por seguridad esta noche te quedes con nosotros, no sabe a qué hora terminará todo esto — dijo Niall mirando a su amigo.

 

 

—No… yo voy a ir… — comenzó a decir Liam, pero Anne lo interrumpió.

 

 

— Creo que lo mejor es que hagas caso, todos nos quedaremos aquí — dijo, todos asintieron — Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

 

 

— Tenemos que confiar en el buen juicio de Zayn y Harry — dijo Robín —  No harán nada estúpido.

 

 

* * *

 

Sebastian miró por la ventana de su auto, el que  detuvo a unos metros de distancia de la casa que se veía en ese momento apenas iluminada, era una casa enorme. Suspiró con fuerza para infundirse valor, nunca en su vida había tenido que mancharse las manos directamente, para eso había contado con personas dispuestas a hacerlo, como Cole por ejemplo, que nunca había dudado en ayudarlo con sus “problemas”, pensó en la suerte que había corrido, había lamentado tener que entregarlo y que eso derivara en su muerte, pero no había tenido otra salida, pero ahora no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso, había cosas más importantes de que preocuparse, como el hecho de que esta a solo unos minutos de encontrarse cara a cara con su peor dolor de cabeza. De reojo vio a su copiloto y frunció el ceño, hubiera preferido no traerla, pero la mujer había insistido hasta que no le quedó otra alternativa más que llevarla con él.

 

 

— ¿Estamos esperando algún tipo de invitación para entrar? — preguntó Sara de mala gana.

 

 

Sebastian prefirió ignorarla, ya estaba lo suficientemente nervioso, como para además tener una discusión con su esposa. Se estiró un poco hacia la guantera y sacó una pistola con silenciador que tan amablemente le facilitara Cole, como regalo de cumpleaños hace  años. Verificó que el arma estuviera en orden y salió del vehículo cerrando con cuidado, Sara hizo lo mismo.

 

 

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — le preguntó en un susurro.

 

 

— ¿Qué parece que hago? — Contestó la mujer — Me aseguro de que esta vez no cometas errores cariño.

 

 

— Bien, vamos — dijo de manera cortante y ambos se encaminaron por el sendero que llevaba directo a la puerta principal, sin sospechar que sus pasos eran seguidos atentamente.

 

 

Cuando tocaron el timbre Louis se puso rígido y por una fracción de segundos pensó en salir corriendo y mandar todo al diablo, pero a su mente vino la imagen de Harry, Lux y de la familia que podían llegar a ser si todo salía bien, eso bastó para que se armara de valor y se encaminara a la puerta con paso decidido. Al abrir sintió un escalofrío, su tío estaba en la puerta y no había venido solo, Sara estaba a su lado y sonreía de una manera que hizo que todos los pelos de la nuca se le erizaran.

 

 

— Pensé que vendrías solo — dijo dejándolos pasar.

 

 

Sebastian acarició el arma bajo su gabardina antes de contestar — No tuve opción, tu tía insistió mucho en ver a su querido sobrino.

 

 

— No lo dudo — dijo Louis haciendo una mueca — Siéntense, creo que lo que tenemos que hablar nos llevará un poco de tiempo.

 

 

— Yo no estoy tan segura — dijo Sara sonriendo y sentándose en el mullido sofá.

 

 

— ¿Qué buscas? — preguntó Louis al ver que su tío miraba en todas direcciones, como no contestó prefirió aclarar sus dudas de todos modos — No tengo micrófonos escondidos tío, creí que al menos confiarías en que lo que te escribí en la carta, no quiero perjudicar a nadie, lo único que busco con esta especie de  _reunión familiar_  es que de una vez lleguemos a un acuerdo y me dejen vivir en paz, aunque sea sin un centavo en el bolsillo.

 

 

Sebastian lo miró directamente a los ojos y tuvo que contenerse para no pestañear, tenía que parecer fuerte y seguro de sí mismo, aunque por dentro fuera una gelatina.

 

 

Sabía que afuera estaba rodeado de policías y que pronto la pesadilla terminaría, además  podía sentir la presencia de Harry junto a él y eso le infundía valor, y tenía plena conciencia de que el detective Duran, junto a Zayn estaban en el piso de arriba escuchando y grabando todo lo que se decía, eso le dio una idea, si quería de una vez recuperar su vida y sus pertenencias tenía que hacer confesar a sus tíos.

 

 

— ¿Porqué me hicieron todo esto? — Preguntó de pronto, Sebastian y Sara lo miraron — Me refiero a que mis padres y yo… nunca hicimos nada para que nos odiaran tanto, entonces ¿Porqué me llevaron a ese lugar?

 

 

Sebastian no dijo nada por un buen rato mientras Sara a su lado se removía incomoda, pero ya había echado un rápido vistazo a la casa y en los jardines cuando estuvieron en el auto y no se veía nada fuera de lo común, así que asumió que después de todo no era una trampa, aquel niño tonto había confiado ciegamente en que cumplirían su palabra y una vez que le dieran todas las respuestas lo dejarían ir sin más.

 

 

Sonrió con suficiencia y se levantó — Si de verdad quieres saber porqué hicimos todo eso te lo diré con gusto, creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti — dijo. Louis se tenso — Tú madre siempre tuvo el éxito, la fama y la fortuna que quise para mi… y vivir del miserable sueldo que me pagaba por ser uno de sus empleados me hacía odiarla mucho más.

 

 

 

Planee su muerte porque la odiaba a ella, a tu padre y la vida perfecta que llevaban, contraté a Cole para que lo hiciera con cuidado, primero tu padre y luego Johannah. Mi adorable hermana. Lo hizo en periodos de tiempo lo suficientemente distantes para que nadie sospechara — Sebastian sonrió — tú también estabas en la lista cariño, pero ese idiota de Cole se obsesionó contigo… y eso suponía un problema y no quería que nadie ni nada estropeara la reputación que había logrado luego de la muerte de tu madre, por eso lo mandé lejos, para que no me arruinara.

 

 

 

Cuando cumpliste la mayoría de edad Sara me hizo ver que había dejado un cabo suelto, al cumplir dieciocho años tenías plenos derechos para reclamar la herencia que tus padres habían dejado a tu nombre y que yo como tú único pariente vivo administraba hasta ese momento, por eso decidí que tenía que deshacerme de ti, pero sería muy sospechoso que también el hijo de los Tomlinson muriera a los pocos años de quedar huérfano…

 

 

 

— Por eso decidiste  hacerme pasar por loco — dijo Louis, Sebastian asintió sonriendo.

 

 

—Debo admitir que la idea fue mía — interrumpió Sara — Pensamos que internándote en San Bartolomé podíamos tenerte bajo control…

 

 

— Pero tú… tontamente decidiste escaparte — dijo Sebastian — y poniendo todo nuestro plan en riesgo. Y fuiste a caer en manos de Styles, un idiota que siempre se ha sentido como Robín Hood y piensa que debe ayudar a todo el mundo…

 

 

— De no haber sido por él, estaría muerto ahora — dijo Louis.

 

 

— Ese era el plan —dijo Sara — que te murieras, eres una espina molesta…

 

 

— Cálmate, Sara — dijo Sebastian poniendo una mano en el hombro de su esposa, luego miró nuevamente a su sobrino — Bottel nos ayudó a tenerte bajo control y estuvimos a un paso de acabar con todo esto… si no hubieras decidido escapar nuevamente. Habrías tenido la tranquilidad que quieres.

 

 

— Lo único que quiero es mi vida — murmuró Louis con la vista baja — La vida que ustedes me quitaron, cuando decidieron encerrarme en ese horrible lugar. Por eso los cité, quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo, les dejaré todo… La herencia, la casa… Todo, pero tienen que prometer que dejaran que me vaya y que no harán nada para detenerme, si dejan que me vaya les prometo que nadie sabrá lo que me han dicho, no le diré a nadie que mataron a mis padres, que me encerraron para mantenerme bajo su control y que con ayuda de Bottel quisieron matarme… por favor.

 

 

Sebastian suspiró y metió la mano bajo la chaqueta. Louis contuvo la respiración y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de gritar, cuando lo vio sacar un arma de ella. Sara al lado de su esposo sonrió con arrogancia.

 

 

— ¿Crees en verdad, que te dejaremos ir con todo lo que hemos dicho? — Preguntó — Si que eres ingenuo…

 

 

Louis se quedó de pie, sin moverse de su sitio y con la vista clavada en el arma que le apuntaba, entonces pasó todo demasiado rápido, la puerta de la casa se abrió con un estrepitoso ruido y de pronto se vio en el suelo con un peso sobre él, levantó un poco la cabeza y divisó a Duran dirigirse hacia un sorprendido Sebastian, giró un poco más y vio que quien estaba encima suyo, protegiéndolo era Harry, no pudo menos que llorar.

 

 

 

Harry suspiró aliviado cuando vio que Duran le ponía las esposas a Sebastian, se levantó con cuidado y ayudó a Louis a que se levantara, luego lo abrazó y meció con ternura para que se calmara. Sara los miraba con odio y Sebastian estaba tan pálido como la cera.

 

 

— Hay suficiente para encerrarlos de por vida — dijo Zayn entrando en ese momento con una cinta en la mano, Harry asintió.

 

 

— ¡No pueden hacerme esto a mí! — Gritó Sebastian desesperado — ¡¿Acaso no saben quién soy?! ¡Soy Sebastian Poulston… maldita sea… les aseguro que pagarán esto!

 

 

— Cierre la boca — dijo Duran haciendo una mueca — el que va a pagar aquí es usted y también su esposa por supuesto, hemos grabado todo lo que se ha dicho esta noche y le aseguro que es suficiente para que cualquier juez decente los mande a la cárcel por una buena temporada — se giró a un oficial — Llévenlos fuera de aquí — el oficial asintió.

 

 

— Vas a pagarme esto — dijo Sara cuando pasó a un lado de Louis.

 

 

— Lo dudo mucho — dijo Harry, Louis seguía abrazado a él — Ahora ya está fuera de su alcance, y me encargaré de que siga siendo así, usted y su esposo nunca volverán a hacerle daño.

 

 

 

Sara lo fulminó con la mirada y Sebastian hizo lo propio con su sobrino cuando salieron de la casa. Zayn se acercó a ellos y sonrió, todo había terminado al fin, tenían suficiente evidencia para procesar al canalla y recuperar la herencia de Louis, además ya no tendría que regresar a San Bart, por fin después de tanto sufrimiento sería libre y feliz junto a Harry. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se excusó con sus amigos y se alejó un poco para poder contestar.

 

 

 

—Tú esposo esta histérico y paranoico… ¿por favor dime que ya se solucionó todo? —Dijo Niall suplicante, Zayn se puso a reír con ganas y Niall tuvo que esperar pacientemente a que se le pasara el ataque de risa — Ahora que te calmaste… dime de una vez que pasó.

 

 

— Pues que las cosas al fin se solucionaron — Respondió Zayn mirando en dirección de sus amigos que en ese momento se besaban sin importarles nada. — Louis está bien… y sus adorables tíos van en camino a la prisión, escoltados por Duran… ahora por favor pasame a Liam…

 

 

Harry observó a Zayn hablar por teléfono y sonrió, seguramente estaría dando las buenas noticias en casa. Después lo comprobó cuando entró por la puerta principal y todo el mundo se acercó a abrazar efusivamente a Louis.

 

 

— Oh querido… estábamos tan preocupados — dijo Anne, Robín le pasó un brazo por los hombros — No sabes lo felices que estamos de tenerte nuevamente aquí.

 

 

Louis se ruborizó — A mí también me alegra de que todo se acabara — contestó.

 

 

— ¿Y qué pasó con sus tíos? — preguntó Liam.

 

 

— Mañana mismo presentaremos los cargos y las pruebas en su contra — dijo Zayn —Tenemos suficiente evidencia para mandarlos una buena temporada tras las rejas, además tenemos al detective Duran como testigo.

 

 

— El vio cuando Sebastian le apuntaba con un arma —explicó Harry — además escuchó, al igual que nosotros como ese idiota admitía todo delante de Louis.

 

 

— Debes estar exhausto — dijo Robín — Es mejor que lo lleves a su habitación Harry — este asintió — Pero quizás antes podrías pasar por el otro cuarto… — comentó y su hijo sonrió ampliamente al captar la indirecta.

 

 

Subieron por las escaleras con paso lento ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

 

 

— Será una agradable sorpresa para el — comentó Anne mirando a su esposo — Ahora por fin podrá estar tranquilo y ser feliz junto a nuestro hijo.

 

 

 

Robín sonrió — ¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos y Zayn nos cuenta todo con lujo de detalles? — preguntó caminando hacia el salón.

 

 

— Es una buena idea — dijo Melissa, Liam tomó la mano de su marido.

 

 

— Lo único que quiero es dormir — murmuró Zayn, pero Liam no le hizo caso y lo jaló a la sala.

 

 

—Y lo harás… después — le dijo — Ahora queremos escuchar cada detalle de lo que pasó. Ya esperamos lo suficiente.

 

 

Niall rió detrás de ellos, Zayn lo fulminó con la mirada.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Harry llegó a la puerta de la habitación se volvió hacia Louis, se veía cansado y somnoliento.

 

 

— Este no es el cuarto en el que me quedé la última vez — le dijo Louis mirando extrañado la puerta enfrente suyo.

 

 

— Lo sé — le contestó sonriendo — pero creo que debes ver algo… — dijo y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

 

 

Cuando entraron Louis se encontró con una habitación repleta de juguetes y en tonos pastel y en la enorme cama con dosel dormida como un angelito estaba Lux, miró a Harry que también observaba a la niña dormir y se acercó a ella con cuidado, se veía tranquila y debía estar soñando con algo lindo porque su carita era adornada por una linda sonrisa, sin darse cuenta estaba llorando y Harry se le acercó preocupado.

 

 

 

— ¿Sucede algo malo? — Preguntó limpiándole las mejillas — Pensé que sería una linda sorpresa el que Lux estuviera aquí cuando llegaras, Niall fue a buscarla a San Bartolomé y mi madre se encargó de decorar la habitación para ella.

 

 

 

Louis lo abrazó y le dio un beso, cuando se separaron tenía una sonrisa radiante y los ojos bañados en lágrimas — Eres el hombre más maravilloso que conozco y no sabes lo afortunado que me siento por tenerte conmigo — le dijo.

 

 

— El afortunado soy yo — susurró acariciando su mejilla — Ahora te tengo a mi lado y esta vez será para siempre y también tengo a Lux… mi hija,  _nuestra hija._

 

 

_Nuestra hija_ , las palabras llenaron el corazón de Louis de alegría y volvió a besarlo, en ese momento Lux abrió los ojos, no se habían dado cuenta de que hablaban en voz alta.

 

 

 

 

 

— ¡Lou! — Gritó, lo que provocó que se separaran abruptamente, pero Lux no lo notó porque se paró sobre la cama y abrazó a Louis — Te extrañe tanto… papá me dijo que pronto estarías con nosotros.

 

 

 

Harry se ruborizó, nunca pensó que podía sentir tanto amor por esa niña y que ahora le dijera papá con tanta facilidad, Louis cargó a Lux y le dio un beso en la mejilla — Te quiero tanto pequeña — le dijo — y amo tanto a tú papá… nunca pensé que las cosas terminarían así.

 

 

 

 

—Pero lo hicieron y ahora estamos los tres juntos — dijo Harry uniéndose al abrazo — y les prometo  que nunca nos separaremos y seremos una familia para siempre…

 

 

 

 

La pesadilla por fin se había terminado. Al fin Louis había encontrado el amor y la tranquilidad al lado de Harry. Lejos de los fantasmas del pasado.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, ese fue el capítulo final… y en un ratito subo el epílogo, el cual espero les guste.  
> Cuidense mucho ok y gracias a todos por sus comentarios y a quienes leyeron y dejaron kudos :)


	11. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aqui esta el epilogo, espero les guste.

 

“ _Hoy en la mañana se ha dado el veredicto en contra de Sebastian Poulston y su esposa Sara, ambos acusados de las muertes de Mark y Johannah  Tomlinson, además de conspirar para que el único heredero del matrimonio, su sobrino Louis Tomlinson que fuera acusado de severos trastornos mentales e intento de asesinato contra Sara Poulston. Acusaciones que ya han sido desmentidas por el abogado del joven. Harry Styles._

 

 

_El director de San Bartolomé, Jeremías Bottel, también será procesado por cargos de corrupción, malversación de fondos, y maltrato a los pacientes, ya que se ha sabido que el director sometía a los internos del siquiátrico a castigos físicos, así como que usaba  medicamentos que generaban adicción._

 

 

_En cuanto a la relación de Poulston con Cole Davis, quien murió en un enfrentamiento con la policía semanas atrás, se presentaron las pruebas que comprueban que Davis era el empleado de confianza y mano derecha de Poulston en todos sus negocios sucios. En cuanto a la enfermera Augusta López fue encontrada culpable de los cargos de violencia contra los pacientes que estaban a su cargo._

 

 

_El abogado del joven  Tomlinson, el señor Styles, anunció que además de los cargos ya presentados se realizará una exhaustiva investigación para identificar a todos los socios de Poulston y así comprobar que pasó con todas las inversiones que éste hizo con la fortuna que por derecho y ley corresponde a su cliente, además señaló que interpondrá una disputa contra Jeremías Bottel por violencia psicológica contra su hija._

 

 

_Recordemos que el señor Styles hace unos días hizo pública la adopción de la pequeña Lux, la niña que estuvo por años recluida en San Bart._

 

 

_"Ese hombre  hizo mucho daño y tiene que pagar por todos los años que tuvo a Lux encerrada en ese lugar, sin  hacer el menor intento legal para que fuera adoptada”_

 

 

_Dijo Styles a la salida de los tribunales, su socio y amigo, el señor Zayn Malik dijo que harán todo lo necesario para que Bottel y López pasen varios años en la cárcel._

 

 

_“Lux ha sufrido durante años por culpa de la mente retorcida de Bottel. Si haciendo que se quede en la cárcel podemos reparar en algo el daño que le hizo a la pequeña y a muchos otros lo haremos” añadió._

 

 

_Al cierre de esta edición podemos confirmar que el veredicto del jurado para todos los acusados es “culpable” y que todos pasaran una buena temporada tras las rejas, además de que todos los bienes que por derecho le pertenecen al joven Tomlinson, le serán regresados en su totalidad"._

 

 

Louis dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y suspiró, al fin podía respirar aliviado, todo había terminado. Miró a su alrededor y su mente viajó a meses atrás cuando aún estaba en San Bartolomé y Lux a su lado reía de alguna travesura que había hecho. Nunca hubiera pensado que la vida daría un cambio tan brusco y que ahora serían parte de aquella maravillosa familia que una noche de tormenta lo acogió y ayudó.

 

 

— Estás muy pensativo — dijo Harry, estaba en el marco de la puerta apoyado y de brazos cruzados mirándolo con una sonrisa — ¿Puedo saber por qué?

 

 

Louis se levantó y fue a su encuentro, lo abrazó con fuerza.

 

 

 

— Estaba pensando en que hubiera sido de mí si no hubiera entrado esa noche en tu jardín.

 

 

— Deja de atormentarte con recuerdos y pensamientos amargos, cielo — dijo él abrazando con más fuerza — Todo eso está en el pasado… tenemos todo un futuro por delante y quiero que pienses en eso, estamos juntos, tenemos una hija maravillosa y te amo… ¿puede haber algo mejor que eso?

 

 

 

Louis suspiró — Adoro la forma en que dices  _“nuestra hija”_  — susurró — y la forma en que dices que me amas…

 

 

 

— Te amo… te amo… te amo — murmuró besando la nariz de Louis, luego sus mejillas y así hasta descender por su cuello, mientras avanzaba hasta la cama — y creo que es tiempo que te lo demuestre…

 

 

Toc, toc

 

 

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta, Harry se dejo caer sobre Louis suspirando. Louis rio y se hizo a un lado, para levantarse.

 

 

—Adelante — dijo una vez que se hubo acomodado el flequillo.

 

 

— Lamento interrumpir — dijo Liam desde la puerta, llevaba a Lux de la mano.

 

 

— No, no interrumpes — dijo Harry sarcástico, entonces Liam se dio cuenta que si había interrumpido.

 

 

—Lo siento

 

 

—No importa, pero díganos cómo les fue en el parque — dijo Louis acercándose a Lux para cargarla.

 

 

—Nos divertimos  mucho pá… jugamos a las carreras y mi abuelito Robín siempre ganó, el tío Zayn estaba muy molesto.

 

 

Liam rió — Si, tío Zayn es muy mal perdedor — dijo, luego miró a Louis — Y bueno, también venimos porque Lux quería despedirse de ustedes antes de irse con Anne y Melissa, la están esperando abajo.

 

 

— ¿Y puedo saber a dónde van? — preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

 

 

— A la esférica… — contestó  Lux emocionada.

 

 

— ¿Esférica?

 

 

—Sí, mi abuelita dice que es para que  me hagan un peinado bonito…

 

 

Harry rió al entender que Lux se refería a la estética, cuando dijo  _esférica_.

 

 

—Pues en ese caso, espero que les vaya muy bien, estoy seguro que quedarán muy bonitas.

 

 

—Sí, yo también pienso lo mismo — dijo Louis bajando a Lux, quien rápidamente se acerco a Harry para luego darle un beso y luego salir corriendo por la puerta.

 

 

—Bueno, los esperamos abajo — dijo Liam y salió también.

 

 

Louis y Harry sabiendo que si no bajaban pronto, alguien más subiría a buscarlos, decidieron bajar también. Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras se encontraron con Oscar que llevaba unas cajas y murmuraba cosas en francés, cosa que sólo hacía cuando se veía sobrepasado en sus funciones y la verdad es que no podían culpar al pobre hombre, las últimas doce horas habían sido de locura total en la casa y eso que solo era el inicio, ya que cuando Anne se proponía hacer una fiesta no escatimaba en gastos.

 

 

— No lo haré — dijo alguien desde la sala y se encaminaron hacia allá para ver quién era, se sorprendieron al ver a Niall y Zayn riendo de buena gana mientras James y Robín trataban de ponerle una corbata a Nick — Basta… saben que odio esas cosas.

 

 

— Tendrás que usarla — dijo James — es una ocasión especial… todos tendremos que llevar una.

 

 

—Pues a mí me gusta, me queda muy bien — dijo Zayn — además solo será un rato.

 

 

—Zayn tiene razón — dijo Niall.

 

 

— Pueden casarse con la entupida corbata si quieren, pero yo no voy a usarla — dijo Nick. James suspiró cansinamente.

 

 

— ¿Porqué tanto alboroto? — preguntó Harry.

 

 

—Aquí, el terco de Nick  no quiere usar la corbata que tu madre escogió, para él — le explicó James — ya le hemos dicho que todos  usaremos una, pero simplemente no quiere.

 

 

Harry se acercó a Nick — Vamos Nick, solo será un rato, no tendrás que llevarla toda la vida, mi madre quiere que todo salga perfecto… y nosotros también… — tomando a Louis de la mano — Queremos que esta noche todo esté…

 

 

— Perfecto… si, si ya lo sé — dijo Nick suspirando — de acuerdo… lo haré, usaré la corbata, pero solo porque  ustedes me lo piden… y porque no quiero Anne me odie.

 

 

—Gracias —  dijeron Harry y Louis sonriendo.

 

 

Anne entró en ese momento como un vendaval, con cajas bajo el brazo, a su lado Melissa traía… si, más  cajas.

 

 

 

—Louis, que haces aquí, deberías estar con Liam — dijo la mujer parándose en medio de su hijo y Louis.

 

 

— ¿Y eso porqué? — preguntó.

 

 

—Por qué, ya los dejamos juntos toda la mañana… pero ahora no deben verse hasta la hora de la ceremonia —  explico Liam entrando, solo para llevarse a Louis, ante la mirada desconcertada de Harry.

 

 

—Pero… pero…

 

 

—Nada, nada, es la tradición y no debes ver al  novio antes de la boda. — Dijo Zayn  con diversión.

 

 

—Eso es con la novia…

 

 

—Sí, pues ahora también es con el novio y punto.

 

 

* * *

 

Louis se miró en el espejo sin creer del todo lo que estaba por pasar en pocos minutos, pero el reflejo le devolvía una imagen que le decía que todo  aquello era tan real como el amor que sentía por Harry.

 

 

— ¿Pá, Puedo pasar? — Preguntó Lux, Louis asintió y la niña entró cerrando tras ella la puerta  con cuidado, Louis sonrió al ver  lo linda que se veía vestida toda de rosa — Tengo algo para ti — dijo — Lo hice yo, pero tía Melissa me ayudó a unir las partes que no pude.

 

 

 

Le tendió una cajita que Louis abrió con cuidado y cuando vio su contenido un nudo de emoción se formo en su garganta, una corona de margaritas silvestres, echa por ella, por su hija… la niña que conoció en ese horrible lugar y que se convirtió en la única luz en ese sitio de sombras, la pequeña que logró conquistar a todo el mundo con su alegría,  _su hija_ … de él y de Harry — Es preciosa — murmuró con la voz ahogada por la emoción — Gracias…

 

 

La niña sonrió satisfecha de que su regalo le gustara y luego se despidió de su papá con un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Niall entró en ese momento con Liam.

 

 

— Es hora de bajar… todos están esperando —dijo Liam. Terminando de ajustar la corbata de Louis.

 

 

—Si especialmente Harry. Así que démonos prisa o le va a dar algo… lo juro — explico Niall, con una sonrisa.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Cuando Harry lo vio ahí, de pie al final del pasillo no pudo menos que decirse lo afortunado que era por tener a Louis a su lado. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, de sus sufrimientos y penas era un hombre extraordinariamente fuerte, inteligente y con un corazón inmenso. Louis era perfecto para él.

 

 

Se acercó con cuidado y lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo al centro del altar donde el juez esperaba con una sonrisa empezar la ceremonia que los uniría para siempre.

 

 

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo sin contratiempos y una hora después ya eran esposos.

 

 

— Bienvenido al club — le dijo Niall cuando se acercó a saludarlo.

 

 

Harry le devolvió el abrazo — Gracias amigo — dijo.

 

 

Un poco más allá Anne abrazaba a Louis con tanta fuerza que Harry pensó que lo desarmaría — Oh cariño… soy tan feliz de que estés al fin casado con mi hijo… no sabes lo que significa para mí.

 

 

— Creo que lo entiende — dijo Robín a su lado — Felicidades Louis… espero que Harry y tú sean muy felices.

 

 

— Así será — dijo Harry acercándose a su ahora flamante esposo y plantándole un gran beso en los labios, que lo hizo sonrojar.

 

 

Robín rió y se alejó con Anne de la mano para darles algo de privacidad a los novios. Harry miró nuevamente a Louis, pero él estaba entretenido mirando hacia otra parte, donde Zayn cargaba a Lux mientras ella no dejaba de hacerle caras a Connor — el recién llegado bebé Malik-Payne — Liam  reía encantado, mientras cargaba al bebé.

 

 

— Cuando entré a escondidas a tu casa… nunca se me ocurrió que las cosas terminarían así — dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Harry le sonrió — pero mírame ahora, estoy aquí contigo,  casado y con una hija maravillosa… tengo tantas cosas por las que darte las gracias Harry…

 

 

— No tienes nada que agradecer — dijo él besándolo suavemente — Él que estés conmigo y te quedes así para siempre,  es más que suficiente para mí. Te amo Louis… te amo y nunca me cansare de decírtelo.

 

 

Louis sonrió y le pasó los brazos por el cuello para darle un beso, un beso que transmitía lo mucho que lo amaba y se dio cuenta de que allí, en brazos Harry y rodeado de toda esa gente que le había demostrado que valía algo y que era importante, se sentía completo, en casa y a salvo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otra vez muchas gracias a todos y hasta la próxima :)

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, eso fue todo por ahora, estaré actualizando cada tres días, así que atentos y ya saben que los comentarios y kudos son bien recibidos.  
> Cuídense y hasta el próximo capitulo.  
> :)  
> xx


End file.
